Nightmare
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Ginga tiene una terrible pesadilla que se repite noche tras noche, desde hace varios días, angustiando mucho al pelirrojo. Su cansancio es evidente y sus amigos se preocupan por él, pero Ginga sonríe y finge que todo está bien ¿Cuánto más lo podrá ocultar? ¿Qué puede significar esa pesadilla? ¿Será que algo realmente malo está por ocurrir? [Leve KyouyaxGinga] COMPLETO
1. Algo diferente

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(26 de septiembre de 2011)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Ginga luce cansado y sin ganas de nada desde hace unos días, sus amigos comienzan a preocuparse por él, pero el sonríe, dice que está bien y evita el tema… ¿Qué está pasando con el pelirrojo?

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Frienship, Suspense.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _-Cursiva-_Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Episodio 01: Algo diferente.**

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba de pie en un lugar completamente oscuro… miraba a su alrededor, pero era imposible ver más allá de su nariz… estaba tan solo… y tan vacío aquel lugar, tanto que estuvo seguro de sentir una profunda y dolorosa soledad. Se decidió a echar a andar, y apenas dio su primer paso, escuchó como la suela de su zapato sonó y replicó por todo ese lugar… parecía que se encontraba solo, pero, en ese momento justo… algo se movió tras él…como si alguien hubiera pasado corriendo. Se giró de inmediato, pero no pudo ver nada en esa profunda oscuridad… de nuevo escuchó las pisadas, esta vez del lado contrario al que se volteara, se sobre saltó y de inmediato comenzó a escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba… aunque al principio se sintió solo…, tal vez eso no era así… De nuevo escuchó las pisadas, esta vez más cerca de su cuerpo. Retrocedió sin dejar de mirar hacia donde las escuchara, las pisadas iban más y mas cerca de él… las últimas las sintió casi tocando sus talones, incluso sintió como aquello que corría le pasó a agitar levemente la ropa y las tiras de su bufanda… y bruscamente le tomó del cuello…

–¡GINGAA!

El pelirrojo gritó despertando de súbito y casi cayéndose de espaldas, puesto que en donde estaba sentado eran unos bancos sin respaldo, agitó sus manos, recuperó el equilibrio y se aferró a la mesa que tenía cerca para no caer.

–Ginga… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el peliverde de ojos castaños de nombre Kenta Yumiya.

–¡Me asustaste Kenta! –reclamó Ginga en modo infantil recostado sobre la mesa.

–Lo siento, pero te hablaba desde hacía rato y tú te estabas durmiendo –se defendió el pequeño peliverde.

Se hallaban sentados en las mesas del área de comida de Bey Park, y en el que por lo regular Ginga pasaba el rato con su pequeño amigo Yumiya.

–… ¿En serio me dormí? –preguntó abriendo muy sorprendido sus ojos color miel.

–Claro que si, y ni siquiera sé como es que puedes dormirte sentado y con las piezas de Pegasus en las manos.

–Ah…–el pelirrojo regresó su mirada a la superficie de la mesa, donde efectivamente estaban las piezas de Pegasus. Sonrió apenado cerrando los ojos– lo siento Kenta, no sé que pasó…

Kenta lo observó y luego miró lo que estaba en la mesa.

–No te preocupes, y discúlpame también, te desperté tan repentinamente que casi te caes. –Sonrió el chico– pero, dime una cosa, ¿en verdad vas a cambiar el disco de ataque de Pegasus?

La expresión de Ginga pasó de la sorpresa a la completa confusión. Miró a Pegasus desarmado sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar el por qué de pronto quería hacer eso…

–Eh… no, creo que no. Es una mala idea. –dijo al fin lo más normal que pudo.

–Eso mismo te estaba diciendo yo.

Tomó las piezas para armarlo, pero al tratar de sujetar el disco de ataque, este rodó por la mesa y cayó al suelo.

–¡Hey! ¡Espera! –se levantó de la silla y agachándose fuera de su asiento, trató de alcanzarlo, pero este chocó contra el pie de alguien. –¡Espere! –gritó Ginga, cuando ese alguien tomó el disco y alzó la mirada al tiempo que este se erguía con el disco en mano.

–¿Se te perdió algo?

Los ojos miel se encontraron con un par de orbes color topacio.

–¡Tsubasa! –Nombró Ginga contento al reconocerle.

–¡Hola Tsubasa! –Sonrió Kenta llegando al pie de ambos chicos.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó Ginga– ¿Trabajo?

–No, tengo unos días libres –contestó y miró el disco de ataque de Pegasus, que tenía en la mano– ¿Probando balances?

–Algo así –dijo Ginga.

–Te vez cansado –dijo de pronto Ootori.

–… –Ginga sólo sonrió, y tomó el disco de ataque haciendo como que no había escuchado.

Tsubasa se percató que había hecho caso omiso a su comentario, pero no dijo nada. A pesar de haber estado en Gan Gan Galaxy, no es que hubiese forjado una estrecha amistad con Hagane, pese a que el chico le caía muy bien. Quizás porque había empezado una amistad forzada con él, dadas las circunstancias, pero no era tarde para intentarlo otra vez, pensó.

–¿Quieren tomar algo? Yo invito –dijo Tsubasa de pronto sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

–Claro –Dijo Ginga con una sonrisa tranquila. Y Kenta asintió con él.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Mas tarde, las puertas del establecimiento se abrieron dejando pasar a un chico de cabellos verdes y bellos ojos azules. Llevaba puesta una gabardina color verde militar y unos pantalones beige. Entró despreocupadamente aunque su gesto siempre lucía serio y algo frío.

Caminó sin dirigirse a ningún punto en particular, hasta que su mirada se detuvo sin querer en una mesa donde distinguió a un chico de brillantes cabellos rojos en punta, junto con un chico más pequeño de cabellos peliverdes, y aunque no quiso hacer mucho caso también notó la presencia de alguien más con ellos, alguien de cabellos plateados, y eso último le extrañó un poco; los últimos dos chicos estaban muy emocionados mirando algo sobre la mesa, mientras que el pelirrojo, acodado en ella, recargaba su cara sobre la palma de su mano, y parecía aburrido…

–¡Un bloque más para Kenta Yumiya! –dijo alegre el niño peliverde alzando una mano.

–Si, pero, yo soy quien tengo más dominios todavía –dijo Tsubasa compitiendo, pero de manera tranquila y con su voz calmada.

Ginga sonrió.

–Ambos tiene más dominios…–cerró sus ojos diciendo.

–Estas siendo de mucha ayuda –le dijo Tsubasa denotando la poca participación del pelirrojo.

–Es cierto Ginga, hay pocos bloques tuyos –aseveró Kenta mirando la hoja que estaba en la mesa.

–Nunca había jugado esto antes…–se defendió el pelirrojo.

–Yo tampoco, –dijo Kenta– pero creo que este juego definitivamente no es lo tuyo –rió divertido sin darle mucha importancia.

El pelirrojo regresó su vista a la mesa, donde habían, además de tres vasos vacíos de malteada, una hoja. Ginga alzó la mano con la pluma dispuesto a continuar con el curioso juego que Tsubasa les sugiriera luego de haber beybatallado un poco. En dicha hoja tenían muchos puntos y en cada turno debían que unirlos para formar líneas, y así hasta formar cuadros; si eras el primero en poner la inicial de tu nombre dentro de los cuadros, ganabas un dominio… (1) El juego parecía divertido… o eso parecía con Tsubasa y Kenta, que llevaban muchos dominios ganados, en comparación con él, pero, es que cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en el juego, tenía que esforzar mucho sus ojos, para que estos no se le cerraran debido al sueño que tenía. Apretó fuertemente los ojos de nueva cuenta y luego los abrió para mirar los puntos en la hoja.

–¿Ginga, Tienes sueño?

…La repentina pregunta de Yumiya, lo interrumpió de lo que hacía…

–…¿He? –Alzó la vista para mirar al peliplata y al peliverde. – Umn…–ya no podía mentir ni ignorar la pregunta– si… creo que un poquito.

–¿Haz tenido una mala noche? –Insistió Kenta que tenía su silla al lado de Ginga y a donde volvió a sentarse para mirar a su amigo.

–¡Oh, no! –dijo moviendo las manos para darle menos importancia– Me entretuve haciendo algunas cosas y no me di cuenta de la hora, es todo.

–Tal vez deberías de ir a descansar, Ginga –sugirió el dueño de Aquila(2) amablemente sentado frente a ambos, con los brazos cruzados.

–Estoy bien, lo haré cuando sea de noche –desvió el tema–. ¿Qué opinan si salimos de aquí? –se levantó, sabía que de seguir allí se dormiría en cualquier momento.

Tsubasa lo miró atentamente, era evidente que Ginga estaba evadiendo el tema de su cansancio, por tercera vez desde que se encontraron.

–De acuerdo –dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie, también.

–Vayamos al rió –sugirió Kenta dando un salto de la silla.

Recogieron las cosas de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar fuera de allí.

Al mismo tiempo, el peliverde de ojos azules, se encontraba en una beybatalla con un chico de por allí, pero eran tan tremendamente fácil ganarle en cualquier momento que resultaba aburrido. Se encontraba esquivando todos los golpes del contrincante.

–¡Oye ya deja de huir! –se desesperó el otro.

Kyouya volteó hacia otro lado, atisbando en ese momento como Ginga salía de Bey Park con los otros dos, incluso ignorando a su oponente.

–¡Oye Tategami! –volvió a exigir atención.

Este le miró de manera fiera, movió su mano, y sacó fuera el beyblade del otro sin si quiera usar alguna de sus jugadas estrella. Leone volvió a su mano.

–Aburrido –fue lo que dijo y salió de allí, mientras que el otro se hincaba decepcionado, por haber perdido sin la oportunidad de dar ni un solo golpe. Siempre era igual para Kyouya, en aquella ciudad ya no había nadie interesante para tener una beybatalla, el único que le ofrecía algo interesante era Ginga, y quizás era porque todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de ganarle, y eso aunque frustrante, era emocionante y lo hacia esforzarse cada vez más, ese día tenía pensado en tener una nueva Beybatalla contra él, pero…, había notado últimamente a Ginga algo apagado, no era que lo conociera demasiado, pero al ser su rival estaba siempre al pendiente de él y por ello había notado que estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, y casi no beybatallaba con nadie... ¿Estaba aburrido? Porque si lo que le hacía falta era un buen oponente, él era uno.

Salió del beyestadium, y giró su vista para buscar en donde estaban esos tres, pero apenas saliendo: Ginga, Kenta y Tsubasa estaban a unos pasos platicando de algo, el pelirrojo estaba riéndose y el chico peliverde también, Kyouya alzó una ceja, Ootori parecía estar contando algo que provocaba eso, y era extraño para él, puesto que no había visto al pelirrojo reír desde hacía un buen rato. En eso la mirada color miel del chico se cruzó con la suya y le sonrió al verlo.

–¡Kyouya! –alzó su mano y le saludo, invitándolo a ir con ellos.

El nombrado se agitó un poco, no tenía ganas de estar con él si estaba con los otros dos, pero se acercó de todas maneras.

–Baja la mano, Ginga –dijo serio, le parecía que era exagerado todo eso cuando estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ellos.

El pelirrojo reaccionó.

–Jeje, perdón. Es que no te había visto y me emocioné. –dijo llevando esa mano a su nuca.

–¿Viniste por una batalla, Kyouya? –preguntó Tsubasa con una mirada retadora.

Los ojos azules sonrieron de manera burlona al escuchar eso del peliplata.

–Tal vez, pero no creo que tú me puedas ofrecer una, después de todo te derroté en las eliminatorias antes del campeonato mundial.

Tsubasa se sintió ligeramente molesto con ese comentario, el otro había sonado muy engreído.

–No soy el mismo Kyouya.

Tategami le restó importancia y se cruzó de brazos.

–El único que me interesa para beybatallar es Ginga –le miró– ¿Qué dices Ginga, un duelo?

Eso tomó por sorpresa al ojimiel, quien no se sentía con ánimos suficientes para tener una beybatalla, más que nada porque para beybatallar con Kyouya, necesitaba que todos sus sentidos estuvieran al cien por ciento, cosa que era imposible en ese momento, puesto que tenía tantas ganas de dormirse y despertar veinte o treinta horas después, pero temía lo que pasaría en cuanto cerrara los ojos…

–¡Por supuesto! –se sorprendió a si mismo respondiendo con esas palabras, no quería decepcionar a Kyouya, así que daría el doscientos por cierto de su capacidad en ese momento, lo cual era ilógico, dado que tenía un sueño terrible…

El chico de orbes azules y cabellos verdes sonrió al escuchar que aceptaba su reto. Tsubasa observó al dueño de Leone, y se dio cuenta de que lucía algo distinto cuando se dirigía al pelirrojo.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

La beybatalla dio inicio justo junto al río. Kyouya tomó su posición y Ginga igual. Como siempre, el grado de dificultad variaba. La defensa y la técnica de asecho de Tategami llenaba al pelirrojo de incertidumbre, pues nunca podía saber cuando podía atacarle, pero lo emocionante era descubrirlo y para Kyouya era emocionante el de qué forma Ginga, intentaría tras pasar su defensa y las nuevas técnicas de ataque que idearía para hacerlo, porque cada vez que beybatallaban era diferente… sin embargo, el dueño de Leone notó algo distraído a Ginga; sus movimientos no eran precisos como usualmente, y aunque el resultado era casi el mismo, él conocía muy bien el estilo del pelirrojo. Ginga estaba cansado, y aunque la batalla lo estaba manteniendo despierto, tenía que esforzarse mucho para no perder la concentración.

Mientras tanto, Kenta y Tsubasa se encontraban espectando la batalla.

–¿No notas algo fuera de lo común? –preguntó Ootori a Yumiya.

–¿En la batalla o en el día en general? –respondió observando detenidamente a Pegasus y a Leone enfrentándose.

–Las dos cosas. –le confirmó Tsubasa seriamente.

–Umn… Ginga parece estar cansado y sin ganas de nada.

Ootori regresó la vista al más pequeño y dijo con la misma seriedad:

–¿Y cuando él es así?

–Nunca…–aseguró Kenta–, pero, especialmente hoy no parece ser su mejor día…

–¡Ha sido suficiente! –Dijo Kyouya de pronto, y ambos espectadores regresaron la mirada a los dos contrincantes.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Ginga un tanto desubicado.

El rostro de Kyouya lucía molesto.

–Si no vas a beybatallar en serio, lo dejamos para cuando si quieras hacer las cosas bien –dijo mirándolo con molestia.

–¿De qué estas hablando? –cuestionó el pelirrojo apretando sus puños– ¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de beybatallar? –movió su mano para dirigir a Pegasus– Pues, toma esto, ¡Pegasus embiste! –mandó ese ataque, pero fue fácilmente esquivado por Leone. Ginga apretó sus dientes y gruñó.

–De eso hablo –dijo el otro–, ese ataque nunca causaría ningún daño a Leone.

–¡La próxima vez será diferente! –Pegasus comenzó a girar alrededor de todo el plato, preparándose para otro ataque.

–La próxima vez…–dijo y alzando su mano llamó a Leone llegando este hasta su palma.

Eso sorprendió no sólo a Ginga, sino también a Kenta y a Tsubasa.

–¡Kyouya! –se quejó el pelirrojo al ver que Tategami abandonaba la batalla, eso era un poco humillante.

Bajó su mano y guardó a Leone en el estuche que llevaba en la cintura y ladeándose miró al otro.

–Cuando vayas a hacerlo en serio, me llamas –dijo con voz grave y se fue caminando de allí.

–Kyouya espera –lo llamó Kenta, pero este lo ignoró olímpicamente, por lo que volteó a ver a su amigo– ¿Qué paso Ginga?

–… –Estaba desconcertado, Kyouya se había enojado con él…

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

(1) El juego de mesa que jugaron Tsubasa, Kenta y Ginga aquí en México se le conoce como Timbiriche xDD, no sé como se llame en otros lados y si exista. Yo jugaba eso con mi hermana cuando éramos niñas jaja, que lindos recuerdos ^.^

(2) Aquila: La verdad sea dicha, ¡Detesto la forma en que llaman al Bey de Tsubasa tanto en Doblaje canadiense como en el español!, Earth Eagle y El Águila respectivamente… si, ya sé que es un Águila, pero se me hace tan simple, así que he retomado la versión en japonés, lamento las confusiones.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

Bueno este es mi cuarto fic de Metal Fight Beyblade, la historia se ubicaría después del torneo mundial y antes de 4D. Esta vez será de capítulos, pero no se preocupen, la historia ya la tengo avanzada y no serán tantos capítulos.

Espero les guste. Soy de México, pero he usado algunos términos usados en el doblaje de España, ya que opino que es mucho mejor que el latino, en mi humilde opinión. La verdad no tenía intensiones de describir detalladamente la beybatalla de Ginga y Kyouya, la verdad me da flojera xD, y no quiero que este fic se enfoque en eso, que para beybatallas está el anime. Y una pregunta… ¿Quieren Shonen-ai? No puedo ofrecer algo más, los chicos de Beyblade son unas criaturas para mi, no podría hacer nunca un yaoi como tal ^^Uu.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)


	2. Intentando disimular

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(12 de Octubre de 2011)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Últimamente Ginga ha tenido una pesadilla que no le deja dormir, al principio trata de sobre llevar ese hecho solo, sin embrago no podrá ocultarlo por mucho tiempo cuando eso comienza a causarle problemas con sus amigos… por otro lado… ¿Será sólo una simple pesadilla?

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Frienship, Suspense.

**Advertencias**: Contiene un muy leve **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico. Nada concreto, nada explicito).

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos, sinceramente creí que nadie leería esto, pero agradezco enormemente a: **StarSapphireWolf **(Thanks), **a LaRousseSeidy**, a **I love Kyouya** y **a Winter Rain 3.** Espero seguir leyendo sus lindos comentarios. Y aquí está la continuación.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _-Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Episodio 02: Disimulando.**

Tategami Kyouya alzó su mano atrapando a Leone en ella, dejando a Pegasus en el plato y al mismo tiempo la batalla. Eso sorprendió no sólo a Hagane, sino también a Yumiya (Kenta) y a Ootori (Tsubasa).

–¡Kyouya! –se quejó el pelirrojo al ver lo que Tategami acababa de hacer, lo cual era a decir verdad, un poco humillante para Pegasus y para él.

El peliverde guardó a Leone en el estuche que llevaba en la cintura, si dejar de mirar Ginga le dijo de lado.

–La próxima vez será cuando vayas a hacerlo en serio –dijo con voz grave y se fue caminando de allí.

–Kyouya espera –lo llamó Kenta, pero este lo ignoró olímpicamente, por lo que volteó a ver a su amigo– ¿Qué paso Ginga?

–… –Estaba desconcertado, al final Kyouya se había enojado con él todo porque no estaba prestando suficiente atención a la batalla; bajó la vista un poco triste, seguramente se había decepcionado con su pobre actuación en esa batalla.

–Ginga… –le llamó el peliplata– ¿Estas bien?

–Claro –alzó la cara y sonrió un poco apenado, cerrando los ojos– creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa a descansar un poco, como me lo haz sugerido Tsubasa.

–¿Seguro que todo está bien, Ginga? –preguntó Kenta, que comenzaba a preocuparse.

–Claro, gracias por la malteada Tsubasa –miró al peliplata– Kenta te veo después –se echó a correr dejando ahí a sus amigos.

–¡Ginga! –lo intentó persuadir Ootori, pero este no paró de correr.

–…Ginga…–murmuró Yumiya algo triste, presentía que algo le sucedía a su amigo, pero de nuevo se lo estaba guardando para si mismo.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Ginga se había detenido al fin de correr, y suspiró, aunque el sabía perfectamente que era muy injusto al no contarle a sus amigos lo que le pasaba, en realidad quería evitar el interrogatorio, por que no sabía como comentarlo. A principio no pensó que fuese algo realmente importante, pero hasta antes de ese día no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba, pero era tan absurdo que hasta le daba pena hablar con alguien sobre eso.

Ginga's POV.

"Últimamente había estado soñando mucho" –llegó al muelle, y de allí miró hacia los barcos que estaban anclados, aunque sin verles realmente– "… sueños que no puedo recordar bien, pero, que tras despertar, recordaba vagamente durante el día. Sé que soñar… no tiene nada de extraño, es común, lo sé, mi papá me lo decía cuando era más pequeño y recuerdo que cuando tenía pesadillas, él se quedaba despierto conmigo y me explicaba que tanto las pesadillas como los sueños, eran fragmentos de nuestros sentimientos, recuerdos y de las cosas que nos dan miedo… también… me decía que no había razón para tenerles miedo, porque nada malo podían hacerme" –se sentó en la orilla del piso del muelle, agitó sus pies y miró la profundidad del mar. –" ¡Mi papá lo sabe todo! Por ello, después de escucharlo, me quedaba dormido, pero… ¿Tener la misma pesadilla cada noche…? Ya me he puesto a pensar si eso es algo normal"

Ginga' s POV Fin.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Por allí cerca del muele estaba el famoso restaurante de hamburguesas donde a Ginga le encantaba pedir la triple de ternera siempre que iba, era sorprendente que pudiera comer una hamburguesa tan grande y seguir igual de delgado. De allí salió un contento Benkei, ya satisfecho de haber comido, y llevando consigo una más para el camino, tal vez.

–¡Mumumumumuuu! (1) –Dijo alegre– Nada mejor que unas hamburguesas para ponerse de buen humor –caminó y en eso distinguió al pelirrojo sentado en la orilla del muelle– ¿Ginga? –caminó– ¡Hey Ginga! –Llegó tras él, pero éste ni si quiera se movió de su lugar, Benkei se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba muy serio, y metido en sus pensamientos. Se paró y lo miró con más detenimiento–. ¿Ginga? –lo tomó del hombro para llamar su atención.

Ginga se estremeció al tacto.

–¡Benkei!

–Vaya, si que estas distraído –dijo sonriendo el enorme chico que pese a su apariencia, era una buena persona.

–Sólo un poco –sonrió Ginga, volteándolo a ver.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí, Ginga? –le preguntó.

–Nada, sólo estaba contemplando el mar.

–Ya veo, bueno, tengo que irme, Kyouya-san me espera.

–Ah… –al escuchar el nombre del peliverde pareció un poco triste. Y eso no pasó desapercibido para Benkei.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Este… –alzó la vista– ¿Podrías darle un recado a Kyouya de mi parte?

–¿Por que no me acompañas y se lo das tu mismo? –sugirió un poco desconcertado por la actitud de Ginga, no se veía como siempre.

–Em... no por ahora, –dijo cerrando los ojos un poco incómodo– ¿Si podrías darle el mensaje de mi parte?

–De acuerdo –dijo Benkei no hallándole el punto a eso– ¿Y cuál es?

–Umn… –entrecerró sus ojos– sólo dile que: "Lamento lo de esta tarde".

–¿…? –Ahora si Benkei estaba más confundido– ¿Y se puede saber a qué viene esa disculpa? –lo miró con curiosidad.

–Es un poco largo de explicar. Sólo hazme ese favor –regresó la vista a los barcos del muelle.

–Umn… está bien, me tengo que ir –caminó y regresó un poco la vista, Ginga ni si quiera se había despedido de él.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Kyouya estaba en las bodegas del muelle donde antes él y los Face hunters se reunieran, cuando él lideraba a la pandilla, pero, los Face hunters habían dejado de existir desde que él tomara a Ginga como amigo… y rival, ahora sólo iba ahí en ocasiones a entrenar, como en ese momento.

–¡Leone! –gritó el de cabellos verdes mandando al ataque a su siempre leal compañero.

Leone levitaba con su propio viento, destrozando todo a su alrededor. Ambos lucían un poco frustrados, pero nada que una buena sesión de entrenamiento fuerte no solucionara, aunque en ese momento les gustaría mucho más un buen contrincante para sacar todo el potencial y el poder de ambos. Leone tanto como él deseaban mostrar quienes eran en batalla.

Para Benkei no fue nada difícil encontrar a Kyouya, era suficiente con seguir el viento o la destrucción, él sabia que Kyouya siempre se esforzaba al máximo, a veces podía no ser tan expresivo, pero con ayuda del beyblade podía saber perfectamente como se sentía su amigo y héroe.

Entró a una gran bodega, y desde la puerta le fue posible verlo, ya que había terminado con casi todas las cajas de madera que ahí había.

–¡Aquí estas Kyouya-san!

El peliverde regresó su vista.

–Benkei… –llamó a Leone a su mano.

El aludido llegó con él y le entregó la bolsa con la hamburguesa.

–Toma, seguro que no haz comido nada en todo el día, como de costumbre –dijo sin temor a desatinar.

–Ja –bufó– Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo ligeramente molesto por la observación, pero de todas maneras tomó lo que su amigo le daba; caminó hasta sentarse en una de pocas cajas que quedaban en el cuarto, y comenzó a comer.

–Vaya día aburrido, no ha sucedido nada –dijo Benkei siguiéndolo hasta recargándose en una de las grandes cajas junto a él–. ¿Y qué tal tu día, Kyouya-san?

–Igual, no hay nada interesante después del campeonato mundial.

Benkei se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

–¿Haz ido a Bey Park el día de hoy?

–Si, y ese lugar es más aburrido cada vez que estoy ahí –dijo algo mal humorado.

–¿Por qué parece como si estuvieras molesto por algo de ahí? –inquirió mirando a Tategami.

–… –Kyouya no dijo nada, se limitó a comer hasta terminar, la verdad era que si tenía hambre, estaba agradecido con Benkei por llevarle algo, aunque no lo dijera, y si lo hacía se lo diría a su manera.

Benkei se acordó de algo.

–Es cierto, ¿El día de hoy viste a Ginga? –prosiguió sin esperar a que le contestara– Yo lo acabo de ver cerca de aquí, en el muelle para ser exacto.

El otro ni si quiera le dirigió la mirada, se entretuvo más haciendo una bolita con la bolsa vacía de su hamburguesa.

–¿Y qué con eso? –dijo desinteresado.

–Me dijo que te diera un mensaje.

Los ojos azules le miraron al fin con algo de curiosidad.

–¿Y…? –preguntó esperando el mensaje.

–"Lamento lo de esta tarde" –repitió las palabras de Ginga.

–… –Kyouya se sorprendió un poco al oír eso, y bajó la vista reflexionando, pero frunció el cejo.

Benkei se dio cuenta de que Kyouya se había puesto muy serio.

–¿Pasó algo con Ginga, Kyouya-san?

–No lo sé –dijo cerrando los ojos –el muy torpe nunca dice nada cuando algo le pasa.

Benkei alzó una ceja.

–¿Ginga tiene problemas? –preguntó ligeramente preocupado– ¿Qué tiene?

Kyouya se apoyó con sus manos de la caja donde estuviera sentado y saltó bajándose de ella.

–Ya te he dicho que no sé, pero hoy no es el primer día que lo veo extraño y no puedo asegurarlo, pero, pareciera que está ocultando algo.

–¿Y por qué te manda una disculpa? –se separó, el de cabellos morados, de la caja que estaba recargado.

En lugar de responder Kyouya caminó hasta media bodega y se quedó parado, pensando en Ginga, se sentía un poco fastidiado de estar preocupado de nueva cuenta por él, ni si quiera sabía porque se tomaba la molestia de hacerlo. Caminó para salir de allí, quizás alcanzaría al pelirrojo todavía.

–¿Kyouya-san? –Benkei se le había quedado mirando todo el tiempo, hasta que finalmente lo vio salir de la bodega, entonces reaccionó y corrió para alcanzarlo– ¡Kyouya-san, espérame!

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Ginga seguía en el muelle sentado, sus ojos se le querían cerrar, pero sacudía su cabeza y apretaba sus ojos, y al hacerlo le ardían, parecía como si fuera a llorar. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

–¡Si te duermes caerás al agua! –se reprendió a si mismo, y luego suspiró– será mejor que me vaya a casa, papá llegará en un par de horas, y será mejor que me encuentre ahí –se dijo así mismo en voz alta, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y bostezó, sacudió la cabeza y se molestó– ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Deja de bostezar ya! –comenzó a caminar.

Por increíble que pareciera, al salir Kyouya de las bodegas del muelle, alcanzó a ver todavía al pelirrojo caminando a lo lejos, y sin pensarlo aceleró el paso para darle alcance.

Ginga iba caminando, pero sus ojos se le cerraban, no aguantaba ya el sueño, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que se despertó cuando ya había amanecido; a veces cuando andaba somnoliento se sentía como si estuviera caminando dormido y recordaba los sonidos y los gritos que escuchaba en sus pesadillas, eso le hacia reaccionar de pronto y lo mantenía despierto de nueva cuenta, hasta que su cuerpo volvía a exigirle el descanso para estar recuperado.

Kyouya estaba ya cerca de él, y le pareció ver al pelirrojo tambalearse como si estuviera borracho o algo así, aunque eso era algo muy tonto, Ginga era aun un niño, y eso era imposible.

–¡Ginga! –lo llamó.

Este despertó repentinamente, hasta brincó y se volvió.

–¿Ky-Kyouya? –se volteó un poco avergonzado.

Kyouya llegó hasta quedar a unos metros de él y lo miró de manera seria.

–¿Mandas un mensaje con Benkei para ofrecer disculpas? –se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

Ginga no sabia como reaccionar, no esperaba ver de nuevo a Kyouya ese día, después de lo sucedido en la beybatalla, de verdad que le daba pena con él.

–Este…

–¡No quiero escuchar que te disculpes! –dijo Kyouya muy serio, agitando a Ginga y haciendo que este cerrara los ojos e inclinara el rostro cual niño regañado –¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, así qué habla de una vez. –exigió sin tacto alguno.

Ginga abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo peliverde un poco sorprendido… ¿A caso Kyouya estaba preocupado por él? Todo parecía indicar que si, pese a sus duras palabras… pero eso se debía a que Kyouya no tenía paciencia para tonterías. Ginga miró sus profundos ojos azules algo impacientes, esperando una respuesta y cerrando los ojos le sonrió.

–Estoy bien Kyouya, no pasa nada, sólo me distraje.

–… –Kyouya lo observó y se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, eso definitivamente no le convencía, Ginga no estaba siendo sincero, lo sabía, pero no insistió, no era como si le importara demasiado, si el pelirrojo no quería hablar era su problema– Si no pasa nada, –dijo– entonces mantén la calma– finalizó. Lo mejor era dejar eso ahí, no era su estilo involucrarse demasiado.

Ginga sonrió de nuevo, Kyouya era uno de sus amigos, pero era muy diferente a Kenta o a Tsubasa. Tategami podría estar preocupado por él, pero no demostrarlo demasiado, siempre era estoico y muy serio, pero eso no significaba que no le hubiera visto sonreír, de hecho estaba seguro de que ese día lo había visto sonreírle, y era normal que estuviera enojado, le estaba mintiendo, pero todavía no podía decirle a nadie lo que le pasaba, pero sabía que no era bueno mintiendo por mucho tiempo por ello cada vez que mentía era preciso salir de la escena para no ser descubierto, así que, tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes, o terminaría por contarle todo a Kyouya, y a él menos que a nadie le diría algo tan tonto como que le tenía miedo a una pesadilla.

–Nos veremos después –dijo Kyouya interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ginga y caminando de regreso a las bodegas del muelle, ya había estado allí demasiado tiempo contemplándolo.

–Si –Ginga miró la espalda de Tategami alejarse y sonrió, estaba contento de tener a Kyouya como amigo… De pronto, un barco que arribaba al muelle hizo sonar su corneta, y repentinamente una escena de uno de sus sueños se le rebeló en ese momento, el ruido del barco era muy parecido a ese sonido, Ginga incluso creyó que todo se obscurecía como en la pesadilla, miró como la espalda de Kyouya desaparecía frente a él, y un miedo terrible le recorrió al creer que se dormiría en ese momento, no quería estar sólo…

–¡KYOUYA! –Gritó.

El aludido se volvió repentinamente algo agitado ante ese grito casi desesperado del pelirrojo.

–¿Qué pasa? –lo miró desconcertado.

Este reaccionó de pronto y se puso completamente rojo por la vergüenza… ¿Por qué había gritado así el nombre de Tategami?

–¡Ya, ya me voy! –fingió apenado– ¡Hasta luego! –Y se fue corriendo.

–… –Se quedó muy desconcertado, ese grito de verdad que lo había perturbado.

–¿Kyouya-san? –Llegó Benkei con él– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ginga está bien?

–... – Pero el ojiazul no articuló nada, sólo se dedicó a mirar a Ginga a lo lejos alejándose de ellos…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Ginga paró en seco su carrera una vez que estaba seguro de que estaba lejos del muelle y que nadie lo había seguido.

–No puede ser… ¿Por qué grité así? Seguramente Kyouya ahora no me cree nada de lo que dije… o cree que estoy loco –suspiró agachado– ninguna de las dos cosas es mejor a la otra… tengo tanto sueño que temo comenzar a soñar despierto todo eso… ¡Mejor me voy a casa! – corrió de nuevo, esta vez para ir a su casa. Pasó corriendo por una esquina sin parar su paso, y justo chocó contra alguien que venía caminando por allí.

Ginga se tambaleo, pero logró seguir en pie, por el contrario, el otro fue directo al piso por ser más pequeño…

–¡Ah, lo siento! –Se disculpó luego de reaccionar y ver a alguien en el suelo.

–Ayy… ¿Qué me atropelló? –Se quejó una vocecita que a Ginga le resultó conocida…

–¿Yuu? –Nombró el pelirrojo al reconocerlo y se agachó para verlo– Yuu, perdóname…–dijo de verdad preocupado por haber tirado al pequeño y ayudándolo a erguirse.

El niño de llamativos ojos verde esmeralda, aceptó la ayuda de su "agresor", para así poder verlo y...

–¡Gingi! –esbozó una enorme y alegre sonrisa al reconocerlo.

–… –Ginga se sorprendió de que el niño se pusiera tan feliz de verlo, pese a lo que acababa de pasar– ¿No te haz lastimado? –preguntó preocupado.

–Para nada –se puso de pie de un brinco.

–Menos mal… –sopló aliviado Hagane.

–Oye Gingi, estaba por ir a BEY-PIT para darle mantenimiento a Flame Libra –dijo emocionado alzando sus manos– ¿No quieres ser el primero en enfrentar a mi Libra ya mejorado?

–Ah… no, yo creo que será otro día, ya tengo que volver a casa, y tengo algunas cosas que hacer… –no quería que su sueño le arruinara otra batalla con un amigo.

–¿Hee? –Se quejó el de ojos verdes– ¿Cómo qué cosas tienes que hacer? Tenía pensado retarte de todas maneras, y pensé que podría ser ahora ya que nos hemos encontrado de casualidad –dijo un poco decepcionado–, últimamente beybatallar contra cualquiera de los de esta ciudad es realmente aburrido…–dijo doblando sus brazos tras su cabeza y dándole al espalda a Ginga.

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de éste.

–Lo siento, Yuu…– sonrió apenado, y en ese momento no pudo evitar bostezar. Al verlo Yuu sonrió, contrario a su emoción anterior.

–¿Vas a ir a dormir? Parece que tienes sueño.

–… –Ginga se agito, estaba sorprendido de que todos se dieran cuenta de que tenía sueño cuando lo trataba de ocultar tanto, suspiró, quizás debía de intentar ocultarlo menos y tal vez nadie se daría cuenta– de hecho voy a comer algo, ya que tengo hambre.

–¿No haz podido dormir? –preguntó Yuu interesado.

–… –ya no dijo nada, no era tan bueno mintiendo, aunque le extrañó que Tendou persistiera con algo que ya había negado.

–¡YA SÉ! –exclamó con voz fuerte– ¡TIENES PESADILLAS!

Ginga sintió como si esa palabra estuviera formada de ladrillos y le cayeran encima letra por letra.

–Yuu…–llamó el chico en suplica, pidiéndole que no especulara.

Yuu rió alegremente ignorando la incomodidad del otro.

–Yo sé la manera de desaparecer esas pesadillas…

–¿En serio? –Preguntó, ya que eso había llamando mucho su atención.

–Si –dijo el pequeño– ¡Haremos una pijamada en tu casa!

–…

–…

–… –Ginga inclinó la vista… había prestado tanta atención al comentario anterior a éste que olvidó por completo que Yuu, era aun muy niño.

–¡Eso funcionará! –Dijo Yuu con la misma emoción– Invitaremos a todos: a BenBen, a Kenchi, a Tsubasa, a Hyouma… a Masamumu… ah no, él está en E.U –se corrigió– Hasta a Tatekyou –se refirió a Kyouya con ese "apodo" que a éste tanto molestaba (2).

–Dudo que Tsubasa y Kyouya quieran ir –lo interrumpió cerrando los ojos con desgano.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó mirándolo completamente desconcertado, como si el que Kyouya y Tsubasa no quisieran ir fuera remotamente imposible.

Ginga lo miró de reojo.

–… No lo sé… podría ser…– se interrumpió, eso era tan absurdo que ni él iría, claro que si sería en SU casa, no podía NO ir.

–Gingi… –lo llamó, y movió sus manos, indicándole que se agachara… y Ginga así lo hizo, para estar a la altura del niño de ojos verdes, cuando se hubo inclinado, Tendou lo tomó del rostro y le miró fijamente a los ojos, con un gesto muy serio, pero que hacia lucir muy gracioso al niño, quizás iba en serio, pero, Ginga no creía haber visto con frecuencia ese gesto en el rostro del chico, por lo que se sintió un tanto incómodo y… apenado por la cercanía. El pequeño de cabellos anaranjados finalmente sonrió como siempre.

–Si duermes con todos nosotros, no tendrás pesadillas –fueron sus palabras y lo soltó sin dejar de sonreírle con los ojos cerrados.

–… –Se irguió y miró al dueño de Libra sin saber qué decir, puesto que eso último dicho por éste, parecía tener sentido, aunque, todavía sonaba algo tonto.

–Mañana pasaré a tu casa para juntos pedirle permiso a tu papá, y para ir a comprar todo lo necesario.

–… ¿Mañana? –reiteró, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

–Mientras ve a quien más invitamos –le dijo ya de lejos, pues iba corriendo– ¡Nos vemos mañana Gingi, que descanses!

–¡E-Espera un momento! –Trató de decir algo…

–¡Hasta mañana! –gritó Yuu de mas lejos hasta perderse totalmente a la distancia en la calle.

–¡Yuu…! –Lo llamó todavía y se quedó como tonto parado ahí, estirando su mano, como si de verdad creyera que se extendería hasta donde iba Tendou corriendo... ¿Y ahora?

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…).

Aclaraciones:

(1) ¿Es Mu o es Bu? La verdad es que en cuanto comencé a escribir sobre Benkei, me di cuenta que nunca he sabido que es lo que murmura xDD, da igual, ¿A alguien le interesa? O si alguien lo sabe sáqueme de la duda para que yo lo corrija xDDD.

(2) Amo a Yuu cuando apoda a todos xDD, y me encanta como Kyouya se enoja xDDD.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

Bueno este es el capítulo 2 de este fic y un poquito más largo que el primero, por ningún motivo quiero que la lectura se haga pesada, espero que el siguiente no quede tan largo. Ya sabemos que le pasa a Ginga, y parece que le pasaran más cosas todavía, en este capítulo vemos como Kyouya se preocupa por él y bueno, sale otro de mis chicos favoritos de este anime, Yuu Tendou, espero les guste y comenten que opinan de la historia.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

до свидaния!

(¡Hasta luego!)


	3. Considerando una idea

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(26 de Octubre de 2011)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Últimamente Ginga ha tenido una pesadilla que no le deja dormir, al principio trata de sobre llevar ese hecho solo, sin embrago no podrá ocultarlo por mucho tiempo cuando eso comienza a causarle problemas con sus amigos… por otro lado… ¿Y eso fuese más que una simple pesadilla? (KyoxGin)

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Frienship, Suspense, ¿Romance?

**Advertencias**: Contiene un muy leve **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico. Nada concreto, nada explicito. Pero si te incomoda este tipo de historia, NO leas).

**Notas de la Autora:**

No lo puedo creer es la tercera entrega de "Nightmare", y poco a poco va tomando forma esta historia. Agradezco sus comentarios, aunque sean pocos, los aprecio enormemente y me hacen seguir escribiendo. Gracias a: **I Love Kyouya **(Nick raro ^^U) y a **Yumeiko-chan **por sus comentarios. Espero volver a leer más de ustedes y a las demás lectoras espero que regresen. Bueno, si es que les gusta la historia todavía. Aquí la continuación.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _-Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Episodio 03: Considerando una idea.**

–Mañana pasaré a tu casa para juntos pedirle permiso a tu papá, y para ir a comprar todo lo necesario –Dijo Yuu de pronto.

–… ¿Mañana? –reiteró Ginga un poco confundido.

–Mientras ve a quien más invitamos –le dijo ya de lejos, pues iba corriendo.

–¡E-Espera un momento! –Trató de decir algo…

–¡Hasta mañana Gingi, que descanses! –Se despidió Yuu desde lejos, hasta perderse totalmente a la distancia en la calle.

–¡Yuu…! –Lo llamó todavía y se quedó parado ahí como tonto, estirando su mano como si de verdad creyera que ésta se extendería hasta donde iba Yuu corriendo... Tenía que haberlo detenido, ¿No? ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer una pijamada en su casa? Pero, lo más importante… ¿¡En qué momento había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con hacerla!? Además… reflexionó en otra cosa… ¿Invitar a todos…? ¿…Todos? Decirle a todos que tenía pesadillas y que se estaba comportando como un auténtico bebe, no era algo que le agradase en nada… de hecho, ESO era precisamente lo que él NO quería y peor aún… no podía ni si quiera imaginarse así mismo invitando a alguien a algo tan tonto… Tsubasa seguramente se reiría de él, aunque pusiera su gesto más afable, y Kyouya… ¿¡Pero en qué estaba pensando!? ¡No le diría nada de eso a él! Seguro que dejaría de hablarle si trataba de invitarlo a una tontería como esa…

Llegó a su casa cuando faltaban pocos minutos para dar las seis de la tarde, y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina, para prepararse algo de comer. Tomó algo de pan, crema, jamón, jitomates, lechuga y algunos pimientos. Esa era definitivamente la comida más completa que podía comer, estaba en esto cuando escuchó el ruido de la llave entrar en la cerradura de la puerta. Saltó de la silla donde estaba sentado y corrió a recibir a su padre muy contento.

–¡Papá! –corrió hasta donde una casi réplica adulta de él se encontraba cerrando la puerta.

–Ginga– sonrió el señor Hagane.

El pelirrojo pequeño abrazó a su papá muy feliz.

–¡Bienvenido! –Exclamó.

Ryuusei (Ryo) sonrió y acarició los mechones rojos de su pequeño hijo.

–Gracias.

Ginga lo soltó y dijo:

–Papá estoy comiendo, ¿quieres que te preparé un sandwich?

–Gracias hijo, pero lo haré yo mismo, tu come.

–Está bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Esa parecía una tarde normal, Ryuusei regresaba de su trabajo en la WBBA todas las tardes a esa hora, a veces un poco más temprano. Los dos platicaron un poco mientras comían, y así pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que calló la noche.

–Oye Papá –empezó Ginga para cambiar el tema de su conversación.

El señor Hagane alzó su vista.

–Dime, hijo.

–… –Ginga dudó, tal vez porque no había pensado como plantear la pregunta del todo– Em… –murmuró empujando un vaso de la mesa, con su dedo, mientras hablaba– ¿Crees que… pueda invitar a mis amigos aquí… alguna vez?

Ryuusei lo miró y se acomodó en la mesa apoyando sus codos en esta.

–¿Quién y cuándo? –prestó toda su atención al pequeño pelirrojo.

–No… no ahora mismo, es sólo… una pregunta.

–Bueno… –se sentó de lado en la silla y miró hacia algún lugar del techo de la cocina–, tús amigos son un poco extraños… –regresó la vista a Ginga de nuevo–, pero, tú sólo avísame quién y cuándo, y no hay problema.

Ginga sonrió.

–¡Muchas gracias Papá! –luego bufó– pero mis amigos NO son raros.

Ryuusei se hecho a reír al ver el rostro de desacuerdo de su hijo con respecto a sus palabras.

–Tienes razón, lo siento Ginga. Bien, es hora de recoger esto, y hay que prepararnos para dormir –se levantó de donde estuviera sentado, tomando, su plato y también el de Ginga, para llevarlos al fregadero para lavarlos.

Ginga' s POV.

"Todavía no le he contado nada a mi papá sobre las pesadillas" –miró la espalda de Ryuusei lavando los platos, le estaba diciendo algo en ese momento, pero se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no estaba prestando mucha atención– … "se supone que ya no soy un niño, por eso, no es como si me sintiera muy cómodo diciéndoselo. El es un gran papá, así que no me regañará, pero… me da un poco de pena, tal pareciera que después de todo si sigo siendo un niño…"

Ginga' s POV Fin.

Podía sentir como el viento helado le golpeaba en la cara y en todo el cuerpo mientras corría… ¿Correr? Unos pasos de alguien… ¿O algo? Lo seguían de cerca, casi podía sentir como sus talones rozaban con los pies de aquello… tenía que seguir corriendo o ese terrible y profundo silencio lo aplastaría, pero ese frío le calaba todo el cuerpo, y comenzaba a ser doloroso en sus brazos, y sobre todo en sus dedos…

–Tengo… miedo…

Quizás por haber aceptado el miedo que sentía, ahora aquello se precipitaba con más persistencia sobre él, dispuesto a hacerle daño… Respiraba agitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero el viento era tan frío que le dolía incluso la garganta, puesto que de tanto correr el cansancio lo obligaba a tratar de recuperar el aire respirando con la boca…

–Ya… no puedo…–jadeó, las piernas se le doblaban– ya… no…

Las pisadas le alcanzaron haciéndolo caer hacia un fondo oscuro… (1)

Despertó agitado, respirando de manera descontrolada y buscando torpemente con su mano el switch de la lámpara de la cómoda.

Ginga' s POV.

"Nuevamente he despertado asustado y perturbado a horas ilógicas de la mañana. En la oscuridad me siento solo, pero cuando enciendo la luz de la lámpara, siento como éta llena todo el vacío y me hace compañía. ¿Alguien más se habrá dado cuenta de eso? Pareciera como si la luz, tuviera un cuerpo que llenara el ambiente… y por el contrario en la oscuridad se creara un vacío, a tal grado de sentirte sólo y desamparado en ella… Sigo mirando la luz y aunque cierre mis ojos ella se filtra a través de mis parpados y permanece conmigo, y ella me previene de no dormir, porque, aunque cierre mis ojos durante horas… no puedo hacerlo."

Ginga's POV Fin.

–Ginga –Llamó su padre y tocó la puerta– Ya está el baño… ¡Ginga!

El pequeño pelirrojo estaba sentado en su cama recargado de la cabecera, y aunque estaba completamente despierto tardó en contestar deliberadamente.

–¿Ginga? –volvió a tocar Ryuusei.

–Si… Papá…

Ryuusei sonrió al escucharlo.

–Despierta hijo, ya está el baño y en veinte minutos estará el desayuno.

–¡Si! –se levantó y todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue pararse, pues hacía horas que no dormía, pero sentía el cansancio crónico después de que cada noche era lo mismo desde hacía casi dos semanas.

Cuando se bañaba se le pasaba un poco el sueño, quizás por ello su padre no lo notaba. Después del baño se secó el cabello, se vistió y se acomodó como siempre su bandana, y amarró su bufanda en su cuello. Todo estaba listo para tratar de mantenerse despierto, como todos los días.

El timbre sonó de pronto.

–¡Yo voy! –Gritó y corrió a la puerta.

–¡Gingi, buenos días! –Dijo animadamente el chico de ojos esmeralda, en cuanto Ginga abrió la puerta.

–¡Yuu! –Sonrió como primera reacción, pero de inmediato recordó el motivo por el que el pequeño estaba allí… ¿Era en serio eso?– ¿…No me digas que vienes a…?

Pero Yuu no esperó.

–¡Con permiso! –corrió hacia el interior de la casa, antes de que el pelirrojo pensara incluso detenerle

–¡Yuu, espera! –cerró la puerta y fue tras él.

–¡Señor Ryuusei, Señor Ryuusei!

El aludido salió de la habitación en cuanto escuchó que un niño que no era su hijo le llamaba. Todavía se estaba colocando su saco y su corbata para irse a trabajar, cuando lo escuchó.

Yuu miró al alto hombre pelirrojo y se dejó ir hacia él.

–Señor Ryuusei.

Los ojos color miel de Ryuusei sonrieron amablemente ante ese enérgico y honesto chico.

–Yuu, ¿qué te trae por acá?

–Yuu… –llegó Ginga hasta allí– lo siento papá…

–Perdone por haber entrado así –dijo Yuu en seguida, ante la atónita mirada de Ginga– pero he venido a pedirle un favor –dijo emocionado agitando sus manos y equilibrándose en un solo pie, ya que el otro lo estaba alzando.

–No…–casi gritó Ginga, pero, se cubrió e mismo la boca. Yuu Ignoró olímpicamente la negación del Hagane más chico y esperó a que Ryuusei dijese algo. Éste miró a su hijo y luego regresó la vista a Yuu.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Gingi y yo, le queremos pedir su casa prestada para hacer una pijamada esta noche –soltó sin rodeos.

El señor Hagane miró a ambos chicos y se rió.

–Con que de eso se trataba –dijo recordando la plática que había tenido con Ginga en la noche.

–Umn… –bufó Ginga sin saber que hacer, sabía que Yuu tenía buenas intensiones, pero eso era tan tonto que no sabía como reaccionar, y no lo negó, porque una parte de él deseaba terminar con las pesadillas, sin importar el método, sólo quería poder dormir una noche completa sin despertar gritando, para después quedarse el resto de la noche con la luz encendida y pensando tonterías…

–Está bien, pero no se desvelen.

Ginga volteó algo sorprendido al oír eso.

–¡Gracias Señor Ryuusei!

Ginga también sonrió, aunque se ruborizó levemente en cuanto se encontró con la mirada de su padre, él quería ser un chico del que su padre siempre se sintiese orgulloso, y una pijamada no era algo así, estaba seguro, pero sólo sería por las pesadillas, sino ni hubiera dejado a Yuu hablar.

–¡Gingi, date prisa! –el pequeño de ojos esmeralda lo sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos en cuanto comenzó a tirar de su saco para llamar su atención– ¡Hay que comprar y hacer muchas cosas! Y sólo tenemos tres horas para ir a comprar y el resto para invitar a todos –dijo con tanto escándalo que pareciera que tuvieran tres minutos y no tres horas.

–Tranquilos –apaciguó Ryuusei–, Ginga todavía no desayuna, y aun es muy temprano, las tiendas todavía no abren.

–¿Qué? ¡Raaaayos! –Se cruzó de brazos y dijo impaciente– ¡Que aburrido! Ni modo me quedaré a desayunar para hacer tiempo –sonrió otra vez–. Mientras hagamos una lista, Gingi.

–¿Una… lista? –Parpadeó.

–Si, una lista de invitados, Benben y Kenchi no pueden faltar, así que los anotaré –sacó una libreta de quien sabe donde la traía–. Aquí anotaré las cosas que hay que comprar también.

Ryuusei sonrió, Yuu tenía mucha energía y era bastante hiperactivo, tanto que incluso ponía en un predicamento a su hijo, pero, pese a eso, Ginga se veía contento, y Ryuusei deseaba que su querido hijo estuviera contento (2)

Luego de desayunar y de el padre de Ginga se fuera a trabajar, Yuu arrastró a Ginga al Supermercado para comprar algunas cosas, el señor Hagane les había dado algo de dinero. Y con este, compraron papas fritas, refrescos, algo de helado, galletas, salchichas… entre otras cosas. Era muy gracioso ver a Ginga ser jalado de la mano por Yuu a todos lados. Gracias a que era temprano, casi no había gente por lo que pudieron andar a sus anchas. Al final, lo NO tan divertido fue cargar las cosas, sobre todo por que Ginga era quien lo llevaba. Después de andar uno pasos ya muy cansado, el pelirrojo se dejó caer en una banca fuera del supermercado y suspiró.

–Ya me cansé…

–¿En serio? Si todavía no comenzamos –dijo el más pequeño sentándose a su lado; agarrándose de la orilla del asiento y columpiando sus pies, ya que la banca le quedaba alta.

–Si, como tú no estas cargando nada…– lo miró de reojo.

Yuu sonrió.

–Está bien, entonces espérame aquí en lo que yo voy por lo que falta –saltó de la banca– ¡No tardaré! –se fue corriendo.

El pelirrojo lo miró correr y después sonrió, ese niño era increíble, era tan cambiante pero tan divertido estar con él. Hacía donde le miró correr, en su mirada se atravesó alguien conocido, y esa persona lo hizo levantarse de donde estaba y correr hacia él.

–¡Kyouya! –Gritó para persuadirlo y detenerlo de su andar.

El aludido iba caminando con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, a un ritmo ligeramente apresurado y muy serio, pero al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba desvió un poco la vista pero sin detenerse.

–¡Kyouya!

Ya más cerca de él reconoció esa voz y se detuvo, buscando al pelirrojo ya que todavía no lo había visto.

–¿…Ginga? –murmuró.

Éste llegó al fin con él y se detuvo sonriéndole.

–Hola, no esperaba verte hoy tan temprano.

El peliverde alzó una ceja, el pelirrojo le sonreía de una manera que no recordaba hubiera hecho antes y parecía completamente feliz de verle, a pesar de lo de ayer.

–Yo tampoco esperaba verte a esta hora… ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó enseguida ya que le parecía raro que Ginga le llamara como lo hacía, sin ningún motivo aparente.

El pelirrojo cayó en la cuenta de que realmente no planeo en decir algo, simplemente había corrido hacia el otro en cuanto lo había visto. Era inexplicable, pero se había sentido muy feliz de verlo.

–Ah… pues nada, sólo saludarte –dijo un poco torpe asentando su carga en el suelo y ruborizándose levemente.

Kyouya no perdió de vista la reacción del pelirrojo y estuvo por sonreír ante la ternura que despedía el chico, pero recordó de inmediato que ese no era su estilo, y fijó su atención en las grandes bolsas que Ginga llevaba.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó.

–He…–El pelirrojo reaccionó– ¡Son las compras del día! … nada más.

Tategami miró al otro atentamente sin tomar mucho en cuenta lo que decía, lo que notaba es que los ojos de Ginga lucían igual de cansados que desde hacía varios días, a pesar de sonreírle como lo hacía, incluso parecían aun más cansados que ayer, estaba seguro. Ginga era su rival y aunque no lo dijera nunca con todas sus letras, también era su amigo y le preocupaba, por ello le había preguntado ayer lo que le ocurría, pero Hagane seguía fingiendo que estaba todo bien, aunque lo cierto era que, esa no era la primera vez que el chico de cabellos rojos ocultaba sus problemas.

Ginga sintió la mirada de Kyouya muy fija sobre él y se puso un poco nervioso, la mirada azul de Tategami tenía ese efecto, pero al correr hacia él también se le olvidó lo que había pasado ayer cuando lo había visto en el muelle, él había actuado de una manera extraña y seguramente que Kyouya no tardaría en preguntarle algo al respecto o algo más sobre las cosas que llevaba, Ginga seguía completamente convencido de que eso de la Pijamada era una cosa que no le contaría nunca al chico frente a él, y lo demás no tenía forma de explicarlo sin contarle que tenía pesadillas.

–Bien, ya me tengo que ir, me dio gusto saludarte, Kyouya –se volteó– ¡Nos vemos! –apenas se había volteado cuando se topó con Yuu y casi choca con él, de nuevo, pero oportunamente retrocedió. –¡Yuu! ¿Cuánto llevas allí?

–Acabo de llegar –dijo el niño de ojos esmeralda– ¡Gingi, te dije que me esperaras! –le reclamó.

–Lo siento, ya estaba por volver.

Tendou enfocó y reconoció a la persona con que Ginga hablaba y sonrió feliz como siempre.

–¡Tatekyou, Gingi y yo estamos organizando…!

–…¡Las compras! –Interrumpió a su pequeño amigo– ¡Y ya nos tenemos que ir! –Dijo y tomándolo de la mano se lo llevó.

Kyouya lo miró y frunció el cejo, otras veces Ginga había sido mucho mejor actor que ahora, pues a leguas se veía que le estaba ocultando algo, pero allá él. De todas maneras nada de lo que planeara hacer con Tendou le interesaba, ese niño era una molestia para él.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

–¿Gingi…, no vas a invitar a Tatekyou? –preguntó el niño volviendo la cara ligeramente hacia Ginga que ahora lo llevaba de los hombros forzándolo a caminar sin voltear y previniendo así que intentara escaparse de él.

–¡Claro que no! –dijo tajante y se ruborizó.

Yuu regresó la mirada al frente y siguió caminando.

–Creí que te gustaría que viniera, después de todo es tu mejor amigo… ¿No?

–…– Ginga escuchó eso en silencio sin dejar de caminar.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Ginga y sacaron todo lo que compraron. Dejaron la comida para él final, pues Yuu se llevó a Ginga de la mano casi arrastras a su propia habitación. El pequeño sugirió que recogieran la cama y colocaran edredones y colchas en el suelo para que todos durmieran juntos. Ginga creyó que era una buena idea, aunque no sabía cuantos irían, mientras que Yuu seguían contando con Benkei, Kenta y Tsubasa. Él aun dudaba que Tsubasa fuera, pero Yuu confiaba plenamente en eso. Por lo tanto recogieron la cama, alzándola contra la pared detrás de la puerta, allí no estorbaría. Ginga tomó varios cobertores y edredones que usaba en tiempo de frío y los tendió en el suelo. Y fue al cuarto de su padre para también tomar de allí algunas cosas y varias almohadas. Yuu las cubrió con algunas sabanas y por último colocaron algunos cobertores sobre de ellos, al final Yuu saltó sobre la cama y echó a reír, indicándole al pelirrojo con ello que estaba perfecto.

–¡El cuarto está listo! –celebró el niño rubio.

–Creo que si –confirmó Ginga.

–¿Y en donde veremos la película, Gingi?

–Umn…–llevó un dedo a su boca mirando hacía arriba– la pantalla está abajo, pero… ¡Ya sé! –bajó la vista para hablarle al más chico– le pediremos a Benkei que la suba en cuanto llegue, él es el más grande de todos.

–No te olvides de Tsubasa –sonrió el niño.

–Ah, si… es cierto –una gotita bajó por su sien.

–Umn…–Yuu se puso muy pensativo– ¿Tienes una lámpara de baterías Gingi?

–Creo que si, mi papá debe de tener alguna en sus cosas.

–Algo falta, pero no puedo recordar que es…–balbuceó Yuu metido en sus pensamientos, no era que se dirigiera realmente al pelirrojo. –ya son casi las dos de la tarde, debemos de invitar a los chicos –dijo lentamente mirando el reloj de pared de la casa de su amigo pelirrojo.

–Es verdad, antes de que se haga más tarde, y también hay que regresar a hacer la comida– dijo Hagane.

–¡Es cierto! –Expresó Yuu de pronto, como si hubiese recordado algo repentinamente– Gingi, –se volvió haca él– debo de ir por algo a casa, te encargo que invites a los chicos, a Tsubasa lo podrás encontrar en la WBBA, te veré en una hora, aquí.

–He…, pero… –lo cierto es que le daba algo de vergüenza ir a invitarlos.

–Cítalos a las cinco, yo volveré lo más pronto posible, nos vemos en un rato –salió corriendo de la habitación y después de la casa de Ginga.

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

(1) Seguramente que el sueño donde tropiezan mientras sueñan y caen a un fondo, por un precipicio, o algo parecido es algo que les ha pasado también, o en su defecto han escuchado a alguien contar que le ha pasado, yo alguna vez soné eso, una experiencia nada grata, pero sólo de niña lo llegue a tener.

(2) Decidí usar el nombre real del padre de Ginga, Ryuusei Hagane. Y de paso decirles que él no me cae muy bien ¬¬, en un pésimo padre en mi opinión, en primera por dejar que Ginga creyera que estaba muerto en toda la primera temporada y después por ponerlo en situaciones tan difíciles sin apoyo alguno de su parte, nunca me ha parecido que se preocupe por su hijo, pero como odio todo eso de él, he hecho un Ryuusei algo ligeramente diferente. ¿Qué opinan?

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖOWARIIЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

Tercer capítulo que se va, y esto no pinta mucho para Shonen-ai, me dirán, pero esperen a ver los capítulos siguientes, allí será un poco más evidente. Con todo y su pena Ginga se prepara para su pijamada xDD ¿En verdad no invitará a Kyouya? ¿Y Tsubasa si irá? Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión sobre como la va historia. Gracias por leer, desde ya.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)


	4. Practicando para ser anfitrión

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(26 de Noviembre de 2011)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Últimamente Ginga ha tenido una pesadilla que no le deja dormir, al principio trata de sobre llevar ese hecho solo, sin embrago no podrá ocultarlo por mucho tiempo cuando eso comienza a causarle problemas con sus amigos… por otro lado… ¿Y eso fuese más que una simple pesadilla?

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Frienship, Suspense.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

Notas de la Autora: Hola, esta es la cuarta entrega de "Nightmare", agradezco a **Winter 3**, a **LaRoussSeidy** y a **Hikuraiken** por haber dejado un review la vez pasada. Espero volver a leer sus opiniones. Y a **Yumeiko-chan** y **a I love Kyouya**, espero leerlas de nuevo alguna vez, a la mejor no les gustó el fic, en fin, gracias de todas maneras. He aquí la continuación. Salu2!

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _-Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Episodio 04: Practicando para ser anfitrión.**

–¡Gingi, debo de ir por algo a casa! Te tocará invitar a los chicos, a Tsubasa lo podrás encontrar en la WBBA, te veré en una hora, aquí. ¿Si?

–He…, pero…– lo cierto es que le daba algo de vergüenza ir a invitarlos.

–Cítalos a las cinco, yo volveré lo más pronto posible, nos vemos en un rato –salió corriendo de la habitación y después de la casa de los Hagane.

De golpe el niño de ojos esmeralda lo había dejado sólo, Ginga reaccionó en que todo el tiempo que estuvo con Yuu se había sentido muy bien, tanto así que había olvidado la razón por la que habían empezado todo eso, se supone que todo eso era porque él llevaba en vigilia desde hace más de doce días, la euforia se le pasó y ahora que estaba solo reflexionó de nuevo su situación, estaba apostándolo todo a eso a pesar de que al inicio creyó que era completamente absurdo, y aun lo pensaba, pero, decidió tomar la idea de Yuu a pesar de todo, por que no tenia otra solución.

Suspiró y se sentó sobre la "cama" que Yuu y él acababan de hacer y cerró sus ojos, la pregunta ahora era si eso funcionaría, porque si no funcionaba ¿Qué haría entonces?

El timbre sonó y suspiró de nuevo con cansancio, tenía mucha pereza de ir a ver quien era. Continuaron tocando el timbre de manera tan insistente, por lo que aún con toda la flojera del mundo se puso de pie y bajó de la habitación.

–¡Un momento por favor! –gritó para calmar a la persona que no dejaba de tocar de manera continua– ¿Qué es tan urgente? –murmuró para si al escuchar que seguían pegados al botón del timbre, pero a cinco pasos de abrir la puerta… la puerta se sacudió como si algo pesado y grande hubiera chocado contra ella, Ginga entró en estado de alerta al escuchar eso… el timbre había cesado y no se escuchó ningún ruido más.

–¿Quién es…? –preguntó en voz alta…, no se escuchó nada, pero su cuerpo se paralizó, no sabía por qué, pero, no se podía mover– … ¿Estoy dormido… verdad? –se dijo en un susurró sin poder evitar que su voz temblara– es el sueño… no tengas miedo… sólo… sólo tienes que despertar… Ginga… despierta… –esa última palabra se ahogó en su boca al escuchar como lo que golpeara contra la puerta ahora se iba deslizando por ella, Ginga tembló, su cuerpo se sentía más inmóvil que antes, su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho y su mirada color miel, ahora asustada, se detuvo en la rendija de la parte de debajo de la puerta, lo que estaba resbalándose se vería allí, en cualquier momento, casi podía ver la sombra… ¡La puerta se abría!

Ginga reaccionó de pronto y respirando agitado se levantó del "suelo", estaba solo, y en la habitación… sin darse cuenta se había recostado sobre la cama y el sueño lo había vencido… El timbre sonó y casi gritó al oírlo, pero sólo alzó la vista a la ventana y corrió hacia ella para mirar hacia la calle y hacia el pequeño patio, el alero del primer piso le impedía ver quien estaba en la puerta, pero gracias a que la persona que tocaba se movió pudo distinguirla.

–Kenta… –exclamó y abrió la ventana– ¡Kenta!

El niño alzó la vista mirándolo.

–¡Ginga! Pensé que no había nadie en casa.

–No te vayas, ya voy –cerró la ventana y corrió para abrir la puerta, pero, se agitó levemente cuando aun metro de la puerta recordó lo que había visto en su pesadilla, respiró y se calmó, ya sabía que quien estaba detrás de la puerta era Kenta, así que no pasaría nada. Finalmente abrió.

–¡Ginga! –sonrió su pequeño amigo– toqué varias veces, y no me abría nadie, estaba por irme, pero toqué una vez más.

Ginga reaccionó, había sido Kenta quien lo había despertado al tocar el timbre, y justo a tiempo, ya que no quería ver lo que había tras de la puerta.

–Perdón, es que estaba dormido –después de mentirle tantas veces a Kenta, reconoció que eso era verdad después de varios días– ¿Y qué pasa?

–Es que ya es algo tarde… y como no te ví en Bey Park… –Bajó la vista, y luego dijo un poco más serio– perdóname por haberte despertado.

–No te preocupes Kenta, de todos modos es muy temprano para estar durmiendo –lo detuvo, ya que claramente se veía que Kenta estaba por irse.

–… –El peliverde se quedó agachado y en silencio después de escucharlo decirle eso.

–… –A Ginga le desconcertó un poco su silencio– ¿Qué pasa, Kenta? –preguntó de nuevo.

Repentinamente el niño peliverde se dejó ir hacia él y lo abrazó, pero como era todavía un poco más bajo que Ginga sólo alcanzó a rodear su cintura y ocultar su cara en el estómago del pelirrojo. Esa reacción preocupó aun más a Ginga.

–¿Kenta…?

–No estas bien, ¿Verdad, Ginga?

–¡…!

–Lo que dijiste ayer fue mentira, ¿verdad? –dijo alzando la vista con ganas de llorar– ¡No me gusta que te guardes tus problemas para ti solo!

–…Kenta… –El pelirrojo de nuevo estaba sorprendido.

–Perdóname por no ser una persona a la que tú puedas confiar tus problemas… ¡Pero..!

Ginga sonrió y acarició los cabellos de su pequeño amigo.

–No te disculpes Kenta, perdóname tú a mi por preocuparte, la verdad es que estaba buscando una manera y el mejor momento para contarte algunas cosas, así que…, –hizo una pausa– quiero invitarte esta noche a mi casa, Kenta. Yuu y yo estamos organizando algo… ¿Vendrás?

El gesto de preocupación de Yumiya desapareció y miró a Ginga un poco incrédulo.

–¿En serio puedo venir esta noche a tu casa?

–Si, y te prometo que te lo contaré todo –afirmó Ginga con una mirada afable– Nos quedaremos toda la noche… este… creo que a eso se le llama pijamada.

Los ojos del niño peliverde se iluminaron.

–¡Gracias, Ginga! –Lo volvió a abrazar. El aludido le devolvió el abrazo. Ahora que le había dicho a Kenta que se lo contaría todo, un alivio parcial a su ansiedad se había generado, era probable que, una vez que se lo contara a alguien, fuera más fácil de sobre llevar.

–¿A que hora tengo que regresar?

–Umn… a las cinco.

El niño más pequeño alzó su mano para mirar su reloj.

–Todavía faltan tres horas.

Ginga se cruzó de brazos.

–Umn… es cierto…

–Entonces… creo que regresaré después…–dijo Yumiya.

–¡Se me ocurre una idea! –Dijo Ginga bajando sus manos– haremos algo de tiempo invitando a los demás. ¿Vienes conmigo, Kenta? –Se inclinó hacia el otro niño.

–¡Claro!

–Entonces vamos, –cerró la puerta– Iremos a buscar a Benkei –se echaron a andar.

–¡Si! –Respondió el niño más pequeño– No creí que organizarías una pijamada –le comentó caminando a su lado y alzando la cara para mirarlo.

–Fue idea de Yuu– dijo Ginga– a mí ni por la cabeza se me abría pasado.

El más pequeño se rió.

–Tienes razón de echo no parecía idea tuya, tu hubieras elegido algo más sobre el beyblade, o algo así.

–… –Ginga recordó de pronto que no tenía intensiones de beybatallar hasta que resolviera su problema de sus sueños, se había dado cuenta de que beybatallar en esas condiciones sólo le traería humillaciones y discusiones con sus amigos, como con Kyouya.

–¿Y dónde está Yuu?

–Dijo que iría por algo a su casa, y que nos veríamos a las cuatro.

Iban caminando por Bey Park, supusieron que Benkei podría estar allí. Mientras caminaba Ginga volvía a sentir sueño, incluso tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano algunas veces por los bostezos, y le costaba cada vez más trabajo mantenerse despierto, afortunadamente Kenta lo estaba manteniendo despierto con su plática, sin embrago, después de que los sueños se comenzaran a repetir con más frecuencia; dormir se había vuelto para él una experiencia nada grata, incluso sentía miedo de lo próximo que vería. Ojala Yuu tuviera razón y que al dormir junto con todos sus amigos no tuviera otra vez esas pesadillas.

–¡Mira Ginga, allí está Benkei!

Reaccionó y volteó hacia donde su pequeño amigo le indicaba, y efectivamente allí estaba, el enorme chico de cabellos morados ocultos la mayoría del tiempo bajo ese gorro color gris.

–¡Benkei! –le llamó Kenta para llamar su atención. Y este regresó la mirada hacía donde escuchó su nombre. Y ambos chicos llegaron con él.

–¡Kenta, Ginga! –sonrió al verlos.

–Hola, ¿Cómo haz estado? Creo que no nos habíamos visto.

–Bien, Es cierto, Kenta. ¿Y como estas tú?

Kenta alzó sus manos apretando sus puños.

–¡Emocionado! –dijo con la misma reacción– Ginga viene a decirte algo genial.

Hanawa miró al pelirrojo recordando que él día de ayer estaba algo raro. Y después de que Kyouya hablara con él todo fue incluso más raro, por lo que Kyouya le había pedido que si le veía prestara mucha atención en él.

–Ho-hola…–sonrió y se apenó, no podía creer que estaba por hacerle a Benkei una invitación así, con Kenta había sido mucho más fácil, pero con Hanawa…

–…¿Qué pasa, Ginga? –Inquirió al verlo dudar tanto.

–Es que… quiero invitarte a mi casa… hoy, en la noche… ¿Vendrás? –dijo y se ruborizó.

–¿A tu casa? –se desconcertó Benkei, el pelirrojo no actuaba acorde con lo que decía.

–Es que…– vaciló de nuevo, quedándose callado mucho tiempo mientras que Kenta y Benkei lo miraban fijamente.

Kenta sonrió y volteo a ver al chico más alto.

–Ginga va a hacer una pijamada en su casa –aclaró para "ayudar" a Ginga con la información.

–…

–…

–… ¿Una… Pi… ja…ma…da? –deletreó y casi se va de espaldas… ¡El que creía que se trataba de algo más serio!

–Sino quieres ir no importa –Dijo Ginga desviando la vista con un poco de molestia, pero no con Benkei sino consigo mismo por hacer el ridículo con algo tan tonto.

Una vez que se recuperó del shock se quedó pensando.

–Umn… /Tal vez allí Kyouya y yo podamos averiguar algo/ –bajó la vista para ver a Hagane– Cuenta conmigo Ginga.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista un poco sorprendido.

–¿De verdad irás?

–Je, esto puede que no vaya con mi estilo, pero, nunca me habían invitado a una pijamada.

–Bueno, yo tampoco había echo una antes –dijo llevando una mano tras su nuca– gracias, Benkei.

–¡Las pijamadas son geniales! –casi gritó Kenta, llamando la atención de los otros dos ya que lucía bastante emocionado con la idea– ¡Que mal que no hallas podido ir antes a una! –enfatizó– ¡Se cuentan historias de miedo, se ven peliculas, se hacen apuestas, retos, juegos de mesa, y se comen muchas cosas ricas.!

–¡Oh, estupendo! –Se emocionó Benkei también, sobre todo con la parte de "se comen cosas ricas".

Una gotita bajó por la sien de Ginga, preguntándose si es que habría todo eso en su pijamada, ahora temía decepcionar a Kenta y a Benkei.

–¿A qué hora va a comenzar, Ginga? –preguntó el más alto.

–A las cinco de la tarde –respondió Kenta–, ¿Verdad, Ginga?

–Ya no debe de faltar mucho para esa hora, será mejor que vayamos por Kyouya-san y…

–¡No hay tiempo! –Interrumpió de manera instintiva al escuchar el nombre del peliverde– Ya quede con Yuu de vernos en mi casa, antes de las cinco, ¡Y ya es tardísimo! –Y sin más echó a correr.

La reacción de Ginga fue tan repentina que ni Yumiya o Hanawa reaccionaron a tiempo, hasta que ya lo vieron a los lejos corriendo.

–¡Ginga, espera! –El primero en seguirlo fue Kenta, pero Benkei todavía se quedó allí parado.

–Ah, p-pero… ¿Y Kyouya-san?

–¡Date prisa Benkei! –le gritó llamándolo, no quería que fuera por Kyouya.

–¡E-Espérenme! –Dijo resignado yendo tras los más pequeños.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Más tarde…

Pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde cuando llegaron corriendo a la casa de Ginga, Ginga se sentía aliviado de no haber tenido que invitar a nadie más que a Benkei, no pensó que eso le llevaría tanto tiempo, pero si, ya que Kenta llegó a la puerta de su casa le había facilitado las cosas. Y al llegar, se percató de que el niño de cabellos anaranjados ya estaba allí sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada, el cual se puso de pie de inmediato al ver que ya llegaban.

–¡Kenchi, Benben! –Sonrió completamente feliz, como siempre.

–Yuu, hola –saludó Kenta.

–¿Yuu, tiene mucho que llegaste? –preguntó Ginga.

–No –negó con la cabeza también, cerrando los ojos de manera jovial– acabo de llegar, incluso creo que se me hizo un poco tarde –rió llevando una mano tras su nuca.

–Creo que a mi también, pero ya los traje de una vez –se refirió a los chicos.

–Esta bien, yo también traje a alguien –explicó Tendou.

–… –Ginga se quedó mudo.

–¿Ah, si? –Preguntaron Kenta y Benkei– ¿A quien? –y buscaron con la vista ya que no parecía haber nadie más.

–¡Tsubasa! –le llamó el niño a todo pulmón.

Ginga hasta sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo al oír el nombre, y éste se convirtió en vergüenza en cuanto observó a Ootori salir de detrás de su casa para ir al encuentro de todos.

–Hola, chicos.

–Es bueno verte de nuevo Tsubasa –sonrió Kenta.

–No sabía que estabas en beycity –dijo Benkei, ya que llevaba tiempo de no verlo.

–Llegué hace un par de días –fue todo lo que dijo el peliplata y enfocó sus topacios en el anfitrión– Ginga, Yuu me comentó de tu pijamada y me dijo que contabas con mi presencia –sonrió de manera misteriosa como siempre– Muchas gracias, por invitarme, acepté en seguida –dijo de manera amable.

–G-gracias… por venir –Dijo el aludido, reaccionando al fin, algo apenado–. Creí que no podrías venir… he… por tus ocupaciones.

–De ninguna manera me lo perdería –contestó– eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿No? –dijo y agregó– además creí decirte ayer que tenían algunos días libres, así que no te preocupes por el trabajo.

–… –Ginga lo observó, y luego a los demás… nadie parecía incómodo con la invitación, parecía que era sólo él el que se sentía así…

–Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Benkei.

–Pues…

–¡A comer! –gritó Yuu interrumpiendo a Ginga y ganando la atención completa de todos– ¡Es que muero de hambre! –Se explicó algo apenado.

–¡Es verdad! No hemos comido nada desde el desayuno –le dijo Ginga–…, pero…

–¡Yo también muero de hambre! –gritó Hanawa uniéndose a Yuu– ¿Y qué hay de comer?

–Pues… –intentó hablar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido de nuevamente…

–¡Salchicas! –Dijo alto Yuu– ¡También hay helado, Galletas, Dulces…! –Enumeró.

Kenta y Benkei sonrieron emocionados; Tsubasa por su parte se cruzó de brazos y aunque también sonreía, no era con la misma emoción, después de todo, sus amigos eran más pequeños que él, no podía exigir otra reacción.

–Pasen por favor, vayamos a la cocina –dijo Ginga abriendo e invitándoles a pasar. El reloj revelaba justo las cuatro y treinta de la tarde cuando finalmente entraron para ir a la cocina, y ya allí descubrieron algo no muy grato.

–¿Y la comida? –preguntó Benkei.

–Bueno…– ahora si pudo hablar Ginga sin interrupciones, sobre todo porque ahora todos lo veían fijamente– Hay que prepararla.

Kenta y Benkei inclinaron el rostro con decepción. Reacción que Ginga se temía…

–Lo siento, es mi primera pijamada… –bajó una gotita por su cabeza.

–Vamos chicos, no es para tanto –intervino Tsubasa– también hacernos nuestra propia comida en la pijamada puede ser divertido –aseguró llegando al pie de Ginga, siendo observado fijamente por este. – …y si le temen al aceite, yo puedo hacerme cargo de la parrilla.

El peliverde y el pelimorado miraron extrañados a Tsubasa, con lo serio y misterioso que era, esa actitud era una gran sorpresa.

–¡Tsubasa! –sonrió Ginga.

–¡A cocinar! –dijo Yuu alzando sus manos. Kenta y Benkei sonrieron y apoyaron la decisión.

Tsubasa se acercó a la estufa.

–¿Dónde están tus utensilios, Ginga?

–Umn…–corrió a una alacena y de allí sacó dos sartenes– ¿Te sirve alguno de estos?

Tsubasa los observó y escogió al más grande.

–Este está perfecto –miró a Benkei y a Kenta–, chicos saquen la comida de las bolsas. Ginga… ¿las salchichas? Yuu, ¿me ayudas con las servilletas?

–¡Si! –dijeron los cuatro chicos al unísono.

Después de colocar el aceite y encender las parrillas, Tsubasa comenzó a freír, Ginga y Yuu miraban emocionados, mientras que Benkei y Kenta sacaron el resto de las cosas para preparar la comida. Conforme Tsubasa sacaba las salchichas, Yuu la recibía eliminando el exceso de grasa con las servilletas. Tsubasa se percató de que Ginga estaba muy atento a lo que hacía.

–¿Lo quieres intentar Ginga? –le preguntó cediéndole la espátula.

–¿He? ¿Puedo? –dijo un poco torpe.

Tsubasa se rió.

–Es curioso que me lo preguntes, el invitado aquí soy yo.

Ginga se sintió un poco tonto.

–Es verdad, je, es que mi papá siempre me dice que me mantenga lejos de las parrillas con aceite.

–Es un buen consejo –dijo volteando otra salchicha– tu padre te cuida, pero, si se tiene cuidado no tiene por que ser peligroso.

–¿A ti quien te enseñó, Tsubasa?

–Aprendí al intentarlo, no puedes saber que pasara hasta no intentarlo.

–¡Ya esta el pan! –Dijeron Kenta y Benkei.

–Bien, –dijo Ootori– ¿Me ayudas con el aderezo, Yu? –le pidió Tsubasa de nuevo– Ginga y yo nos ocuparemos de esto.

–Esta bien –dijo el niño dando un salto y yendo con los otros dos.

Yuu se encargó del aderezo, Kenta y Benkei del pan, colocando las salchichas dentro de él, mientras que Tsubasa y Ginga siguieron friendo las salchichas y los camarones empanizados. Tsubasa le enseñó a Ginga a como freír sin quemarse. Las salchichas tenían muy buen aspecto, pero algo le faltaba al pan. Yuu recordó que Ginga y él habían comprado queso para derretir, pero como estaba muy espeso, lo colocaron en un recipiente al fuego para derretirlo y fuera más fácil de verter. El aderezo de Yuu estaba bien, salvo porque le faltaba un poco de sal, cosa a la que Tsubasa puso remedio de inmediato. Las salchichas ya estaba fritas, al igual que los camarones, con ayuda de Kenta, Tsubasa llevó todo a la mesa para comer…

–Comamos antes de que se enfríe –sugirió Benkei, quien ya tenía más hambre que antes.

–¡Ya casi está el queso! –lo frenó Yuu sonriendo.

–Te arrepentirás de no probar este queso, Benkei– dijo Ginga– mi papá y yo lo compramos para comerlo con papas, es muy bueno. Te gustará.

–Mas vale que sea pronto, ya no aguanto el hambre.

Tsubasa se llevó sus manos a la cintura.

–Esperemos un poco, todo está muy caliente todavía.

–Por mi no hay problema –dijo Yumiya, mientras daba a Benkei unas palmaditas en la espalda a su enorme amigo para "consolarlo", pues este derramaba abundantes lágrimas por la tortura que era para él tener la comida lista y no comerla ya.

Todos rieron ante el exagerado drama del dueño de Bull, pero el pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda prestó más atención a la risa de Ginga y sonriendo le dijo:

–¿Ya no tienes sueño, Gingi?

–… –el pelirrojo se quedó callado ante la pregunta y se dio cuenta de que desde hacia rato no pensaba en sus pesadillas ni en su ansiedad por volver a soñarlo. Y sonriendo negó con la cabeza.

Yuu cerró los lindos ojos y le sonrió.

–Se te ve mejor Gingi.

Un pequeño rubor coloreó las mejillas de Ginga, su pequeño amigo de verdad estaba preocupado por él, y el que pensó que todo eso era una tontería.

–Gracias, Yuu.

–¿He? ¿Por qué? –dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Ginga se sintió muy feliz de estar esa tarde con sus amigos, quizás como nunca desde que los conocía… aunque repentinamente recordó que no estaban todos sus amigos allí, con respecto a Hyouma y Masamune no podía hacer nada, pero… recordó que Kyouya no estaba allí…y al fin se sintió algo mal de no haberlo invitado, ni de haberle comentado absolutamente nada, se había dedicado a evitarlo…, si miraba a Tsubasa, éste estaba muy a gusto allí con ellos ¿Por qué supuso que Kyouya no podría estar ahí también? Ayer se había sentido muy feliz de saber que Kyouya estaba preocupado por él, y hoy esa misma felicidad sintió en cuanto se encontró casualmente con él…

–¡Gingi, mira el queso! –Gritó Yuu interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, reaccionó y apagó la lumbre, después tomó una manopla de cocina para agarrar cosas calientes y tomó el frasco.

–No lo sueltes Gingi, viértelo sobre las salchichas.

–Buena idea –Ginga derramó queso sobre cada salchicha completando así la comida.

Tsubasa sonrió.

–Buen trabajo, –los miró– ¿No fue divertido?

–Si, lo fue –dijo Kenta– Jamás me lo imaginé.

–Yo hasta aprendí a freír –dijo Ginga– ¡Se lo presumiré a mi papá la próxima vez! –Dijo dirigiéndose al dueño de Aquila, el cual le regresó una sonrisa afable que casi lo hace ruborizar.

–¿Ahora si ya podremos comer? –preguntó Benkei suplicante a Ginga y a Ootori, los cuales voltearon.

–¡Adelante! –dijo el pelirrojo.

–¡Aquí hay jugos! –Llegó Yuu corriendo del refrigerador con varias cajitas en las manos de varios sabores.

–¡Gracias Yuu!

Después de eso, todos se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer… aunque Ginga estaba contento no dejaría de pensar en Kyouya por el resto de la noche…

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖOWARIIЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

Este capítulo se me hace hizo tan divertido, a pesar de ser tan general, hay de todo en el. Sin dejar de lado las pesadillas, hay mucha frescura por la intervención de Yuu, y también hay humor por parte de Benkei y desde luego un poquito de seriedad y madurez de parte de Tsubasa. Espero les halla gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi y veremos un poco de Kyouya en el próximo, no crean que lo he dejado de lado, Ginga lo intentó pero ya se está sintiendo culpable… ha que niño u.úUu.

Hace tanto que no escribía nada en fechas festivas, no recuerdo la última vez, como sea:

¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo! Espero que el próximo año nos sigamos leyendo y creo que esto es lo último que publicaré por 2011. A todos un saludo y un abrazo.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)


	5. ¿Pijamada sin pijamas?

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(25 de Diciembre de 2011)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Después de haber superado la vergüenza de invitar a sus amigos a la pijamada, ahora Ginga pareces sentirse muy tranquilo y casi parece haber olvidado el asunto de las pesadillas, sin embargo lo que no puede olvidar es la ausencia de su amigo Kyouya… ¿Pero, cuanto más le durará esa tranquilidad?

**Rating**: T (10+)

**Genero**: Frienship, Humor

**Advertencias**: Contiene un muy leve **Shonen–ai**,

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola, esta es la quinta entrega de "Nightmare", agradezco a **Hikairuken**, a **LaRoussSeidy**, a **I love Kyouya** y a **Winter Rain 3** por haber dejado un review la vez pasada. Espero todavía se acuerden del fic y me den su opinión de cómo sigue. Gracias de todas maneras. He aquí la continuación. Salu2!

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _-Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Episodio 05: ¿Pijamada sin Pijamas?**

La comida que habían preparado había sido suficiente para que todos comieran e incluso quedaran satisfechos.

–¡Mumumumuu! ¡Estoy lleno! –Expresó Hanawa contento– Esto estuvo muy bueno.

–Es cierto –dijeron todos.

–Yuu, tu aderezo quedó muy bien –dijo Kenta levantándose un poco e inclinándose hacia la mesa en dirección del niño rubio– ¿Quién te enseñó a hacerlo?

El aludido sonrió cerrando los ojos.

–Tsubasa me enseñó.

Ootori terminaba de comer justo cuando Yuu decía eso y sonrió hacia él sin decir nada.

–Tsubasa y Yuu pasan mucho tiempo juntos –comentó Benkei mirándolos.

–Bueno, en realidad eso me lo enseñó cuando estábamos todavía en Dark Nebula –explicó Tendou.

–Es cierto, –se inclinó el peliplata recargándose de la mesa– Daijouji tenía la mala costumbre de asignarnos siempre las misiones juntos.

–¡Si, y yo siempre me quejaba de eso! –Continuó Yuu riéndose.

–Cierto, toodo el tiempo.

–Entonces yo era admirador de Ryuuga, y Tsubasa no me caía bien.

–Sinceramente no sé cómo podías ser admirador de Ryuuga y no de mi –comentó Tsubasa cerrando los ojos medio indignado, expresión que no era común en él, o por lo menos que los demás en la mesa conocieran.

–Tú también eras genial, –dijo y luego miró hacia arriba llevando su dedo índice a sus labios– pero…

–¿Era? ¿Cómo que era? –Reclamó Tsubasa.

Yuu se inclinó y cerrando los ojos enseñó la lengua. Todos rieron en cuanto notaron que Tsubasa estaba bromeando con Yuu.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Ginga cambiando el tema drásticamente– ¿Ya son las seis? –quería saber.

–Ya casi –Dijo Kenta sentándose bien en la silla y volteando su mano para ver su reloj.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa, empujando su silla en el acto.

–Mi papá no tarda en llegar, recojamos esto.

–Aaawwhhh –bufaron Yuu, Kenta y Benkei por la pereza que eso les causaba inclinando la cara y cerrando los ojos.

Tsubasa se levantó de la mesa también jalando algunos trastes que estaban cerca de él.

–Vamos chicos, no podemos dejar al anfitrión solo con este trabajo.

–Tienes razón… –Dijo Kenta un poco apenado– ¡Vamos, Yuu! –animó al otro chico y este sonrió y saltó de la silla para ir a ayudar a Ginga y a Kenta a recoger las cosas.

Recogieron la basura, llevaron todos los trastes que se ensuciaron al fregadero. Ginga y Tsubasa lavaron los trastes, mientras que Yuu, Benkei y Kenta limpiaban las mesas y guardaban las cosas que había sobrado en el refrigerador.

–¡Ya está! –celebraron todos.

–¡Ahora vamos arriba! –exclamó Ginga emocionado.

–Les mostraremos nuestra habitación! –se le unió Yuu, y tomando a Ginga de la mano corrió tirando de él, afortunadamente Ginga reaccionó a tiempo para seguirle el paso.

Los demás fueron tras ellos. Pero en ese preciso momento, la puerta de la calle abría, dejando pasar a Ryuusei que apenas alcanzó a escuchar un corredero por las escaleras, pero al único que alcanzó a ver fue a Ootori, quien de hecho caminaba mucho más calmado que sus pequeños amigos, tanto así que se detuvo y le saludo.

–Buenas tardes, Hagane-san.

–Que tal, Tsubasa –respondió de buen humor el señor pelirrojo, cerrándola puerta y luego caminando para quedar más cerca de él.– Eres uno de los invitados –suspiró, y bajó la vista–, eso me tranquiliza –dijo con voz baja eso último. – ¿Y quien más vino? –quiso saber.

–Kenta, Yuu y Benkei.

–Contigo serían cuatro.

–Así es.

–… –Ryuusei se quedó callado después de eso.

El peliplata lo observó deduciendo que algo incomodaba al padre de Ginga.

–Si usted lo pide puedo informarle de cualquier cosa que pase en nuestra reunión.

–¿Eh? –reaccionó– ¡No!, ¿Cómo crees Tsubasa? –Le exaltó la propuesta del ojidorado.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio después de eso. Tsubasa se quedó observando al padre de Ginga, su entrenamiento como agente de la WBBA le había hecho bastante analítico, y aunque Ryuusei no dijo más era evidente que algo no estaba del todo bien

–Parece preocupado, Hagane-san.

Ryuusei reaccionó y miró al peliplata, pero en lugar de otra reacción optó por echarse a reír. Acción que de pronto desconcertó a Tsubasa ya que no iba a acorde con la preocupación que le viera.

–Gracias por la atención, pero si he de pedirte algo, es que, seas un buen amigo de mi hijo, y guardes en secreto lo que él te confíe. –Dijo con un gesto afable y tranquilo.

Tsubasa se sorprendió un poco al oír eso.

–Pero…

–Ginga dirá lo que tenga que decir cuando él así se sienta… si se equivoca, prefiero que sea así… al final, es así como aprendemos y crecemos.

–Comprendo –sonrió Ootori, a pesar de que le parecía que Ryuusei estaba preocupado, eso no evitaba que confiara en su hijo.

Después de eso, Ryuusei bostezó, y llevando su mano a su cabeza hundió sus dedos en su cabello.

–Voy a tomar un baño, –caminó hacia otra habitación, pero se detuvo todavía para mirarlo– si necesitan ayuda con algo estaré listo en 20 minutos.

–Le llamaremos si necesitamos algo –respondió Tsubasa con una expresión afable.

Ryuusei estaba por reanudar su paso cuando pareció recordar algo y se detuvo.

–Por cierto… ¿Kyouya no ha venido con ustedes? –preguntó.

El chico cayó en la cuenta de ello, con razón desde hacía un rato que tenía la sensación de que alguien faltaba.

–Pues… no… /De pronto creí que llegaría más tarde, pero Ginga no ha dicho nada sobre él/– pensó al final.

–Umn…, está bien –Dijo Ryuusei restándole importancia y desapareciendo por la otra habitación, pero dejando a un pensativo Tsubasa.

En realidad al peliplata se le hacia extraño que Kyouya no estuviera allí, sobre todo porque después de conocer a ambos chicos se había dado cuenta de que entre ellos había una extraña mezcla de rivalidad y amistad, y sobre todo, Kyouya parecía estimar mucho al pelirrojo, pese a todo, pues le apoyaba, aconsejaba y regañaba cuando así la ocasión lo ameritaba, y Ginga valoraba los consejos de Kyouya, tomándolos y apreciando todo lo demás también, fuera lo que fuera. Tsubasa reaccionó al darse cuenta de que ya se había demorado, y que estaba pensando cosas que en realidad no le importaban, dejó la sala para subir por la escalera y buscar a sus amigos. Al llegar a la planta alta, la recorrió con la mirada encontrando una puerta entre cerrada, y se dirigió hacia ella, en realidad aunque no hubiera estado abierta sus amigos hacía mucho ruido, así que seguir su rastro no fue nada difícil. Entró y atisbó a los chicos sentados sobre varias colchas y edredones en el suelo.

–¡Tsubasa! –Gritó Yuu al verlo entrar– ¿Te gusta? –dijo refiriéndose a la cama.

El aludido miró lo amplio de esa cama y sonrió.

–Vaya… Al parecer dormiremos juntos –tampoco fue difícil llegar a esa conclusión.

–Es por un caso especial –sonrió el niño de ojos esmeralda de lo más feliz, y el dueño de Aquila se percató que al tiempo que crecía la sonrisa del pequeño, en Ginga se hacía más notable un sonrojo, tanto que incluso notó como Ginga apartaba la vista de él en cuanto intentó mirarlo.

–Oigan… –Habló Benkei que se encontraba sentado cerca de Kenta, e interrumpiendo la platica anterior– ¿No se supone que esto es una pijamada?

–… Pues… si… –Dijo Ginga con duda, y los demás sólo miraron un poco desconcertados al dueño de Dark Bull.

–¿Y no se supone que usáramos pijamas? –prosiguió.

–¡Es cierto! –Reaccionó Kenta– Pero, nos hemos venido tan pronto, que ni si quiera nos ha dado tiempo de ir por ellas –dijo mirando al Anfitrión (Ginga).

–Ni si quiera hemos podido ir por Kyouya-San –comentó Benkei e inclinó la vista–, se enfadará en cuanto se entere –finalizó decepcionado.

El dueño de Aquila ya se había sentado junto a Yuu y tenía desde allí a Ginga casi de frente por lo que pudo notar que el chico se estremeció en cuanto Hanawa habló de Tategami.

–… /Kyouya… / –pensó el pelirrojo inclinando un poco la cara, también.

–¡No se preocupen por eso! ¡Yo tengo la solución! –Exclamó Tendou poniéndose de pié de un salto y doblando sus brazos tras su espalda.

–¿La tienes? –Parpadeó Ginga repetidamente en señal de asombro, en realidad él, aunque era el anfitrión, no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría en su "propia" Pijamada.

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que iría a casa por algunas cosas? –Le recordó

–… –Ginga no dijo nada, sólo lo contempló imaginándose que podría ser "eso" que Yuu trajo de su casa… esperaba no arrepentirse de preguntárselo.

–En seguida los traigo –dijo tan sonriente como siempre.

–Te ayudo –se levantó Tsubasa yendo tras el pequeño de cabellos rubios. No paso nada de tiempo cuando Yuu regresaba muy sonriente y Tsubasa cargando una caja la cual colocó justo en el centro de donde estaban sentados.

–Umn… ¿Qué hay en la caja Yuu? –preguntó Hanawa.

–¡Nuestras Pijamas!

–¿… Cómo? –Expresaron todos algo confundidos.

El pequeño de ojos esmeralda se acercó a la caja, y la abrió enfrente de los otros, comenzando a remover lo que ésta contenía.

–¡Tsubasa! ¡BenBen! ¡Kenchi! ¡Gingi! –Nombro al tiempo que sacaba algo y se lo echaba a cada uno.

Benkei fue el primero en reaccionar y alzó el trozo de tela que Yuu le había arrojado encima… era café oscuro y se trataba de un traje completo desde los pies hasta el cuello, la cabeza se cubría como el gorro de una chamarra.

– …¿Qué es esto…?

Ginga tomó la prenda de la parte superior y pudo ver unas orejas, largas y peludas, lo miró de más abajo y pudo ver una cola de algodón, definitivamente parecía ser un conejo.

–Esto es una broma ¿…Verdad? –Dijo esperando escuchar que eran ciertas sus palabras, mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su cabeza.

–¿Es un gato? –inquirió Kenta que a diferencia de los otros ya miraba por encima de sí, si esa cosa era de su talla o por lo menos se acercaba a su tamaño.

Yuu rió muy alegremente antes de hablar, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

–¡No, no es broma Gingi! –dijo– ¡Son unos disfraces!

–¿¡DISFRACES! –Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

–/…Me lo temía/ –Pensó Tsubasa después de haber examinado su "traje" y de haber escuchado eso de Tendou.

–¡BenBen es un Osito, Kenchi es un Gatito, Tsubasa es un Venado, Gingi es un Conejito…! –explicó y se agachó dentro de la caja para sacar otra ropa de ella– ¡Y yo soy una Vaquita! –dijo triunfante mostrando su disfraz blanco lleno de manchas negras, como si ese fuese el mejor de todos, lo curioso de los disfraces de él y Kenta es que tenían pantalón corto, y los otros eran de pantalón completo.

Yuu se colocó el tipo chalequito de su traje y se subió el gorro, dejando ver las orejitas de la vaquita… lo cierto es que se veía bastante tierno con eso puesto, ni si quiera se terminó de poner su disfraz cuando corrió a "ayudar" a Ginga a ponerse el suyo…

–¡Vamos, Gingi!

–No… no creo que se me vea bien… –vaciló entre decirle que no se lo quería poner, y entre eso que finalmente dijo.

Yuu le jaló el "saco" de las manos, y tomándolo lo extendió para ponérselo a Ginga… específicamente el gorro, las orejas del disfraz (De Conejo) se le vinieron al frente tapándole la cara. Yuu lo vio y rió.

–Te ves bastante bien, Gingi.

Ginga se ruborizó y tomando el gorro se lo retiró, apartando la vista.

–Si me veo bien ¿…Por qué te ríes…?

–Esto es como hacer Cosplay –dijo Kenta que ya se había puesto el gorro dejando ver las orejas de gato, tanto él como Yuu se veían bastante tiernos por ser niños más pequeños. –¿Han visto esas convenciones de anime? Casi todos van allí vestidos de alguna cosa.

–Yo nunca he entendido a esos chicos –Dijo Benkei restándole importancia.

Yuu se volteó y vio que nadie excepto Kenta y él se habían puesto parte de su Pijama.

–Hey, ¿Por qué no se lo han puesto? –dijo confundido como si lo más obvio hubiera sido que se lo pusieran inmediatamente después de habérselos dado.

–¿Esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir? –Se quejó Benkei suspirando y teniendo su "traje" en sus manos.

–¿Qué tiene de malo? –lo miró confuso cruzándose de brazos, ladeando un poco la cabeza y mirando a Benkei.

Los tres chicos más grandes no sabían si Yuu en verdad no comprendía lo incómodos que se sentían con eso o fingía que no sabía, para conseguir que se los pusieran.

–Vamos, Gingi… Tsubasa… ¡Esto no es una pijamada sino llevamos Pijamas! Además vamos a dormir con ellas, así que, qué más da –se alzó de hombros.

Kenta sonrió.

–Es como hacer Cosplay… –apoyó a Yuu de lo más tranquilo y sonriente, con su gorrito con orejas de gato.

–Lo cierto es que… si, tan sólo entre nosotros nos vamos a ver… –reflexionó Ginga.

–¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Dense prisa en vestirse, que todavía nos faltan muchas cosas por hacer.

–Si que eres insistente, chico –Dijo Tsubasa riéndose– … Pero… Una pregunta… ¿Por qué yo debo de ser un venado? –preguntó levantando el traje color rojizo hacía Tendou.

–¿Y por qué no? –Regresó la pregunta– Aunque…, la verdad es que me los entregaron, pero, ni si quiera miré adentro… Creo que sólo fue al azar. –dijo llevándose una mano a su cabeza en señal de pena.

Kenta se paró.

–Vamos chicos, esto en divertido –se acercó a Benkei para quitarle su usual gorro gris con rojo, aunque Benkei se estaba moviendo mucho para evitarlo, aunque finalmente logró arrebatárselo y enseguida trató de acomodarle parte de su disfraz.

–Esto en lugar de pijamada va a parecer una fiesta de disfraces –Dijo Benkei haciendo un gesto de desagrado mientras que "peleaba" con Kenta que le quería poner el disfraz, y en ese preciso momento Kenta le embrocó el gorro, dejando ver las orejas del oso, redondas y pequeñas. –¡Oye!

Ginga lo vio detenidamente y se comenzó a reír después.

–¡No te rías, Ginga! –reclamó abochornado el chico de cabellos morados y quitándose de un tirón ese espantoso gorro de la cabeza.

–Es que creo que ya le comienzo a encontrar lo divertido a esto –Dijo con una agradable risa, y parecía que la pena ya se le había pasado, tomó su disfraz y se metió la parte superior, con todo y mangas y después se alzó el gorro para dejárselo puesto, su cabello se cubrió y acomodó las largas orejas del conejo, aunque eran tan largas que nunca las pudo alzar del todo, quedando un poco dobladas. –¿Qué tal? Ahora soy un conejo, y creo que puedo serlo por el resto de la noche.

Tsubasa se le quedó viendo, y sonrió, Ginga ahora se veía tan niño como Kenta y Yuu, pero extrañamente era muy agradable verle así, incluso se veía tan tierno como ellos, o quizás se debía a la sonrisa divertida que tenía plasmada en su boca.

–¡Te ves genial, Gingi! –Expresó Yuu, corriendo hacia él.

Kenta se rió, Ginga se veía bastante gracioso, sobre todo porque, era curioso saber como era que el siempre esponjoso y alborotado cabello de Ginga se había ocultado bajo el gorro del disfraz.

–¡Que chistoso te vez, Ginga!

Hagane también se echó a reír.

–¡Tu no te quedas atrás querido Kenta! –Dijo y lo señaló– incluso tus ojos grandes parecen los de un gato.

–¡Y tus ojos ligeramente rojizos me recuerdan a los de los conejos! –señaló, y ambos acompañados de Yuu estallaron en risas.

A Benkei ya casi le estaba ganando la risa también, ante las coincidencias físicas que estaban diciendo, entre ellos con los animales de sus prendas.

–Bueno, –interrumpió Tsubasa de pronto– si el Anfitrión cree que es divertido… seré Bambi por un rato.

Por alguna razón, todos lo voltearon a ver en cuanto dijo eso. El peliplata cogió la prenda, le buscó el derecho, y se lo vistió, metiéndose las mangas también, y levantando el gorro que tenía unos pequeños cuernos para colocárselo sobre el cabello, los ojos dorados de Tsubasa resaltaban con el rojizo de aquel disfraz.

–¡Tsubasa! –Exclamaron Ginga y Kenta, atónitos, ya que todavía no se acostumbraban a ver a Tsubasa actuando tan flexible antes esas cosas, pues siempre lo vieron actuar muy serio cuando formaba parte de Gan Gan Galaxy.

–Parece que esto será muy cómodo para dormir, y abrigado. –dijo Ootori comprobando en sus brazos, que la tela era muy suave y cálida.

–¡Claro que si! –Le dijo Yuu emocionado por recibir el apoyo de Tsubasa.

Después de eso, Ginga, Kenta y Yuu voltearon a ver a Benkei, excepto Tsubasa que lo tenía de frente. Benkei hasta sintió un escalofrío al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él.

–¿Q-Qué…? –preguntó con miedo, esa acción simultánea, no auguraba nada bueno.

–Ya sólo… –Dijo Ginga.

–… Falta … –El siguiente fue Kenta.

–… Benkei –Concluyó Tsubasa.

–¡A él! –Dio la señal de ataque Tendou, y junto con Kenta y Ginga se lanzaron a "vestir" a Hanawa con su disfraz.

–¡Alto, alto! ¿Qué hacen? –Exclamó asustado el chico más grande de todos, pero aun con su tamaño nada pudo hacer para escapar del "ataque" de sus tres amigos que eran más pequeños que él.

Tsubasa los miró divertido, y aunque no intervino en el "ataque", la verdad, es que si se la estaba pasando bien, a pesar de todo.

Cuando la batalla terminó se le podía ver a un Benkei con un traje de oso pardo, completo, de pies a cabeza.

–Te quedó… perfecto –Dijo Ginga.

Yuu lo examinó con su mano bajo su barbilla.

–Creo que si atiné a tu talla.

–Esto es humillante… que bueno que Kyouya-san no me está viendo.

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de los tres.

–Vamos Benkei que no es para tanto –dijo Yumiya.

Ginga suspiró, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en su amigo peliverde y menos con Benkei mencionándolo a cada rato.

–¿Había un disfraz para Kyouya en caso de que viniera? –Kenta volteó a ver a Yuu.

–Si, todavía quedan algunos.

Benkei alzó la vista.

–¿Tienes más? ¿Cómo cual? –quería algo más digno, que ser un oso.

Yuu caminó a la caja.

–Umn… un elefante, una jirafa y un león…, pero son talla chica excepto el del elefante.

–No gracias, mejor soy un oso –volteó el rostro autoconvenciéndose de que eso era menos peor que lo otro.

–¿Te imaginas a Kyouya vestido de león? –preguntó Kenta comenzando a ganarle la risa.

–De hecho si y de jirafa también –Kenta y Yuu se seguían riendo.

Ginga trató de no imaginarse a Kyouya así, pero no lo pudo evitar y se sintió bastante incómodo, de pronto su pensamiento inicial de que las pijamadas no eran el estilo de Tategami regresó a su mente, agradeciendo su ausencia y de que no tuviera que ver todo eso.

Tsubasa se paró y llegó a los chicos.

–Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

–¡Veremos una película! –Volteó a ver al pelirrojo– ¿La tienes Gingi?

–¡Ah! Se quedó con las cosas allá abajo, pero… también tenemos que subir la pantalla de la sala –explicó acomodándose sus orejas de conejo que de nuevo le cubrían la cara.

–¿Eh? –Se exaltó Benkei– ¡No pienso salir de ésta habitación vestido así! –dijo tajante sentando en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

–… –Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que alguien encontró que decir…

–…Que mal, si Gingi, Kenchi, Tsubasa y yo cargamos la TV…, no habrá nadie que vaya por las botanas que vamos a comer para ver la película. –dijo Yuu.

–Además hay que prepararlas –Agregó el pelirrojo, mirando a Hanawa–. Si tu nos ayudas con la TV, Yuu y yo podemos hacer las botanas –sonrió cerrando los ojos bastante simpático, cosa que exacerbaba el traje de conejito que llevaba puesto, y más aun las orejitas colgando cerca de su rostro. En realidad eso era un chantaje en toda la expresión.

Benkei lo miró de reojo y se paró, totalmente consciente de que era un chantaje, pero accedió.

–De acuerdo… –dijo resignado.

–No te preocupes por el padre de Ginga, –lo tranquilizó Tsubasa– me dijo que tomaría un baño. –luego miró a Ginga– Cuando ustedes subieron corriendo, él llegó y lo alcancé a ver –regresó a Hanawa–, así que nadie excepto nosotros te veremos con ese disfraz.

–Si, ya, vamos pronto, antes de que me arrepienta. –dijo cortante por la pena.

Yuu se rió.

–Pero si te ves genial con tu traje de oso, BenBen.

–¡Ya basta de halagos y vayamos! –Exclamó Benkei, y todos salieron de la habitación para ir por lo que seguía.

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖOWARIIЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

No tengo excusa para haber demorado tanto este capítulo. He estado bastante ocupada, y a pensar de que ya estaba escrito (En papel en mi cuaderno), por más que lo intentaba no podía terminarlo, y cuando lo terminé no podía hacer las correcciones.

En fin este capítulo es enteramente de humor, la verdad es un poco tonto el contenido, pero me divirtió hacerlo, de todas maneras es una pijamada, ¿Qué podían hacer? xDD. Si, si, la cosa ya se va a poner seria otra vez, lo prometo.

Y si alguien soporta el hard-Yaoi, les recomiendo mi otro fic "Doom" un KyoxGin.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)


	6. Descifrando el sueño

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(20 de Abril de 2012)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Después de haber superado la vergüenza de invitar a sus amigos a la pijamada, ahora Ginga parece sentirse muy tranquilo y casi parece haber olvidado el asunto de las pesadillas, no obstante, lo que no puede olvidar es la ausencia de su amigo Kyouya… ¿Sin embargo, cuánto más le durará esa tranquilidad?

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Humor, Mistery.

**Advertencias**: Contiene un muy leve **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico. Nada concreto, nada explicito. Pero si te incomoda este tipo de historia, NO leas).

**Notas de la Autora:** Uy! Capítulo 6 de "Nightmare", esta vez tuve muy poquitos reviews, gracias a **Sei-LaRouss **y a **I love Kyouya, **por opinar. A los demás, que no opinaron, pero que si leyeron gracias, pero, siempre me anima más el leer un comentario. Gracias de todas maneras. He aquí la continuación. Salu2!

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _-Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Dato extra: (Disfraces) **

Ginga (Conejito), Yuu (Vaquita), Kenta (Gatito), Tsubasa (Venadito) y Benkei (Osito).

**Episodio 06: Descifrando el sueño.**

Después de que habían finalmente convencido a Benkei de salir de la habitación para que les ayudase con el resto de las cosas, habían regresado con la pantalla, y con las botanas que Yuu y Ginga se habían ocupado de vaciar y de preparar previamente en la cocina. Al llegar, Ginga y Yuu se encontraron ya a todos instalados, y a Benkei que se había deshecho de la parte inferior de su disfraz, conservando sólo el saco con el gorro. Yuu le reclamó haberse quitado el disfraz, pero Ginga apaciguó la situación haciéndole ver a Yuu que todos estaban así, que qué más daba que Hanawa también lo hiciera. Después de eso, jugaron Twister un rato, y sin darse cuenta ya era de noche.

Finalmente Ginga puso la película que compraran. Esta se llamaba "El Príncipe de Persia: Y las arenas del tiempo" (1). La película se trataba de un joven príncipe llamado Dastan, quien es engañado por un viejo visir para liberar las llamadas "Arenas del tiempo" con un reloj de arena maldito, acto que convirtió a todos en criaturas de arena, incluyendo a su padre y destruyendo todo su reino a su paso. La película continuaba en el como el príncipe Dastan hacía todo lo posible por recuperar su reino, a su padre y evitar que El reloj de arena cause más estragos.

Los cinco chicos estaban fascinados con la película; que les encantara el Beyblade no significaba que no vieran cosas diferentes de vez en cuando. Después de que terminó la película hicieron un círculo y comentaron las mejores partes de ella. Aunque toda les había parecido estupenda (2).

–Fue una gran película –dijo Kenta alzando sus manos para enfatizarlo– nunca la había visto.

–Yo supe de ella pero hasta ahora la vi –comentó Benkei a su lado derecho.

–¿Así es como se hacen los héroes, no? –agregó Kenta de nuevo emocionado.

–Claro, si es que ser un héroe es levantar el desastre que hiciste previamente –Dijo Tsubasa con una de sus sonrisas indescifrables, estando entre Kenta y Ginga.

Yuu no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar el comentario de Tsubasa, estaba a la derecha de Ginga y a la izquierda de Benkei.

–¡Claro los héroes deben de hacer entradas geniales! –Comentó Yuu.

–¡Y salvar a los débiles en peligro! –agregó Benkei.

–¡El Príncipe Dastan, hizo entradas geniales, y muy buenas peleas! –se quejó Kenta y señaló para que sus amigos lo reconocieran.

–¿Entradas geniales…? –murmuró Ginga recordando sin querer el como Kyouya hizo una de esas "entradas" cuando llegó en Nueva York a defenderlo de Jack y Damian al final del Campeonato mundial (3).

–Entradas geniales las de Tsubasa.

Eso sacó de sus pensamientos a Ginga, mirando a su lado al pequeño Yuu quien había dicho eso.

Tsubasa lo observó sin decir nada.

–Pues yo creo que la entrada más genial fue la de Ginga, cuando le conocí –aseguró Kenta defendiendo a Ginga y sin darse cuenta contándoles a los cuatro que veía a Ginga como su héroe (aunque probablemente ya lo sabían) de manera abierta– Cuando yo conocí a Ginga llegó justo así, –apretó sus dos puños hacia el frente de la emoción– como un gran héroe, y me salvó de los Face Hunters.

Ginga no supo como reaccionar ante eso.

–K-Kenta…–sonrió y finalmente se llevó una mano a la nuca algo apenado, siempre se sentía avergonzado cuando le decían ese tipo de cosas, no podía mantener la cabeza alta como lo haría su amigo Kyouya o como Tsubasa, ahí presente.

Yuu se echo a reír de pronto.

–¿Y eso qué? –sacudió su mano y cerró sus ojos restándole importancia– si tan sólo se trataba de BenBen.

El "nombrado" se sintió ofendido.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que sólo se trataba de mi? –reprochó inclinándose hacía Yuu con sus dos manos asentadas en sus rodillas– ¡Los Face Hunters éramos muy malos! –aseguró.

Varios signos de interrogación rodearon la cabeza de Yuu.

–¿En serio...? Pues a mi no me da la impresión de que fueras tan malo, BenBen.

–Oh, pero si, si era muy malo, Yuu –Intervino Ginga en la conversación, sosteniendo sus tobillos con sus manos y mirando a Yuu que tenía al lado y a Benkei al frente.

El enorme chico de cabellos morados se cruzó de brazos falazmente orgulloso por ese comentario.

–…Pero en el Beyblade, de verdad que lo era. –concluyó Ginga riéndose en seguida.

–¿QUÉÉ? –Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ginga? –dijo entre enojado y entre atónito atisbando a Hagane sin creérselo.

Ginga se rió de buena gana, llevando una mano a su nuca y cerrando los ojos.

–Vamos, Benkei la verdad es que la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, te vencí de manera muy fácil.

Hanawa se paró de un saltó y extendió su mano enseñando a Dark Bull.

–Con que esas tenemos, seguramente haz de estar deseando que Dark Bull y yo te demos una demostración. –dijo muy serio.

Kenta se preocupó.

–Benkei..., espera un momento –pero salvo Kenta nadie más pareció alterarse por la reacción de éste.

–No tienes que demostrar nada, Benkei. –Dijo Ginga sin dejar de sonreír– La segunda vez que te enfrente lo hiciste muy bien.

–¿Hee? –ahora si que estaba confundido el dueño de Bull, al principio parecía que Ginga se burlaba de él, aunque eso no fuera algo que el pelirrojo hiciera antes.

–Además –siguió Ginga– ¡Participaste en un campeonato mundial! Así que no me tienes que demostrar nada –negó con la cabeza–, haz mejorado muchísimo, eres un gran Blader.

–... Ginga... –murmuró Benkei mirando al pelirrojo.

–Perdona si no me expliqué al principio –se puso una mano en la nuca, algo apenado.

Yumiya suspiró al ver que las cosas no se habían salido de control, e intervino de nuevo.

–De todas maneras, eso de los Face Hunters, es historia.

Yuu echó sus manos tras su cabeza y dijo incrédulo, cerrando sus ojos.

–Pues yo sigo sin creerme eso de BenBen.

–Pero si es cierto –comentó Kenta alzando su dedo índice y diciendo muy serio– y Kyouya si que era malo.

Contrario a la gravedad de las palabras de Yumiya, Benkei sonrió muy orgulloso de su amigo y héroe.

–Mumumumumuuu –gritó– Kyouya es tan genial, por eso ninguno de nosotros dudó en seguirlo.

–¡Nah! Kiyoyo tampoco me da la impresión de haber sido una mala persona –dijo igual de incrédulo el de disfraz de vaquita.

Tsubasa tampoco sabía mucho al respecto, quizás esa era la primera vez que sus amigos hablaban sobre eso, lo cierto era que Kyouya tenía un estilo bastante agresivo y feroz, y aunque lo había visto actuar de manera agresiva en una que otra ocasión, nunca era lo suficiente como para indicar que no quisiera estar cerca de esos chicos, e incluso le pareció bastante honorable al final de Battle Bladers.

–Kyouya fue mi primer rival aquí en beycity. –comenzó a decir Ginga con un tono serio, logrando que sus cuatro amigos lo voltearan a ver– La verdad es que, su modo de beybatallar me impresionó desde el principio… pero no estaba de acuerdo con su modo de pensar, el beyblade no debe ser nunca usado para lastimar a los otros.

Tsubasa atisbó a Ginga muy fijamente mientras dijo todo ello, pero no dijo nada.

Benkei miró a Ginga, esa era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de Kyouya así y no se lo esperaba.

–...

–Después de ver a los de Darks Nebula, todo lo demás es un juego de niños –dijo Tsubasa de pronto interrumpiendo el momento.

Benkei miró al peliplata y finalmente se sentó.

–De acuerdo, de todas maneras ni Kyouya–san ni yo estamos interesados en ser los Face Hunters de nuevo. –aclaró para dar por terminado ese asunto que había hecho que la conversación se pusiera tan extraña.

–Yo fui un chico muy malo –Dijo Yuu de pronto, pero con una expresión contraria a lo que decía– si deciden conformar el grupo de nuevo ¡Yo seré el líder!

Al escuchar eso, Ginga alzó la vista, Kenta lo volteó a ver, Tsubasa y Benkei se le quedaron viendo un poco desubicados. Luego se miraron entre sí, desconcertados, hasta que finalmente les ganó la risa y comenzaron a reírse fuertemente, Yuu lucía demasiado gracioso diciendo eso, sobre todo por que era un niño muy tierno como para algo así. El chico de cabellos rubios los miró y se quejó.

–No se rían que es en serio.

–Claro, que si... –dijo Ginga sin poder dejar de reír.

–En serio, Gingi, si crees que Kiyoyo daba miedo, sólo espera a verme a mí.

Benkei casi llorando de la risa miró al chico y dijo:

–Claro que si, vestido de Vaquita darás mucho miedo.

–Hey! –Yuu sabía que se refería al disfraz que llevaba puesto, pero y qué, eso era tan sólo para la reunión.

Ginga dejó de reír al ver la cara de Yuu que ya lucía con un puchero.

–Está bien, Yuu, lo siento, pero es que fue algo graciosa la forma en que lo dijiste, además, tu nunca fuiste un niño malo.

Yuu lo miró un poco sorprendido.

–Pero en Dark Nebula...

Ginga negó con la cabeza y agitó su mano restándole importancia al tema.

–Eso es historia, no te preocupes ya por el pasado.–Dijo y puso su mano en los cabellos rubios de Tendou, ya que lo tenía muy cerca.

Yuu se ruborizó levemente y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–¡Gingi! –Sin pensar se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrojo, casi tirándolo, pero Ginga se recargó de sus brazos y se mantuvo sentado en el mismo lugar aunque con un poco de dificultad para poder sostener el peso de Yuu.

Tsubasa sonrió, Kenta miró un poco extrañado la reacción de Yuu y Benkei lo miró con un poco de molestia (?). Era bastante curiosa la escena debido a los disfraces de ambos.

–Yuu... –Murmuró Ginga y luego sonrió afablemente.

–¿Ya estas listo...?

–¿He...? –Exclamó después de escuchar que Yuu le susurraba eso al oído ya que el abrazo permitía que estuvieran tan cerca cómo para eso. El pequeño rubio lo soltó y miró el reloj.

–¡Es momento para el último juego!

–¿El último? –Reiteró Tsubasa– Pero... apenas son las 10:30.

–¡Pero si es tardísimo! –exclamó Kenta alarmado por la hora.– A estas horas ya estoy en el quinto sueño... (4).

Tsubasa se sintió fuera de lugar.

–Para mi no es tan tarde...

–Es que Tsubasa es Muuuuy adulto –Dijo Yuu resaltando el "muy".

–Hey, tan sólo tengo dieciséis años.

Ginga se sorprendió.

–¿En serio? Yo pensé que tenías más –dijo emocionado señalándolo.

–¿Y por qué te emocionas? –Preguntó Ootori con un gesto desconfiado hacía Hagane.

–He... por nada... –Se sintió algo apenado por eso, es que cuando veía a Tsubasa se sentía muy niño, pero Tsubasa no era tan grande como lo había pensado.– Oye Benkei, ¿Cuántos años tiene Kyouya?

–He... ¿Por qué la pregunta? –lo observó extrañado.

–Sólo tengo curiosidad.

Yuu se dirigió a Tsubasa.

–Tsubasa me acompañas a la cocina por más botanas, las que vimos con la película ya se terminaron.

–Está bien –dijo y apoyando una mano en el suelo se levantó saliendo con Yuu del cuarto para bajar e ir a la cocina.

–Voy con ustedes, quiero un jugo –se levantó Kenta también corriendo tras ellos. Tan sólo quedaron Benkei y Ginga en la habitación.

Hanawa regresó su mirada a Ginga y finalmente decidió responderle al pelirrojo.

–Kyouya-san tiene catorce años.

–¿De verdad? –Dijo Ginga sorprendido– ¡Vaya! Así que es más grande que yo por un año –bajó un poco la vista, pero emocionado– Sólo un año de diferencia y él es tan increíble y fuerte, y no hablo sólo de su Leone... –dijo sonriente y con una mirada brillante, parecía que hablaba consigo mismo.

Benkei lo observó, la actitud de Ginga había cambiado justo en ese momento mientras hablaba de Kyouya, y era completamente diferente a la de hacia unos momentos… De pronto recordó lo que había pasado ayer en el muelle, y también lo que pasó en la tarde, Ginga no le había permitido ir por Kyouya para invitarlo, eso no parecía coincidencia para el pelimorado, así que decidió preguntarlo.

–Oye, Ginga... –comenzó, pero Ginga se levantó de pronto.

–¡Vamos por algo de helado! ¿Quieres? –Dijo observándolo.

El chico más grande se quedó desconcertado ante el cambio tan rápido de actitud del pelirrojo, pero le tomó la palabra.

–De acuerdo.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Después de la película, los cuatro, aun con su respectivo disfraz, estaban sentados en círculo, alrededor de un tablero, con dados, tarjetas y un camino numerado, con 5 fichas justamente.

–¿Qué es esto, Yuu? –preguntó Kenta agachado frente a dicha cosa, sin comprender.

–Es un juego que me prestaron mis vecinos. –explicó el pequeño de ojos esmeralda.

–¿Y cómo se llama? –preguntó ahora Ginga retirándose de nuevo las orejas de su gorro de la cara.

–Verdad o Castigo.

–Umn… –suspiró Kenta y se sentó de nuevo, estando muy cerca de Ginga–, no sé por qué, pero este juego me parece que es para niñas.

–Yo una vez jugué con mis vecinos, y es para niños y niñas por igual. –Aclaró.

Tsubasa y Benkei no dijeron nada, por lo menos ese juego parecía menos infantil que los anteriores. Ginga se inclinó hacía atrás, recargándose de sus manos en el suelo, para cerrar sus ojos y suspirar con algo de aburrición.

–El beyblade suena más interesante que esto.

–¡GINGI!

–Jeje, lo siento, lo siento…–se disculpó al ser reprendido por su pequeño amigo.

Ootori sonrió e intervino después de un buen rato de silencio.

–Proveemos, haber qué pasa… –dijo alzando su mano frente a los chicos– y si no nos gusta, cambiamos por número de Votos. –sugirió.

–¿Qué? –se quejó Yuu, si no usaban ese juego su plan fallaría rotundamente, así que sólo le quedaba convencer a Ginga de que jugaran– ¡Juguemos, Gingi! –dijo casi haciendo un puchero– por favor…

El pelirrojo lo miró y sintió pena decirle que no a la linda carita de Yuu, parecía que lo había hecho a propósito.

–¡Vamos! –dijo animado apretando su puño– ¡Hagámoslo! O de verdad pareceremos unas niñas quejonas.

–Está bien –dijo Kenta

–No tengo problemas –comentó Benkei al fin.

Tsubasa miró a Hagane.

–El Anfitrión tiene el primer turno. – luego observó a Tendou.

–Está bien –tomó los dados y se los dejó a Ginga en las manos– ¡Tira Gingi! –Lo animó.

–De acuerdo –el pelirrojo así lo hizo, logrando un dos y un tres, en total cinco puntos.

–Avanzas de casilla y tomas una nota, siempre hay que tomar una nota. Pueden ser verdades o retos –dijo Yuu.

Ginga avanzó y después tomó una nota, y la observó un momento en silencio.

–¿Qué dice? –preguntó Yuu emocionado incluso parándose al lado del pelirrojo que estaba sentado, para asomarse a ver sobre sus hombros.

–Umn… Verdad… –Fue todo lo que leyó en voz alta para luego quedarse callado mirando la tarjeta en silencio…

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados al notar que Ginga no seguía…

–…¿Ginga…? –preguntó Kenta.

–… ¿Qué clase de juego es este…? –murmuró Ginga muy bajo que casi nadie lo escuchó– ¡Hey! –Exclamó sorprendido, pues Yuu se había estirado arrebatándole la tarjeta de la mano.

–Veamos… dice… Verdad: Le confesaras a todos quien te gusta, y si te niegas deberás de elegir a alguien que te aplique un castigo o no podrás avanzar. –Terminó Tendou de leer.

–¡Aaaaahhh! –Gritó Benkei exaltado, pero luego se puso muy serio y muy atento, esa información le convenía saberla.

Una gotita bajó por la sien del niño peliverde, y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa un poco incómoda.

–Esa es una pregunta de un juego de niñas…

Tsubasa miró a Ginga.

–Y… ¿Nos dirás quién es? –preguntó el joven de ojos dorados.

–¡Heee! ¿Tengo que hacerlo? –Expresó Ginga hacía Ootori bastante sorprendido de que le reiterara la pregunta.

Kenta se le quedó viendo al dueño de Aquila, no creyó que a Tsubasa le interesaría saber eso. Éste sintió la mirada de Yumiya sobre si y sonrió.

–Bueno, es que esas preguntas hacen que te de curiosidad –dijo fingiendo inocencia.

–Tienes que responder Gingi –dijo Yuu muy quitado de la pena– o de lo contrario tendrás que elegir quién te pondrá un castigo por no responder y para conservar tu avance.

–… Umn… –masculló Ginga sin saber que hacer.

–En primer lugar ¿Te gusta alguien Ginga? –preguntó Tsubasa directamente.

–¡Hey! No cambies la pregunta –se quejó Hanawa.

–Lo siento, –se disculpó el ojidorado–, lo decía porque si a Ginga no le gusta nadie, entonces la pregunta se anula.

Yuu miró seriamente al dueño de Pegasus y preguntó.

–¿No te gusta nadie, Gingi? ¿De verdad?

El aludido se sintió bastante incómodo, pero respondió de todas maneras:

–Pues… yo… –alzó la vista para pensar en alguien y… se ruborizó sin darse cuenta.

Benkei detecto esa reacción a milésimas de segundo, tanto que, apenas se movió distinguió una reacción diferente.

–¡Si hay alguien! –Saltó desde su lugar apuntándolo.

–¿En serio? ¡Dinos quién es, Ginga! –Dijo Kenta inclinándose hacia Hagane, sin darse cuenta, ya se había interesado en eso.

El aludido se sintió abrumado bajo la expectativa mirada de sus amigos, ¿Cómo fue que eso se puso así? La constante mirada de todos sobre su persona aumentó su sonrojo, pero apartó la vista.

–N-No me gusta… nadie –dijo con voz lánguida, y tragando duro (5)

–¡Mientes! –casi gritó Benkei muy exaltado– ¡No, nos quieres decir, esa cara es obvia!

Yuu, Kenta, Tsubasa… y el mismo Ginga se le quedaron mirando extrañados por su reacción y el turno de ponerse completamente rojo, ahora era de Benkei, al fin se dio cuenta de que su reacción fue muy exagerada.

–Bueno… ¡Ya elige a tu castigador! –Se sentó y desvió la vista cruzándose de brazos tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

–¡Yo te pondré un castigo! –se apuntó Yuu agitando las manos.

–No me gusta como suena eso de los castigos…–Dijo Ginga llorando de la decepción, pero resignado– Está bien Yuu, castígame.

Yuu rió encantadoramente antes de seguir hablando.

–No te compliques Gingi –explicó–, tu castigo será escuchar quienes son las personas que me gustan a mi.

–¿P-personas? –Reiteró Benkei y la quijada casi le cae hasta el suelo de la sorpresa, no podía creer que el pequeño Yuu hubiera dicho eso.

–Es un castigo muy extraño, pero me gusta –dijo Ginga algo aliviado, ya que de verdad no quería que lo castigaran.

–Está bien –dijo Yuu acomodándose bien en su lugar donde estaba sentado. – Me gustaaa… –Cerró sus ojos y alzó su mano alargando la letra "A" de la palabra "me gusta".

Todos se le quedaron viendo, muy atentos al nombre… o los nombres de esas personas.

–¡Kenchi! –dijo en seguida y Yumiya se quedó algo sorprendido– Tsubasa, –el peliplata le miró con duda– Gingi y Benben –concluyó de lo más contento hacía Ginga como queriendo presumirle, o algo así– esas son las personas que me gustan.

Kenta suspiró aliviado.

–Creo que la palabra correcta para eso es "Agradar".

–¡No, no, no! ¡Me gustan! –Defendió Tendou agitando sus manos y luego mirando a Kenta– Me gusta la perseverancia de Kenchi, la elegancia de Tsubasa, el entusiasmo y valor de Gingi y el aspecto rudo, pero tierno de Benben.

Luego de eso, todos se quedaron atónitos, Yuu lo había dicho tan abiertamente que no sabían como sentirse.

Ginga reaccionó al fin.

–Vaya, entonces hay muchas personas que "me gustan" también –dijo inocentemente– como Kyouya, Hyouma, Yuu, Kenta, Benkei y Tsubasa –dijo contento mirando a sus amigos.

Tsubasa negó con la cabeza, sus amigos eran tan pequeños que ni si quiera alcanzaban a distinguir la diferencia, sabía que a Benkei tampoco le había convencido esa información, pero no dijo nada.

Después de Ginga, Fue Yuu, Luego Benkei, Kenta y al final Tsubasa. Algunos retos y castigos eran bastante tontos, pero no evitó que sacaran un par de risas a cada uno. Tsubasa tuvo que cantar una canción infantil que recordara, Kenta tuvo que imitar a algún animal y eligió al de su disfraz. Benkei tuvo que ponerse el pantalón al revés… aunque fueron consecuentes con él puesto que sólo fue durante dos turnos. Yuu tuvo que actuar como uno de sus amigos, eligió actuar como Ginga, lo cual hizo sentir un poco incómodo al pelirrojo, pero aun así se divirtió.

A veces el sueño ya comenzaba a pegarle al pelirrojo, era mucho más tarde de la hora en que regularmente se iba a dormir, estaba seguro de que al menos dormía unas dos horas antes de que la pesadilla viniera. De pronto se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en sus problemas de sueño después de que hacía horas no pensaba en ello, de hecho sus pensamientos habían estado casi todo el tiempo en Kyouya, lo cual no terminaba de comprender, hasta ese momento en que sus problemas de dormir le regresaron de golpe como un balde de agua fría. Ahora tenía más sueño que nunca, pero no sabía si al terminar ese juego harían alguna otra cosa.

–¡Gingi, es tu turno!

El pelirrojo reaccionó algo asustado ante el llamado de Yuu. Reacción que sorprendió a Tsubasa, pero que distraídamente acusó gracia a Yuu y a Benkei por que Ginga había hasta brincado con ese llamado.

–Lo siento, es que me quedé pensando en algo… –una gotita bajó por su cabeza y las orejas de conejo volvieron a resbalarse frente a su cara.

Kenta miró muy atentamente al pelirrojo al recordar que éste reaccionara igual el día de ayer en el beyestadium, sólo que ese día Ginga se había quedado casi dormido así sentado como estaba, repentinamente recordó algo más, le había prometido en la tarde que le contaría algunas cosas, y quería preguntarlo justo en ese momento, pero, no sabía que tan adecuado fuera ya que no estaban solos.

Hagane lanzó los dados cayendo cuatro y seis.

–¡Gingi, estas por ganar! –dijo Yuu con emoción.

–Vamos a ver si lo logro –tomó una tarjeta y leyó– Dedícale una canción a la persona que te gusta… Agh! Estas preguntas parecen seguirme… –se quejó.

Tsubasa se rió.

–Así parece ser.

–Bueno, creo que no le voy a dedicar una canción a cada persona que me caiga bien… –Se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Significa que no cumples el reto? –Mencionó Benkei con malicia.

–Más castigos… ¿Verdad? –suspiró el ojimiel decepcionado y luego alzó la vista cruzando su mirada con Kenta, quien le sonrió con un gesto compasivo, aunque se veía que él quería preguntarle algo. Ginga recordó entonces haberle prometido algo a su pequeño amigo disfrazado de gatito.

–Elijo a Kenta para mi castigo –dijo de pronto.

–Ginga… –murmuró el aludido.

–Pero con una condición… –Miró a Yuu y luego a Kenta– mi castigo será responder una pregunta no actuar ni hacer nada.

–El castigado no pone condiciones… –se quejó el de traje de oso.

Tsubasa miró a Benkei y sonrió.

–Dejemos que el Anfitrión ponga esta condición por sólo esta vez.

–Yo estoy de acuerdo.–dijo Yuu– Kenchi, pregunta algo interesante, ¿Si?– El pequeño rubio se acomodó en su lugar, esperaba que Kenta preguntara algo interesante.

–Em… –se aclaró la garganta Kenta– me imagino que puedo preguntar cualquier cosa…

–Aja –sonrió Ginga tranquilo– menos técnicas de ataque, y nada que tenga que ver con la "misteriosa e inexistente" persona que me gusta –dijo eso último cerrando sus ojos y alzando su dedo índice con seriedad.

Benkei se cruzó de brazos mirándolo muy serio también.

–Estoy seguro de que si hay alguien y no nos lo quisiste contar.

Ginga se ruborizó al escuchar eso de Benkei, no sabía por que su enorme amigo insistía tanto con eso.

–¡Ya dije que no! –negó rotundamente de nuevo.

–¿Y por qué te ruborizas, entonces?

–P–por… –balbuceó sintiendo como la pena acentuaba más el sonrojo de su cara.

–¡Yaa! –interrumpió Yuu– Kenchi es quien pregunta, no BenBen.

Ginga miró a su pequeño amigo de cabellos verdes y se olvidó del tema anterior.

–Perdón Kenta, ¿Ya sabes que preguntar?

Kenta puso un gesto un poco más grave.

–No me gusta que te guardes las cosas Ginga –dijo Kenta de pronto haciendo que el ambiente de juego se perdiera de pronto y el asunto se tornara más serio.

Ginga sonrió y ablandó su vista.

–Je, lo siento, es que luego se me olvida que no debo de hacerlo…

Benkei atisbó a Ginga.

Kenta ignoró la presencia de todos y preguntó lo que le angustiaba.

–Desde hace días noto que no estás bien… Quiero saber si todo está bien contigo, Ginga. Quiero saber qué te pasa.

–… –Ginga se quedó en silencio, en cuanto había mirado a Kenta en ese momento justo, supo que esa pregunta vendría.

Tsubasa y Benkei prestaron mucha atención a lo que pasaría, Tsubasa también intuía que algo no andaba muy bien, desde ayer que los encontrara en el beyestadium… y después cuando Ginga se enfrentara a Kyouya, si hasta era evidente que el peliverde lo había notado. Benkei recordó que Kyouya le pidió que si veía a Ginga tratara de averiguar lo que ocurría con él, y aun si Kyouya no se lo hubiera pedido Benkei también quería saber si el pelirrojo se encontraba bien, ya que era cierto que pese a su carácter abierto y jovial, el pelirrojo no era tan abierto al momento de hablar sobre sus problemas y terminaba cargando con todo.

–Es queee… –vaciló alargando la "E" del qué, hasta que finalmente se animó– Es que desde hace casi dos semanas no he podido dormir bien… –Dijo el pelirrojo sin saber a dónde o a quien mirar, parecía un poco nervioso.

Kenta parpadeó.

–¿No has dormido bien? –preguntó desconcertado.

–Dos semanas parece muy pesado… –señaló serio Tsubasa.

–¿Y eso es todo? –inquirió Benkei que no le hallaba tanto problema a eso.– ¿Qué es tan importante como para que te desveles haciéndolo?

–Es que… –se quedó callado.

Kenta intervino de nuevo.

–Vamos amigo, cuéntanos –refirió a todos al escucharlos intervenir

–No me desvelo a propósito… es que he tenido un sueño raro que no me permite dormir bien… –hizo una pausa– al principio me encuentro solo en la oscuridad…, pero conforme avanza el sueño alguien comienza a perseguirme…, pero nunca puedo verlo a pesar de que se acerca más y más a mi… después sueño como aquello que me sigue me empuja hacia un risco… –interrumpió lo que decía y sonrió ansioso, llevándose una mano a su sien y jalándose un poco el gorro como para ocultarse con el– la primera vez desperté apenas sentí que caía… fue taaan tonto, pero ya no me pude dormir en toda la noche.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron callados muy atentos escuchando eso, incluso Yuu, que a veces llegaba a tomar todo con mucha ligereza estaba prestando mucha atención.

–… al día siguiente… soñé que alguien nuevamente me seguía… y esta vez me atrapó… algo pesado sobre mi, no me dejaba respirar ni gritar, no podía escapar, en lugar de mis gritos escuchaba voces y risas, era horrible, no podía despertar ni moverme… desperté asustado… a las tres de la mañana.

–Ginga… –El primero en reaccionar fue Kenta, o ese era un sueño muy largo… ¿O Ginga les estaba diciendo que todos los días estaba soñando eso? Se paró llegando al pie de su amigo pelirrojo, y éste inclinó más el rostro evitando la mirada de los cuatro.

–La siguiente noche estamos corriendo, … estamos escapando… pero nos alcanzan… escucho gritos, y al voltear… veo a alguien caer a un barranco o a un precipicio ¡No lo sé! Y me siento tan mal, porque sé que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo… o evitarlo… hay mucho ruido y gritos… no me puedo mover… no puedo despertar… y cuando lo hago no puedo olvidar esos gritos y esos ruidos aunque esté despierto… y cada día, todas las noches el sueño se repite, desde el principio hasta el final… ya se que no es real… pero sé que en cuanto cierre los ojos volverá a pasar… –clavó su mirada en el suelo con ansiedad– a veces creo verlo todo aunque no esté dormido… y cada vez me es más difícil mantenerme despierto… me muero de sueño, pero… –cerró sus ojos avergonzado– ¡Tengo miedo! –gritó al final.

Después de eso, hubo un largo momento de silencio, ninguno de los chicos sabía que decir ante lo que Ginga acababa de contarles. La ansiedad de Ginga aumentaba a cada segundo, sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca se arrepentiría, estaba esperando a que en cualquier momento las risas de sus cuatro amigos inundaran la habitación, pero no fue eso lo que llegó.

–No te preocupes Gingi –dijo de pronto la vocecita de Yuu rompiendo el silencio– Tsubasa, Kenchi, BenBen y yo, seremos tus guardianes de los sueños –dijo sonriendo tranquilo, expresión que se vió en extremo tierna por el disfraz del pequeño rubio.

–Yuu… –Murmuró Ginga, alzando la vista. La calidez su pequeño amigo era extraña, dado que siempre era terriblemente despreocupado y risueño.

–¡Si, lo haremos Ginga! –dijo Kenta reaccionando, para no quedarse atrás–, pero todo lo que nos dices es… un poco extraño.

–Si… ya sé que suena como la cosa más ridícula y estúpida que hallan escuchado –Dijo el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista–, por eso no quería que nadie se enterara…

–¡No digas eso, Ginga! –Lo reprendió Ootori.

–… –Guardó silencio de súbito al escuchar la forma tan grave en que le había hablado el peliplata, quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se acercó al pelirrojo y lo tomó de los hombros suave pero muy firme.

–Perdona, lo que quise decir es que no está bien que te lo guardaras.

–Lo siento… –dijo el pelirrojo sin atreverse a mirar al joven de cabellos largos frente a él.

Eso no le gustaba a Tsubasa, ahora el pelirrojo se veía deprimido, y no era usual para él mirarle así, por lo que intentó algo más.

–¿Recuerdas lo que me ocurrió a mi en el campeonato mundial?

Al escuchar eso alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Tsubasa, regularmente él no era tan abierto.

–El miedo si es real… –lo soltó de los hombros pero permaneció cerca de él– así que no tienes por que avergonzarte.

El pelirrojo se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar eso, por lo que sonrió y aceptó el apoyo de Ootori.

–Mi abuelo me contó una vez una cosa…–intervino Benkei, desde donde estaba cruzando sus brazos–, "No importa que tan terrorífico parezca un sueño, lo que realmente importa es el mensaje".

–¿Qué significa eso, BenBen?

El aludido los miró serio haciendo una pausa antes de continuar y mirar a Ginga mientras lo decía.

–En otras palabras, la idea de mostrar un "mensaje" así, es para que él que sueña de verdad lo tome en serio, porque, seguramente que ninguno de nosotros hace demasiado caso a un sueño, porque parece lo más común del mundo, aunque a veces sean algo raros –concluyó.

–… –Ginga se quedó pensando en las palabras de Hanawa.

–Vaya, eso es muy interesante –Murmuró Kenta mirando a Benkei.

–Eso me recuerda algo –reanudó Tsubasa– una vez estuve en América para investigar unos registros de Bladers que habían sido borrados por un jacker, así que tuve que viajar hasta México, y en el tiempo que estuve allí escuché una historia…

Sus cuatro amigos más pequeños lo enfocaron.

–¿Y cual es? –inquirió Ginga.

–En México el sueño de sentirse aprisionado sin poder moverse se le conoce como "Subirse el muerto" (6)

Eso puso en alerta a los cuatro chicos en la habitación.

–¡T-Tsubasa…! –Dijo un poco alterado el peliverde pero tratando se contenerse, no conocía del todo a Ootori y sentía que no podía ser tan directo con él– La idea es tranquilizar a Ginga…

Tsubasa interrumpió su discurso repentinamente.

–Eh… ¡No, no! Les aseguro que esto es positivo, aunque no se escuche muy bien.

Ginga ya ni sabía si preguntar pero…

–Bueno… ¿Y exactamente cómo es eso?

–Bueno, las personas sienten un sueño muy pesado que no pueden controlar, y entonces comienzan a soñar como si algo les cayera encima y los aprisionara en su cama, algo muy pesado y sin una forma concreta, y aunque son conscientes de que nada está sobre ellos, la sensación es muy angustiante, tanto que no pueden gritar, ni moverse y mucho menos escapar. –Dijo serio– Algunos dicen que es un espíritu de verdad, pero, en realidad se trata de una sensación normal, entre comillas, generada por un fuerte estrés o por un gran agotamiento, y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sólo hay que guardar la calma… –sonrió.

–Ahh… –suspiraron al término del relato inclinando la vista aliviados.

–Aunque… –reanudó Ootori inesperadamente llevando una mano a su barbilla reflexionando– … algunos también me dijeron que hay personas que ya no despiertan después de eso…

–¡Tsubasa! –Volvió a reclamar el niño de cabellos verdes.

Yuu se echó a reír repentinamente.

–¿Ya se! –Se paró de un salto y corrió hasta que apagó la luz, dejando a sus cuatro amigos desconcertados, encendió una lámpara de baterías de quien sabe dónde la traía, sólo iluminando su cara.

–Quizás es el momento indicado para la parte de la pijamada donde todos contamos historias de terror.

–¡Yuu! –Protestaron Kenta, Ginga y Benkei.

–Sólo bromeaba –Dijo Yuu apenado encendiendo la luz y llevando una mano a su nuca.

–Quizás sea el momento justo para irnos a dormir –dijo Tsubasa– ya es tarde y Ginga debe de estar cansado. –Concluyó mirando al anfitrión.

–Gracias Tsubasa –Sonrió el pelirrojo.

–¡Ahora si! ¡Todos con sus disfraces completos! –Proclamó Yuu tan emocionado como siempre.

–Si es para dormir no hay problema –Dijo Benkei resignado.

Pronto se alistaron para ir a dormir. Ya una vez con sus "pijamas" completas. Ginga se acercó a la cama y se recostó; de inmediato llegó Yuu a su lado.

–¿Te molesta que me acueste aquí Gingi? –dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

–Claro que no Yuu –Dijo el pelirrojo, sintiendo como su pequeño amigo rubio se aferraba a su brazo contento y muy dispuesto a dormirse.

–Yo estaré de éste lado Ginga –llegó Kenta a su lado opuesto también tomándolo del brazo.

Ginga se ruborizó, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención como esa.

–Ehm… si, está bien –fue lo que atinó a decir.

–¿Va en serio eso de "los guardianes de los sueños? –dijo Benkei entre confuso e irónico.

–¡Claro que si! –dijo Yuu gritandole desde la cama ya que Tsubasa y Benkei estaban parados un poco retirados de ellos– Estoy seguro de que si estamos con Gingi esta noche él no tendrá pesadillas… ¡Tsubasa! –aseguró y llamó al peliplata indicándole que fuera junto a él.

El nombrado miró a Hanawa.

–Bueno, parece que si es muy enserio.

–¿Y tú de verdad crees que funcione? –preguntó serio– ¿No sería mejor ayudar a Ginga a descifrar el mensaje?

–Umn… –El peliplata sabía que eso hubiera sido lo mejor sin embargo el motivo del porqué estaban allí había sido otro, Ginga parecía estarlo pasando mal, y lo cierto es que tal vez por esa noche estaría más tranquilo al sentirse acompañado por ellos… Tsubasa sabía que las intenciones de Yuu eran buenas…, pero algo tan infantil como eso no resolvería el problema– por ahora esto tendrá que ser suficiente, después de todo ya todos necesitamos dormir.

–Es verdad, pero si Kyouya-san estuviera aquí estaría de acuerdo conmigo, en que hay que resolverlo de una vez.

Tsubasa estaba de acuerdo con eso también, pero…

–Vamos –dijo y caminó hasta levantar las cobijas del lado donde estaba dormido Yuu, miró la cara de Ginga y aunque cerraba los ojos sabia que no estaba dormido.

–¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó.

–Creo que si –dijo abriendo los ojos algo cansado.

Tsubasa le sonrió.

–Trata de dormir Ginga, estamos aquí, no te dejaremos caer en la pesadilla –dijo amablemente.

–Y si es así, sólo trata de calmarte un poco, a veces podemos controlar lo que soñamos si guardamos la calma –Dijo Benkei caminando hacia donde estaba el apagador, y una vez que apagó la luz, se acercó al lado donde estaba Kenta dormido y tomó las cobijas para taparse.

–Buenas noches, Ginga –Se despidió Tsubasa, bajándose el gorro con los cuernos del venado ya que le estorbaban para recostarse.

–Buenas noches Tsubasa –lo despidió Ginga afablemente.

–Buenas noches a todos –Dijo Hanawa con un bostezo, acomodándose al fin y casi cayendo dormido de inmediato.

–Buenas noches Benkei… –respondió el pelirrojo.

Y después de eso, todo el cuarto quedó inundado en la oscuridad de la noche, pero eso no era problema para Ginga, ya que muy pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, ¿y cómo no?, después de tantas noches en la oscuridad. Si, en aquella oscuridad… donde "ella" (7) estaba aguardando el momento justo en que quisiera cerrarlos para entrar por ellos, antes, de manera tan ágil, de modo que nunca advertía el momento en que lo hacía, pero a diferencia de ayer y de las otras diez noches, por primera vez, en ese momento, no se sentía solo e inmerso en esa oscuridad. El silencio y tranquilidad era tal esa noche que incluso alcanzaba a escuchar la suave respiración de sus amigos que dormían placidamente junto a él, y suspiró, de verdad que los envidiaba. Miró al techo de nuevo y se acordó de Kyouya… ¿El ya estaría dormido también?

–… /Buenas noches, Kyouya…/ –dijo en su mente como si el nombrado pudiera oírle… y tras eso, un fuerte sueño le llegó de súbito, siendo incapaz de mantener la mirada en el techo como lo hacía, sus ojos se fueron cerrando sin que pudiera evitarlo, como si sus parpados pesaran el tripe, aunque trató de no dejarse vencer por ese sueño súbito, no pudo controlarlo, su cansancio era tal que le fue imposible

–Kyou…ya… –escapó de sus labios en un susurro.

Y se quedó dormido…

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

(1) Nunca la he visto, tenía pensado hacerlo antes de escribir el capítulo, pero como no he tenido mucho tiempo, ni ganas pues, no tengo ni idea de si es buena xDD, si la vieron me cuentan.

(2) Sinopsis que saque de una página de Internet y acomodé de modo que quedara en narrativo y no de sinopsis xDD

(3) He borrado de mi cabeza el final de MFB: Explosión pero convenientemente recuerdo esa parte por que Kyouya se veía tan genial llegando a salvar a Ginga xDDD ¿Recuerdan?

(4) El Quinto sueño: Es una expresión Mexicana que quiere decir "Llevo horas dormido". xDDD

(5) ¿Le creemos a Ginga que no le gusta nadie? xDDD

(6) Tsubasa da la explicación correcta de la creencia. Y Si, si se le conoce como "Subirse el muerto".

(7) "ella": La pesadilla.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖOWARIIЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

No, no es el final del fic, esto aun no se resuelve.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, les juro que el fic ya está casi terminado, sólo que está en mi libreta, y tengo poco tiempo para pasarlo a la PC, gracias por su paciencia. Este es él último capítulo sobre la Pijamada, espero les halla gustado, pero ya es momento de comenzar a aclarar las cosas, finalmente veremos a Kyouya en el siguiente capítulo.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Menos virus) serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


	7. Mensaje Recibido

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(30 de Mayo de 2012)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic y no gano absolutamente nada (Bueno fuera ¬¬Uu)_

**Resumen**:

Después de haber superado la vergüenza de invitar a sus amigos a la pijamada, ahora Ginga parece sentirse muy tranquilo y casi parece haber olvidado el asunto de las pesadillas, lo que no puede olvidar es la ausencia de su amigo Kyouya… ¿Sin embargo, cuánto más le durará esa tranquilidad?

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Suspence, Mistery, Adventure.

**Advertencias**: Contiene un muy leve **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico. Nada concreto, nada explicito. Pero si te incomoda este tipo de historia, NO leas).

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Hola, Hola! ¡Dios! Que contenta estoy es la séptima entrega de Nightmare y esta vez tengo más reviews, ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Y de paso decir que en este mes es mi cumpleaños, se aceptan felicitaciones, comentarios y sugerencias. ¿Quieren más fics KyoxGin? Ideas por favor xDD Okas, weno ando un poco corta de tiempo, pero esta historia seguirá. Quiero agradecer a: **Sei-LaRouss** (Por todo su apoyo), a **RominaDark5** (Gracias, gracias, niña), a **Hikuraiken** (Gracias por volver) y a **Leone-san** (Gracias por haber leído, espero leerte de nuevo. Aquí finalmente te enteraras de lo que preguntas,) Gracias de nuevo por animarme a seguir.

Lo prometido es deuda, Kyouya está de vuelta en este capítulo (No sólo Ginga lo extrañó xDD)

Sin más preámbulo, al fic…

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _-Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Episodio 07: Mensaje Recibido.**

–_Ginga…_

Volteó enseguida al escuchar su nombre, pero tras él no había nadie. Buscó con la mirada en el resto del lugar, pero no había absolutamente nada, ni nadie alrededor… o eso parecía… siguió caminando, ni si quiera sabia a donde se dirigía, pero era mejor caminar a permanecer parado en medio de esa inmensa oscuridad, sus pasos sonaban por todo el lugar esparciendo un sólido eco, cerniendo aquel amplio espacio. De pronto se detuvo, al escuchar algo que no había escuchando antes en aquella oscuridad, un sonido constante, un golpe tras otro, giró la vista, pero seguía sin haber nada, sin embargo al haber detenido el ruido de sus propios pasos al quedarse de pie, pudo perfectamente escuchar como ese golpeteo se aproximaba… desde muy lejos, pero se acercaba…

–_Giiinnngaa…_

El tono en que había sido llamado lo sacudió completamente… Ese murmullo tétrico y sumado a ese golpeteo que cada vez estaba más cerca dejaron al pelirrojo ojimiel sin aliento, sentía que apenas y podía respirar, y era mas angustiante porque podía sentir unas heladas ráfagas de viento envolver su cuerpo y helarle hasta los huesos, pero ese viento frío le dificultaba la respiración, su oído se agudizó, permitiéndole escuchar su agitada y dificultada respiración… comenzó a caminar más rápido para "salir" de ahí, pero de pronto sintió como el golpeteo que se aproximaba ya no venía tras él, sino que se escuchaba de frente, se giró y comenzó a andar al lado contrario, su respiración se hizo más difícil, sus pulmones le exigían más, y él apenas y si podía seguir caminando para ponerse a salvo de lo que lo asechaba, comenzó a tropezar, no podía ver nada, pero sentía como en el suelo oscuro habían obstáculos que le impedían andar, casi caía, sus pies se hundían en el suelo, era extraño parecía que algo se enredaba en sus pies, o más bien, parecía que el suelo se desboronaba en sus pies, y se estaba hundiendo, ya no estaba avanzando, el golpeteo estaba más cerca estaba sobre él, cerró sus ojos y abrió sus labios gritando, cuanto sintió el golpeteo pisarle los talones, el ruido azotó sus oídos, y escuchó sus gritos en medio de un sonido indescifrable y aterrador.

–_¡Gingaaaa!_

Se tapó los oídos y siguió gritando para acallar ese golpeteo, su mirada se traslado hacia donde pudo ver un par de orbes azules, en lo alto de una peña, el ruido enmudeció de súbito, sus oídos estaban ensordecidos, extendió sus brazos… y cayó al vacío…

… … …

… …

…

Abrió los ojos de súbito y saltó en la cama sentándose y gritando, para cubrirse los oídos. De inmediato Tsubasa y Benkei despertaron, pero sobre todo despertaron algo perturbados Kenta y Yuu que dormían junto a él y que además lo abrazaban.

–¡Gingi!

–¡Ginga, qué te pasa?

–¡Ginga, tranquilo!

Lo llamaban sus amigos, pero el pelirrojo no podía escucharlos, seguía tapándose los oídos y gritando desesperado. Benkei fue el único en moverse para tomar al pelirrojo de los hombros y traerlo de regreso a la realidad

–¡Ginga! –Lo llamó firme y muy claro, logrando milagrosamente hacerlo reaccionar de su trance.

–… –Estaba perplejo, se encontraba sentado sobre la cama que habían hecho Yuu y él en la tarde del día anterior y frente a él estaba su enorme amigo Hanawa, parado y sujetándolo de los hombros, el cual lo observaba con una expresión muy firme… aunque algo preocupada– ¿…Qué…? –finalmente balbuceó torpemente… ¿Qué había pasado?

–¿Ginga? –Escuchó y volteó hallando a su alrededor al resto de sus amigos: Tsubasa, Kenta y Yuu…

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el peliplata muy preocupado, finalmente moviéndose para tomar a Ginga de un hombro y voltearlo levemente hacia él

–Yo… –murmuró desorientado. Benkei lo soltó quedándose de pie y dejándolo ahora en manos de Ootori. Ginga miró hacia la ventana percatándose de la luz que atravesaba por el cristal– …¿Qué hora es…? –fue su primera inquietud.

–Las siete y diez –le respondió Kenta ya que parecía el único que traía reloj.

–Es muy temprano todavía –dijo Yuu bostezando, llevándose una mano a su boca, parecía menos preocupado que todos, al comprobar que Hagane estaba bien.

Tsubasa no hizo mucho caso a ese comentario de Tendou y se centró en el pelirrojo otra vez:

–Pero, ¿Qué pasó Ginga? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

–… –Inclinó la vista tratando de recordar lo que había soñado, pero por la manera en que despertó, sus ideas estaban hechas un lío…

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y todos voltearon hacia allí casi al mismo tiempo un poco conmocionados.

–Chicos… ¿Ya están despiertos? –preguntó Ryuusei tras la puerta.

–… –se voltearon a ver entre sí, sin saber si responder o no. Finalmente la mirada de todos cayó sobre Ginga y éste reaccionó al fin para responder a su padre…

–Si papá.

El señor de cabellos rojos sonrió al escuchar a su hijo con su siempre enérgica voz y retiró la mano de la manija, que pensó por un momento girar para irrumpir en la habitación.

–Me voy a trabajar, no dejen desorden –advirtió alzando un poco más la voz para que lo escucharan claramente.

–No señor Hagane –Dijeron todos al unísono cual salón de clases de escuela, a excepción de Ginga que respondió un: "Si papá".

Estaba por irse, pero recordó algo y volvió a hablar:

–Y no olvides darte un baño hijo.

La cara del pelirrojo se puso casi tan roja como su cabello al escuchar eso.

–¡Papá! –Se quejó, sintiendo mucha vergüenza de que sus amigos le escucharan decirle eso. Yuu y Kenta se voltearon a ver y se rieron, tapándose la boca en el acto.

–Te veré en la tarde hijo, hasta luego chicos –y se alejó de la puerta, para bajar las escaleras y finalmente llegar a la puerta para después salir de la casa.

Ginga suspiró y se salió de debajo de las cobijas para sentarse con las piernas dobladas sobre los edredones, parecía que Ryuusei había hecho ese comentario apropósito para incomodarlo, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

–¿Qué fue lo que soñaste, Ginga? –se apresuró a preguntar el dueño de Aquila tan pronto como se escuchó que el señor Hagane había salido de la casa. Kenta, Benkei y también Yuu se volvieron para prestar atención a eso de nuevo.

–… –Ginga inclinó la vista y no dijo nada, por alguna razón su mente le estaba jugando una pasada nada grata, haciéndole olvidar lo que había soñado, y era tan irónico ya que por vez primera si quería recordarlo.

–… –Sus cuatro amigos esperaron inútilmente una respuesta, Yuu y Kenta se miraron algo preocupados, y Benkei decidió tomar la palabra para ayudar a Ginga a hablar.

–¿Por qué estabas gritando? –dijo de pie frente a todos.

Los ojos de Ginga se abrieron trémulos al recordar… se quedó paralizado y todo volvió a él en cuestión de segundos. Ootori vio como las manos del pelirrojo se ponían tensas sobre sus piernas.

–Ginga… ¿Soñaste lo mismo otra vez? –prosiguió Benkei con una pregunta más directa.

–… –negó con la cabeza sin volver a pronunciar palabra.

Después de eso quedó otro incómodo silencio. El peliverde de ojos castaños miró a Ginga muy preocupado, todavía no se acostumbraba a ver a Ginga tan abatido, eso le generaba inseguridad.

–Vamos amigo, queremos ayudarte, pero… si no nos dices lo que viste en tu sueño, no podremos hacerlo, parece que fue terrible, pero estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor después de que nos lo cuentes… –dijo al fin esperando la respuesta del dueño de Pegaso.

–… Otra vez… –sus amigos lo miraron ansiosos, esperando que continuara– Otra vez… estaba en la oscuridad… como en el primer sueño… con el que empezó todo… algo… me esta asechando…, pero ahora… los gritos y los murmullos no son incomprensibles… en esta ocasión… pude entenderlos... –hizo una larga pausa sin saber si seguir, pero decidió hacerlo– Algo… esta llamándome.

Ootori y los demás no sabían como sentirse después de eso, o que opinar…

Una risa escapó de los labios de Ginga, pero era una risa nerviosa.

–¿Saben? Creo que era menos aterrador cuando no podía entender lo que decían. –dijo retirándose el gorro de las orejas de conejo que todavía llevaba puesto, para enterrar sus dedos entre las hebras rojas de su cabello.

–¿Quién te está llamando, Ginga? –preguntó Benkei sin ningún tacto y la pregunta perturbó mucho al ojimiel.

–¡No conozco esa voz! –negó alterado– ¡Espero jamás oírla otra vez! –cerró sus ojos y tapó sus oídos.

–¿Y qué pasa? –Siguió Benkei con mucha más audacia que los otros, inclusive que Ootori– ¿Qué ves después?

Inclinó el rostro otra vez… y llevó sus manos a su cara…

–… No puedo respirar –dijo en un murmullo.

–¡Gingi, respira! –Exhortó Yuu repentinamente cansado de todo eso– ¡Es sólo una tonta pesadilla! –Gritó llegando hasta donde el pelirrojo tomándole las manos para retirárselas de la cara y fijar sus bonitos ojos esmeralda en las orbes color miel. Ginga se sorprendió mucho con la reacción de Yuu, no se esperaba algo así de su pequeño amigo rubio.

–…/Yuu…/–pensó Tsubasa regresando la vista a Ginga. En verdad comenzaba a preocuparse, la angustia de Ginga estaba yéndose mucho más lejos de lo que pensó.

–No puedes respirar, ¿Y qué haces? –prosiguió Benkei entendiendo que la falta de respiración era en el sueño, no en el tiempo real, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, Ginga estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, quería ayudarlo, pero no era posible si éste no le contaba todo.

Ginga miró a Yuu e inclinó la vista.

–El suelo se desborona entre mis pies, me estoy hundiendo, pero no puedo salir, quiero despertar y no puedo… –cerró sus ojos y los apretó– ¡Y otra vez veo como él cae al vacío! /Pero… esa mirada…/–abrió sus ojos de súbito al llegarle el recuerdo perfecto de esos ojos cerrarse antes de caer al vacío.

Benkei se quedó muy pensativo, los otros cuatro chicos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Yumiya finalmente tuvo algo que decir.

–Pero mira la hora Ginga, ahora no despertarse de madrugada haz dormido más.

–Y por lo visto, la pesadilla no se repitió completa –concluyó Yuu de manera positiva.

Tsubasa sonrió aunque no del todo convencido apoyó a los más pequeños del grupo.

–No evitamos que tuvieras la pesadilla de nuevo, pero por lo menos lo has pasado bien en la noche.

–¡Vamos a dormirnos otra vez! –Gritó Yuu emocionado alzando sus manos.

Pero Ginga no hizo caso a nada de lo que dijeron, seguía igual de ensimismado. La pesadilla parecía tener continuidad, ya que ahora había entendido lo que decían las voces, y lo que lo tenía ahora más asustado, era que había reconocido a alguien en el sueño.

–Ya sé quien cae –dijo de pronto como en un trance.

Sus amigos dejaron lo que decían al escucharlo de nuevo.

–¿Quién es? –inquirió Benkei quien no participaba en la platica de Tsubasa y los niños.

–… –Ginga que todavía inclinaba la mirada finalmente la alzó para mirar a Benkei– Es Kyouya.

Los cuatro amigos de quedaron en silencio mirándolo. Benkei se sorprendió bastante abriendo sus ojos atónito, pero algo dentro de él lo hizo reaccionar de una manera contraria a la gravedad de las palabras de Ginga, quizás fue un impulso de negación, porque él ya también comenzaba a preocuparse y quería detener esa sensación.

Ginga salió de su trance de pronto al escuchar y ver a Benkei echarse una gran carcajada al aire. Yuu, Kenta y Tsubasa se desconcertaron mucho también.

–Pero no pongas esa cara, Ginga –Dijo Benkei sonriente después de dejar de reírse y agachándose para sentarse de nuevo sobre los edredones junto a todos –es sólo un sueño. –dijo sin darse cuenta de que se estaba contradiciendo con lo que le dijera al pelirrojo en la noche. Tsubasa entendió las intenciones de Benkei, así que siguiéndolo dijo:

–Por lo menos no es un loco o un asesino en serie, créeme que eso sería muy aterrador –aseguró.

Yuu y Kenta suspiraron y lo miraron con compasión.

–Tal vez será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, ¿No creen? –Dijo Kenta restándole importancia al asunto.

Ginga bajó la vista pero con un gesto mucho más serio, sabía que era un sueño, pero el miedo era real, como dijo Tsubasa, él sentía una gran angustia al saber que alguien moría en su sueño, y ahora se sentía aún peor… Era Kyouya quien caía, y al igual que antes de saber de quien se trataba, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… Cerró los ojos y negó, no podía dejar de prestar atención a eso, ¿Qué no había sido el mismo Benkei quién le había dicho que ese tipo de sueños tenían un mensaje? No podía imaginarse como se sentiría si viera a Kyouya morir frente a él, cuando apenas y soportaba verlo en el sueño, y ahora entendía perfectamente el por qué.

Tsubasa miró la cara de Ginga, notando como apretaba sus ojos de manera desesperada.

–¿Ginga?

–… –abrió los ojos hasta mirar a Tsubasa– Creo que ya entiendo el mensaje –dijo con voz lenta y seria.

–¿El mensaje? –Repitieron Kenta, Yuu y Benkei al unísono, parpadeando repetidamente.

–¡Si, el mensaje del sueño! –Dijo enfáticamente volteándose hacia Benkei.

–¿Y cuál es…?– Preguntó Benkei con duda teniendo el presentimiento de que no le gustaría lo que escucharía.

–Kyouya… –hizo una pausa– está en peligro.

–¡Eso no es posible! –reaccionó Hanawa esta vez alterado y poniéndose de pie repentinamente– ¿Por qué crees que eso es lo que significa? –inquirió rápidamente.

–¡Porque la única constante en el sueño es esa! ¡No importa lo que pase antes o después! –Alzó la voz casi gritándole a su enorme amigo. –¡Yo no puedo evitar que Kyouya caiga! Y estoy seguro de que son sus ojos, ¡Lo sé! –dijo con la mirada trémula mirando a el dueño de Dark Bull, pero después bajó la vista– siempre fueron sus ojos, creo que desde el primer día, pero no había querido verlo… –dijo con voz baja, casi imperceptible.

Benkei apretó sus puños, sin saber que hacer, no podía ser lo que el pelirrojo estaba diciéndole.

–¡Kyouya-san no puede estar en peligro! –Refutó finalmente, haciendo un movimiento brusco con su mano en total negación– ¡Debe de haber otro significado! –Concluyó.

A Ginga no le gustó que Benkei le gritara e igual respondió.

–¡Yo tampoco quiero esto! –Gritó y luego miró a Tsubasa y a los más pequeños– Pero, ¿No creen que es muy raro que hoy sea el día número doce de la pesadilla y que lo único que halla cambiado sean las voces? –regresó la vista a Benkei– Es el día doce y alguien sigue cayendo en mi sueño, no ha cambiado nada, tan sólo que ahora ya se quien es.

–¡No metas a Kyouya-san en esto! –reclamó.

Kenta y Tsubasa notaron como la discusión entre Ginga y Benkei iba a aumentando de tono, parecía que eso terminaría bastante mal.

–¡Sólo estas inventado eso del sueño! –reprochó el pelimorado haciendo que Ginga se quedara en una pieza, y con él los demás chicos también. –Que coincidencia que no hallas querido invitar a Kyouya-san a esta reunión y ahora aparezca en tus sueños como víctima –reprochó.

–¡Benkei! –lo reprendió Tsubasa, eso se estaba poniendo peor.

–¿No querías invitar a Kyouya, Ginga? –preguntó Kenta, recibiendo una dura mirada de Tsubasa y quedándose callado.

–No estoy inventado… –Balbuceó Ginga y apretó sus labios con molestia. Si, lo había hecho deliberadamente, y no tenía ningún buen argumento que dar, simplemente que la imagen que tuviera Tategami de su persona, era muy importante para él. Si Kyouya no estaba ahí era por eso, Ginga no deseaba decepcionarlo, y no era capaz de comprenderlo del todo, pero lo único que sí sabía era que el peliverde era igual de importante que todos sus amigos allí presentes, y jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

A Benkei le desapareció levemente el enojo en cuanto se encontró con la severa mirada que Ootori le dirigía. Regresó la vista al pelirrojo y reparó en lo que acababa de decir, para Ginga no había sido nada fácil contarles acerca de las pesadillas y no era justo que le dijera ahora que lo estaba inventando. Supo que tendría que disculparse. Se sentó frente al pelirrojo en silencio, se cruzó de brazos y habló con seriedad.

–Lamento lo que dije Ginga… se que no estas inventado nada.

Ginga regresó la vista al otro chico al oír eso. Benkei estaba de nuevo sentado frente a él, pero cerraba sus ojos. Finalmente los abrió para mirarlo igual de serio.

–Y si es cierto el mensaje del sueño… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Acaso vas a ir corriendo a decirle a Kyouya-san que va a morir sólo por que lo soñaste?

–¡No dije que fuera a morir! –contradijo, pero no pudo seguir reclamando porque Benkei lo interrumpió…

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –reiteró de nuevo sin dejar de verlo con seriedad.

–… –Ginga apretó sus labios con disgusto, y bajó de nuevo la vista hacia sus manos que mantenía sobre sus piernas dobladas. Nuevamente Hanawa hacía muestra de su sensatez y lo ponía a pensar.

–Ya sabes lo que Kyouya-san va a decir sobre esto, ¿no? –dijo el dueño de Dark Bull muy serio.

–De hecho…, todos sabemos lo que dirá –Dijo tajante Tsubasa con una expresión obvia, cerrando los ojos e inclinando un poco el rostro.

Yuu se rió, tan linda, pero, tan inoportunamente como siempre, estando a un lado de Ginga.

–Kiyoyo seguramente que no se lo tomará muy bien –dijo alzándose de hombros y negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

–Creo que se va a enojar mucho si le llegamos a decir que tememos por su seguridad solo por un sueño –concluyó Kenta con una sonrisa incómoda.

Una gota bajó por la cabeza de Ginga y de Benkei, al parecer la plática no era tan seria como pensaban.

–No tengo opción –dijo Hagane, y observó a su amigo frente a él– Le contaré todo a Kyouya, después de todo quizás él también debió enterarse esta noche de lo que estaba pasándome.

Benkei frunció el cejo.

–Pero, tú… –comenzó a protestar.

Ginga alzó su mano frente a él para decirle que no dijera nada más.

–Si, lo sé. No quería que Kyouya viniera porque no quería que se enterara de nada de esto… –dijo con mucha seriedad– sé que le mentí, y me disculparé con él en cuanto le vea… –después una leve y tranquila sonrisa se formó en sus labios– las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, pero… al menos ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

Benkei se quedó mirando a Ginga. Su respuesta era inesperada, sobretodo porque ahora no tenía nada del "niño" de ayer en la noche o el mismo miedo que le vieran hacía unos momentos, parecía decidido y muy seguro.

–¿Les parece si vamos a desayunar? –Dijo más tranquilo mirando a todos con su usual actitud desenfadad y tranquila.

–Si Gingi –El primero en responder fue Yuu, y luego le siguió Kenta. Tsubasa estaba igual o más desconcertado que Benkei sobre la renovada actitud de Ginga, parecía ser el mismo de siempre antes de tener las pesadillas, después de eso se fueron a desayunar y una hora más tarde, los chicos y él se estaban despidiendo de Ginga en la puerta de su casa, el pelirrojo se veía bastante recuperado.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Más tarde…

El pelimorado se mantenía sentado en una de las viejas cajas apiladas, de las viejas bodegas abandonadas del puerto. Llevaba un buen rato meditando sobre las palabras de Ginga, buscando otra posible razón para que el dueño de Leone, su amigo, apareciera de esa manera en los sueños del pelirrojo. Y algo que le preocupaba de sobre manera, era el modo en que éste pensaba poner al tanto de "eso" al implicado.

Kyouya por otro lado, permanecía en la misma vieja bodega en la misma torre de cajas apiladas, sólo que unas cajas más arriba. Se encontraba observando a Benkei desde ahí, en silencio. Hacía un par de horas, que por casualidad lo encontró en la plaza andando, y le había dicho que tenía que contarle algo importante, sin embargo, desde que llegaran ahí, su amigo no había dicho absolutamente nada, y se la había pasado bufando para si mismo sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su presencia.

–Oye Benkei… –Lo llamó, pero el pelimorado siguió en su posición, Kyouya entrecerró sus ojos; ignorarlo no era algo que Benkei hiciera con frecuencia– Benkei –insistió levantando un poco más la voz e inclinándose un poco hacia donde estaba, como pensando que si se acercaba le escucharía mejor. –¡Benkei! –Gritó.

–¿He? ¿Qué? –Despertó al fin de sus pensamientos, casi yéndose de espaldas.

Kyouya alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –Lo miró algo confuso por su reacción y luego se cruzó de brazos– dijiste que querías hablar, pero desde que llegamos no haz dicho nada –le reclamó.

–He… bueno –Bajó la vista y trató de hablar, pero presentía que Kyouya se enojaría con él por no decirle que había estado en casa de Ginga la noche anterior, aunque en realidad la reacción de su amigo sobre esa información era incierta, no sabía ni como comenzar.

Kyouya se aburrió de esperar a que el otro hablara, lanzó un bufido y desvió la vista, para después cerrar sus ojos indignado.

–¡Olvídalo ya! –soltó bruscamente y meneó su pie pegando en la caja donde estaba sentado de manera irritada.

Benkei se sintió mal al escuchar su reacción.

–No te enojes conmigo Kyouya-san…

–¿Y quién esta enojado? –dijo con la mirada en otro lado– Te estoy dando tu espacio ya que no quieres contarme nada. –tomó una piedra que estaba encima de la caja y la arrojó hacia el suelo de la bodega.

Benkei bajó la vista y suspiró, si Kyouya ya estaba ligeramente molesto ¿cómo tomaría lo que le diría a continuación?

–Está bien –comenzó, logrando con esa frase que Kyouya le regresara la mirada esperando la información. –Ayer me encontré con Ginga y Kenta en la tarde. –Los ojos de Tategami no lo perdieron de vista– Y Ginga me invitó a su casa… –por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de hacer una pausa en esa parte.

Kyouya lo miró con su eterno gesto estoico y serio.

–¿Y…? –"preguntó" al verlo detener su narración.

–Pues… también Yuu Tendo y… Tsubasa Ootori estaban ahí –de nuevo guardó silencio, y alzó la vista percatando un ligero desconcierto en los ojos azules de su amigo.

Kyouya se recuperó de esa reacción y frunció el cejo, Benkei estaba tardando demasiado en contarle eso.

–¿Te tengo que interrogar? –Dijo fríamente al cabo– ¿O vas a terminar de decir de una vez lo que quieres decirme?

Benkei suspiró mejor terminaba de contar o de verdad que Kyouya se enfadaría con él.

–Cuando me encontré con Ginga y Kenta en la tarde, ellos fueron a invitarme a una reunión en casa de Ginga, y al llegar, ahí nos encontramos con Yuu y con…

–Espera un momento… –Lo interrumpió Tategami inesperadamente– …en esa reunión estuvieron: Tú, Kenta, Yuu… ¿y Tsubasa? ¿Nada más?

–He… si –afirmó mirandolo.

El peliverde se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos y después, repentinamente se movió y saltó desde la caja donde estaba sentado hacia abajo, asentando encogido, para después erguirse frente al otro. Benkei se preguntó que era lo que Kyouya podía estar pensando en ese momento. Sin perder la postura el peliverde metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y agregó:

–¿A qué hora terminó la reunión? –preguntó indiferente.

–Hoy en la mañana…

–¿Qué clase de reunión fue esa? –inquirió desconcertado, era difícil entender la información cuando Benkei parecía hacer todo lo posible por no informarle.

–Pues… –apartó su mirada, volteando hacia el techo y rascando con ansiedad su mejilla con su dedo– Una Pijamada…

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde Kyouya permaneció inmutable ante esa información, después se giró y miró hacia el resto del espacio vacío de ese viejo almacén.

–Entonces debo de suponer que ya sabes lo que tiene a Ginga tan raro –Dijo sin mirarlo y cambiando drásticamente el tema Y Benkei casi estaba seguro de que estaba molesto.

–De hecho… –Kyouya se giró hacía él en cuanto escuchó respuesta afirmativa a su cuestión–, pero Ginga dijo que él mismo te lo contaría todo.

Kyouya chasqueó la lengua.

–Genial… –dijo por lo bajo con cierto fastidio– ¿Va a venir aquí?

Benkei reaccionó en que Ginga nunca le dijo el lugar y mucho menos el día en que pensaba ver al peliverde, y por lo tanto era evidente que no sabía cuando sería eso exactamente. Kyouya se cruzó de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados, lo atisbó con cierto cansancio.

–No le preguntaste… –afirmó.

Benkei casi se hacia chiquito de la vergüenza, pero lo único que hizo fue inclinarse en modo de disculpa, respetaba mucho a Kyouya, aunque ya no fuera su "jefe", como antes lo era por ser el líder de la banda **Face Hunters**.

–Es lo mismo… –Dijo tan serio como siempre aunque se veía ligeramente exasperado por su torpeza. –Así que me enteraré cuando él venga a decírmelo, está bien. –Y tras eso último caminó hasta salir del gran almacén.

Benkei estaba por ir tras él al verle retirarse, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

–Sólo espero que estés equivocado Ginga… –le dijo al aire.

Tategami salio del almacén y siguió caminando, hasta que finalmente llegó al pequeño puerto de aquel distrito, varias lanchas navegaban por allí, y a lo lejos se podía ver como un barco había zarpado y se alejaba del puerto, sonando su gran corneta. El peliverde desvió la mirada hacía allí, estaba tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que le molestaba de todo lo que le dijo Benkei…

–…/Así que de eso se trataba…/ –Pensó recordando cuando se había encontrado a Ginga el día anterior cerca del centro comercial. Yuu había intentando decirle algo que éste había impedido, era evidente que Ginga le ocultó algo, pero… ¿Una Pijamada…? ¡Una estúpida pijamada! Por supuesto que no iba a ir a una estupidez como esa, pero… Negó con la cabeza, seguramente que había sido idea de Yuu, no le cabía en la cabeza lo ridícula que era esa situación, lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en esas tonterías, seguramente todo eso se aclararía en cuanto viera a Ginga y este le contara todo... en eso creía.

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖTSUZUKUЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

No creí llegar tan lejos con esta historia, y estoy muy contenta, me encantó este capítulo, finalmente Kyouya vuelve a aparecer en escena… Jajaja ¡Amo a Kyouya! ¿Creen que a Kyouya le molestó no ser invitado a la Pijamada? xDDD ¿Cómo reaccionará Kyouya en cuanto Ginga le diga lo que le pasa? ¿Y bueno que opinan de la pesadilla de Ginga? Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión sobre como la va historia. Gracias por leer, desde ya y espero sus comentarios.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)


	8. De sueños y pesadillas

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(20 de Julio de 2012)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Angustiado por que las pesadillas no desaparecen, las cosas empeoran cuando Ginga distingue en sus sueños a Kyouya y teme que esto sea un aviso de que su amigo está en peligro ¿Y cómo tomará Kyouya esta situación?

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Humor, Mistery.

**Advertencias**: Contiene un muy leve **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico. Nada concreto, nada explicito. Pero si te incomoda este tipo de historia, NO leas).

**Notas de la Autora: **

Perdon por la tardanza, y gracias por la espera, gracias a mis lecto as, sin su apoyo esta historia no sería posible, y gracias a todas las que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y por mi NO-Cumpleaños también jejeje. Quiero agradecer a: **Sei-LaRouss, **a **RominaDark5, **a **Hikuraiken** y a **Puchire 123** (Gracias por haber leído, tomé en cuenta tus comentarios y sugerencias, jeje pero era suficiente con que me lo dijeras una vez espero leerte de nuevo.) Gracias a todas por sus sugerencias y por sus comentarios.

Un poco más de Kyouya y Ginga n.n. Espero les guste.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _-Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Episodio 08: De sueños y pesadillas.**

Un simpático chico de cabellos rojos, levantados con una bandana azul; ataviado con un saco de mangas cortas, camiseta anaranjada y una larga bufanda con corte en picos, corría presuroso por las calles de Beycity. Avanzaba, se detenía, miraba hacia todos lados y después reanudaba el paso. Hacia una hora que había salido de casa, después de que despidiera a sus amigos, se había bañado, arreglado y sin demora había salido a las calles en busca de su amigo y rival Kyouya, Ginga sentía una ganas inmensas de verlo, todavía no se explicaba que era esa sensación, pero no estaba preocupado por descifrarlo, su preocupación en ese momento era encontrarlo cuando antes y contarle todo acerca de sus sueños. Si, una parte de él estaba contenta de encontrarle y la otra parte estaba angustiada por saber a Kyouya en peligro.

Ginga sabía que ni Tsubasa ni Benkei estaban de acuerdo con la hipótesis que había generado tras su último sueño, pero el chico de ojos color miel no quería correr riesgos, no soportaba la idea de que algo malo le sucediera a Kyouya; ya una vez creyó perder a alguien muy valioso para él… afortunadamente su padre estaba sano y salvo, pero ya sabía lo que se sentía y no podría soportar volver a pasar por lo mismo, ¡No! Y menos si podía evitarlo.

Llegó al parque de Beycity justo frente a las escaleras y la torre central (1). Desde allí podía mirar a la distancia, para tratar de identificar a alguien conocido, pero aunque vio a mucha gente Tategami no estaba ahí. Un poco decepcionado, siguió su paso, por el parque…

–…/¿Dónde puedes estar Kyouya?/ –pensó y bajó las escaleras corriendo, sólo para aligerar su paso al llegar a la amplitud del parque y seguir caminando.

Casualmente, Kyouya llegó caminando a la torre central del parque tras volver del puerto y sus atentos ojos azules atisbaron a un chico pelirrojo de bufanda que caminaba sobre la plaza.

–Ginga… –Salió de sus labios casi de manera involuntaria y se movió rápido bajando las escaleras para darle alcance.

–¡Ginga! –El aludido se giró, observando como su amigo Tategami bajaba las escaleras.

–¡Kyouya! –Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico de ojos miel, y corrió para llegar con su amigo.

–¿A dónde te dirigías con tanta prisa? –Preguntó con su tono serio y ecuánime de siempre.

–¡Iba al puerto! –Gritó llegando hasta él– Te estaba buscando Kyouya, quería verte –dijo con una sonrisa.

–… –El de cabellos verdes se quedó un poco sorprendido al escuchar eso, pero finalmente sonrió. El niño frente a él era terriblemente sincero cuando quería, aunque definitivamente estaba consciente de que no siempre era sincero con él, y menos los últimos días. Kyouya recordó de súbito que hacía un año el pelirrojo tampoco había sido capaz de contarles de Dark Nebula ni lo que había ocurrido a Ryuusei, Ginga después de todo no era un chico sencillo de entender, aunque a veces diera muestras de ser demasiado simple.

–Benkei me dijo que me buscabas –Comentó para no darle tanta importancia a lo último dicho por el otro.

–Ah… ¿Sí? –Se puso un poco nervioso– ¿Y qué te… dijo?

Aunque a Kyouya le extrañó su reacción de nuevo trató de no darle tanta importancia. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró en extremo serio, no quería mostrarse tan interesado en todo eso.

–Dijo que me contarás por qué haz tenido esa desastrosa actitud desde hace días. –soltó sin tacto alguno.

Esa expresión fue como un ladrillazo para el pelirrojo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "desastrosa"? –dijo ligeramente molesto por ese comentario.

–Es igual –agregó desviando la vista, todavía con los brazos cruzados– ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?

La leve molestia desapareció de inmediato de Ginga, aunque lo intentara no podía permanecer molesto por mucho tiempo y menos con Kyouya, no importaba lo que el chico de cabellos verdes hiciera, antes de decir algo más, miró a los lados como si buscara algo y de inmediato supo que estaban justo a mitad del parque, eran casi las once de la mañana, y pronto el sol de medio día comenzaría a causar estragos, miró tras Kyouya y vio que había un lugar más fresco con algunos árboles que daban sombra, y regresó la mirada a Tategami.

–Kyouya, ¿Te molestaría si… si caminamos para allá? –Señaló con su dedo y su brazo alzados– Es que aquí hace algo de calor –aclaró.

–¿Tienes calor? ¿Y por qué usas esa bufanda entonces? –dijo de manera sarcástica.

–"Ja-ja"… ¿Y por qué nunca lo habías preguntado? –se quejó, aunque no es que le molestara la plática, sino al contrario.

–Como quieras –dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Ginga lo observó y sonrió, sabia que no era fácil para Kyouya ser amable, pero sabía que se esforzaba en serlo, y lo reconocía porque desde que se había unido a su grupo de amigos, les daba un trato especial. Y sabía que podía contar con él siempre, independientemente de lo ocurrido en el campeonato mundial y su último encuentro, sabía que podía confiar en Tategami.

Llegaron junto a los árboles, Ginga se sentó en el pasto e invitó a Kyouya a ir con él. El de cabellos verdes lo miró con duda, comenzaba a pensar que Ginga no quería empezar esa plática y que sólo le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

–Ya estoy aquí, ahora habla de una vez que no tengo todo el día –advirtió sin sentarse junto al pelirrojo.

–¿No te quieres sentar? –Inquirió al ver que Tategami había dejado de acceder.

–Ginga es en serio, habla de una vez –evadió la oferta y siguió de pie frente a él, ya que el lugar estaba a desnivel, Kyouya podía ver a Ginga al rostro sin necesidad de agacharse.

–… Bueno… –inclinó la vista y luego la realzó hacia los zafiros de Tategami– Lo siento…

–… –Kyouya no comprendió a qué se debía la disculpa.

–Es que… –siguió el pelirrojo– Anteayer… cuando me preguntaste si algo me pasaba… –hizo una pausa, para reanudar después–, Te mentí.

Kyouya se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarle.

–Lo sé –le restó importancia al asunto, aparentemente–, pero, supongo que ahora si me dirás lo que ocurre.

Ginga se sintió mal al escuchar eso. Kyouya no se escuchaba molesto al saber que le mintió, al contrario, parecía comprensivo y dispuesto a escucharlo, pero, aun así no le gustaba el saber que el ojiazul pudiera saber cuando le mentía, no supo como reaccionar, ni como sentirse ante esa realidad.

–¿Co-cómo te diste cuenta…? –preguntó con una sonrisa un poco incómoda.

Kyouya resopló, ese día se había levantado con mucha paciencia, pero como siguiera la racha de estupideces y de preguntas tontas no sabía cuanto le duraría.

–La verdad es que eres pésimo para mentir, créeme, pero no te equivoques con mis palabras, los mentirosos son una bola de cobardes –lo miró igual de serio–, así que espero tu explicación.

Ginga no supo como interpretar ese comentario. No le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco le gustaba involucrar a los otros es sus problemas, prefería sonreír y decir que todo estaba bien para no preocupar a las personas. Después de la aparente muerte de Ryuusei, las personas de Villa Koma habían cambiado mucho, sobre todo su actitud con él, no sabían que decirle y varios de ellos se acercaban sólo para recordarle que su padre ya no estaba con él, si por algún raro motivo llegaba a sonreír, las personas respondían del mismo modo, por lo tanto, comenzó a sonreír para evitar escuchar compasión y comentarios tristes, y notó como las personas también le sonreían y no hablaban del tema, sin embargo, al tiempo que su sonrisa crecía, sus deseos de venganza contra Dark Nebula también crecían, lo que pasó después no quería recordarlo. Kyouya era diferente… él no quería una sonrisa falsa, él quería la verdad, quizás era por que Kyouya era demasiado realista.

–Umn… –Bufó– la verdad… es que estoy muy cansado… –confesó al fin– …no he dormido bien en varios días, por eso cuando beybatallamos, no te dí una buena batalla, tenía tanto sueño que no podía pensar claramente…

–¿Por eso? –Dijo Tategami con una expresión de "¿Estas hablando en serio?", lo observó un momento esperando algo más, pero Ginga parecía estar pensando en algo muy detenidamente. El peliverde descruzó sus brazos y llevó una de sus manos a su cintura– ¿Me estas diciendo que todo esto es porque no haz dormido bien?

–No… –El pelirrojo entrelazó los dedos de sus dos manos frente a su boca y dijo igual de serio– la razón por la que no he dormido es…

–¿Por qué? –se adelantó el dueño de Leone con su seria mirada.

–Tuve un sueño… –dijo al fin con la misma voz seria– en realidad, fue una pesadilla… ¡No! –Sacudió la cabeza y un leve rastro de angustia asomó en su voz– Varias… pesadillas…

Kyouya no perdió detalle de lo que le decía, pero sin agregar nada, se limitó a escuchar.

–En esas pesadillas siempre veía a alguien morir… –bajó la vista al igual sus manos, que mantuviera en su boca– No importaba lo que pasara antes en el sueño, al final, él siempre moría… y yo nunca llegaba para poder evitarlo… aunque corría…

Kyouya finalmente cerro los ojos con fastidio, no podía creer que se hubiera preocupado por escuchar los problemas de Ginga y que éste le saliera con una tontería como esa. Desvió el rostro a otro lado, y habló esforzándose por no decir algo desagradable.

–Ginga, ya es sufici…

–¡No! –exclamó Ginga perdiendo la calma repentinamente y levantándose ligeramente del pasto al notar que Kyouya ya no le prestaba la misma atención– ¡Es que no sabes quien muere…! –agregó con sus orbes color oro trémulas –¡Eres tú Kyouya! –Dijo al final, desesperado porque Kyouya escuchara lo último que tenía que decir.

–¡…! –Regresó la vista de inmediato observando los ojos de Hagane, la forma en que le había dicho eso había logrado perturbarlo un poco.

–Eres tú… al principio no lo quería aceptar, pero ayer finalmente te reconocí en la pesadilla, –Su exaltación disminuyó cuando llego a ese punto– Yo… tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que esa pesadilla se vuelva realidad… –murmuró el pelirrojo al recordar las últimas escenas de su sueño, bajando la vista con algo de tristeza.

Kyouya finalmente había asimilado la información y se sintió muy molesto en cuanto Ginga terminó con su discurso, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sinceramente había juzgado mal al pelirrojo, había creído que era un poco más sensato y listo, pero se había equivocado rotundamente. ¡Definitivamente! Si lo de la pijamada era una tontería… ¡Eso era aún peor! Pero lo que más le molestaba a Kyouya era que, Ginga de verdad creía que algo le iba a pasar tan sólo porque tuvo una estúpida pesadilla, ¡Bendito el momento en que decidió preocuparse e interesarse en ese pelirrojo!

–¡No seas idiota! –dijo y casi gritó– nada de lo que pase en tus sueños va a perjudicarme.

Ginga ni si quiera se sintió ofendido por la expresión del otro, sólo alzó la vista hacia él y pronto se dispuso a convencerlo de que algo andaba mal con eso.

–Pero, Kyouya, éste sueño lleva repitiéndose desde hace más de dos semanas, créeme que al principio yo también creí que era sólo un sueño y ya, pero por tanto tiempo no parece ser algo normal, ¿y si algo malo está por pasar…?

–¡Basta! –Lo cayó exasperado apretando sus puños y poniéndose tenso– no sigas diciendo tonterías Ginga.

Hagane se preocupó, Kyouya no lo estaba escuchando y en cuanto miró que se alejaba dispuesto a irse, se preocupó aun más.

–Pero, Kyouya… –Se levantó y alzó su mano para intentar detenerlo.

–¡No me sigas! –Evitó que lo tocara y saliendo del pastizal se fue caminando hacia la plaza del parque muy enojado, y con los puños apretados. Cuando Benkei le dijo que Ginga le contaría el motivo de su actitud, él creyó que era algo realmente importante, ¡Pero no! En cambio…, acababa de escuchar la cosa más ridícula de toda su vida, y por su puesto que no se quedaría allí a escuchar más de pesadillas, de pijamadas y de estupideces.

Ginga lo miró y se quedó paralizado, respetaba demasiado a Kyouya como para contradecirlo, pero ahora no podía simplemente "obedecer", no cuando temía que Tategami corría peligro de verdad. Sacudió la cabeza y firmemente salió del pastizal para caminar tras él.

Kyouya lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego rodó la vista.

–Maldita sea… es una molestia. –bufó.

–Oye Ginga…

Se escuchó, pero el pelirrojo no hizo caso y siguió caminando sin perder a Tategami de vista, repentinamente alguien le metió el pie provocando su caía.

–¡WAA! –gritó Ginga al caer, pero antes de tocar el suelo, fue detenido por unos brazos…

El pelirrojo reaccionó al darse cuenta de que alguien había evitado su caía. Alzó la vista y se encontró con dos orbes topacio, muy conocidos.

–¡TSUBASA! –Gritó– ¿Pero qué…?

–Estaba probando tus reflejos, ya que estabas bastante distraído –dijo Tsubasa mientras lo sostenía, con su gesto afable pero misterioso de siempre, confesando que deliberadamente había sido él quien le metió el pie para que cayera.

Ginga se sintió bastante desconcertado con esa declaración, y una gotita de sudor, bajó por su cabeza.

–No era necesario que hicieras eso para comprobarlo… –dijo no muy convencido.

–¿Qué es lo qué te tiene tan distraído? –preguntó Ootori sin soltarlo aún.

–¡Kyouya!… –reaccionó Ginga preocupado soltándose de Ootori para mirar hacia donde siguiera al peliverde y se sorprendió al ver que Kyouya estaba parado a unos metros mirándolos.

Kyouya no había podido evitar voltear al escuchar que Ginga gritaba, por eso estaba parado ahí, pero en cuanto notó que Ginga lo miraba, frunció el cejo, se dio vuelta bruscamente y se fue de allí a toda prisa, muy molesto.

Ginga se confundió al ver eso, la reacción de Kyouya parecía ahora más molesta que antes.

–¡Kyouya…! –lo llamó e intentó correr para darle alcance, pero…

–Ginga, espera –le llamó el oji-dorado, haciendo que Ginga frenara en seco, para voltear a verlo– ¿Qué está pasando? –quiso saber.

–Tsubasa, ahora no tengo tiempo, –dijo un poco frustrado– estoy tratando de evitar que a Kyouya no le pase nada malo.

Ootori se sorprendió levemente.

–¿Es por lo de tus pesadillas? –Preguntó– ¿De verdad crees que Kyouya está en peligro?

–No estoy seguro Tsubasa, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento… –echó a correr– ¡Necesito ir con él! –fue lo que dijo dejando a Tsubasa ahí parado.

–¡Ginga! –Lo llamó, pero no logró persuadirlo.

Ginga iba corriendo, buscando a Kyouya, su intercambio de palabras con Tsubasa le habían hecho perder la posibilidad de darle alcance, ahora sólo corría sin saber a donde ir a buscarlo exactamente y aunque fue a los lugares donde creyó que podría estar, era evidente que Tategami no iría a un lugar en donde pudiera encontrarlo. Era muy difícil estar al pendiente de lo que le pasara a Kyouya si no sabía en donde estaba. Su amigo peliverde estaba molesto cuando había terminado de contarle sobre su pesadilla, pero, después de encontrarse con Tsubasa creyó verlo más molesto que antes… ¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensado? Kyouya no podía molestarse porque hablara con Tsubasa… tampoco podía haberle molestado que no lo invitara a la pijamada, esas eran tonterías por las que él no se enojaría. Ginga estaba preocupado, a la mejor era algo sin un fundamento sólido, pero no podía evitar estar preocupado. Una parte de él quería razonar igual que su amigo...

…

_-¡No seas idiota! Nada de lo que pase en tus sueños va a perjudicarme-._

…

Pero la angustia de cada noche, la reiterada pesadilla, todo eso parecían avisos de que algo malo estaba por pasar.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando se sentó a la orilla del río, en el césped. El viento vespertino agitó sus brillantes cabellos rojos, desde el medio día que hablara con Kyouya no lo había vuelto a ver… ¿Estaría bien?, se preguntaba.

Kenta y Benkei lo alcanzaron ahí, a diferencia de Kyouya él era muy fácil de encontrar.

–¿Ginga estas bien? –preguntó Kenta asomándose literalmente frente a Ginga que parecía estar perdido al igual que su mirada en algún punto del río.

–Umn… creo que si –balbuceo en cuanto fue conciente de que no estaba solo.

Benkei y Kenta se miraron entre si.

–¿Conseguiste hablar con Kyouya-san, Ginga? –preguntó Hanawa ahora.

–Si… pero se enojó conmigo –dijo Ginga con la mirada entre cerrada, estaba muy ensimismado aunque estuviera respondiendo.

Benkei suspiró y se sentó junto al pelirrojo en el césped.

–Kyouya-san es muy independiente Ginga –dijo ahora serio– probablemente no fue muy amable, pero, no es como que a él le guste que lo cuiden.

Kenta escuchó al chico más grande y luego miró al pelirrojo. Ginga había escuchado eso, apartó su mirada del río y miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos, que estaban sobre sus rodillas, aunque tampoco es que las mirara sino que estaba meditando algo.

–No me importa si se enoja –Respondió de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que había quedado y luciendo igual de serio.

–G-ginga… –se sorprendió Kenta.

Benkei también estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Ginga, pero sobre todo por la gravedad como las había dicho.

–Ginga, ¿de verdad crees que algo malo vaya a pasarle a Kyouya? –Preguntó Kenta vacilante.

–No lo sé, pero no dejaré que algo le pase de todas maneras.

–Estas siendo un poco irracional, no esperes que Kyouya-san tome esto de buen agrado…

–Estoy de acuerdo con Kyouya –dijo cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos–, pero después de soñar con esto tantas veces creo que he descifrado el mensaje…–hizo una pausa– así que tengo que evitar que algo malo le suceda…

–…

–…

Eso si que no se lo esperaban Kenta y Benkei, así que no supieron que decir…

–¡Mañana voy a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo y no me voy a apartar de él ni un segundo! –aseguró.

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de Kenta.

–No creo que eso le guste mucho a Kyouya… –dijo convencido.

–Ya dije que no me importa si se molesta –repitió con los brazos cruzados y miró a Benkei– Y tú me vas a ayudar a encontrarlo.

–¡He! ¿Y yo por qué?

–Porque tú sabes donde vive Kyouya y yo no.

El pelimorado ya no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que Hagane decía.

–Ginga, creo que estas dejando que esto vaya demasiado lejos.

–Y lo dejaré llegar hasta donde sea con tal de que Kyouya esté bien.

Hanawa lo observó, la mirada de Ginga era bastante seria y hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan determinado como en ese momento, lo más probable es que nadie lo haría cambiar de idea.

–De acuerdo, si es por el bien de Kyouya-san, pero… si se enoja conmigo… –lo último lo dijo ya no tan seguro.

El pelirrojo lo miró y dejó su postura grave para echarse a reír.

–Ya verás que después se le pasa, además, con quien va a enojarse es conmigo– agitó su mano hacia Benkei, como apaciguándolo– así que no te preocupes, tú échame la culpa a mi.

Kenta sonrió, no sabía si lo que Ginga quería hacer era razonable, pero era evidente que Kyouya le importaba y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de asegurarse de que estaría bien. Ginga era un buen amigo.

–Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir a casa –dijo cambiando el tema. –¿Estarás bien Ginga? –preguntó al final.

–Si, no te preocupes, Kenta –sonrió sentando en el suelo y sujetando sus tobillos, uno con cada mano.

Benkei se levantó del suelo.

–¿Crees que la pesadilla se repita ésta noche también?

El chico pelirrojo se estremeció y bajó la vista un poco preocupado.

–Lo más probable es que si…

Kenta se sintió mal por su amigo.

–Siento que lo de la pijamada no funcionara como lo supuso Yuu.

Ginga se llevó una mano a su barbilla meditando.

–Pero de algún modo funcionó… –dijo en voz baja, pero sus dos amigos lo escucharon claramente.

–Y… ¿Habrá otra, Ginga? –preguntó Kenta emocionándose repentinamente.

–Ah… es muy pronto para pensar en otra… –cerró sus orbes color miel con una sonrisa incómoda.

–Tal vez en esa ocasión si invites a Kyouya-san y no se enoje –dijo al lado de Yumiya el chico más grande.

–Nah, dudo mucho que eso le halla molestado –dijo Ginga muy seguro.

–… –Benkei se puso a recordar su plática de la mañana con Kyouya y creyó verle molesto en cuanto le lo comentó quienes habían estado en la reunión, pero… quizás había sido su imaginación– Está bien, yo también me voy. Te acompaño Kenta –le dijo al pequeño de ojos castaños.

–Gracias.

–Te veo mañana temprano en Beypark –Dijo Ginga a Benkei– ¡Que descansen chicos! –Se despidió de ambos.

Sus dos amigos subieron por el césped hasta el camino y se fueron dejándolo solo.

El pelirrojo miró una última vez hacia el río y después observó como el cielo ya quería ponerse oscuro, así que se levantó también para irse.

–Muy bien, es hora –dijo al aire y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Kyouya llegó por arriba del camino y desde ahí alcanzó a ver a Ginga corriendo junto al río, Ginga no fue capaz de verle por ir en la parte de abajo. Kyouya lo siguió con la vista hasta que lo perdió en la lejanía. Más que otra veces, Kyouya reiteró que ese chico era una molestia… ¿Qué clase de sueños raros tenía el pelirrojo con él, dónde algo malo le sucedía? Se volteó para mirar el río… ¿Por qué sus sueños eran diferentes…? Caminó hacia el césped y se recostó ahí, justo donde Ginga platicara con Benkei y Kenta, miró el cielo, en donde las estrellas ya comenzaban a brillar en lo alto, teniendo un cielo reluciente donde poco a poco se perdía ese tono rojizo del crepúsculo, para convertirse en un cielo completamente negro, el de la noche. Cerró sus ojos y recordó el rostro preocupado de Ginga mientras le decía que tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara…

–¡Bah! –gruñó– No puede ser las tonterías que estoy pensando –se dijo así mismo.

Se irguió tras eso… Si es que Ginga estaba preocupado por él, sería sólo para calmar su consciencia, no era como si realmente supiera algo de él, él no tenía tiempo para que el pelirrojo lo estuviera siguiendo a todos lados, habían cosas que le preocupaban más.

Lo que Kyouya no sabía era que Ginga estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerle (2)

Aclaraciones:

(1) La torre central del parque: La verdad es que no es precisamente una torre, es como un monumento raro, color blanco, pero es bastante alto, no sé qué es, si alguien recuerda que es o como es, me avisa, ya que trato de basarme en los lugares de la ciudad de la serie.

(2) Le esperan más disgustos a Kyouya xDD, y pobrecito de nuestro pelirrojo que tiene las mejores intensiones del mundo.

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖTSUZUKUЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

Este capítulo estaba escrito mucho antes que los capítulos de la Pijamada, y debo de decir que con todo lo acontecido en capítulos anteriores este quedó mucho mejor definido y las reacciones de Kyouya y de Ginga culminaron, la verdad es que este capítulo es de mis preferidos. Estoy segura de que ustedes también sabían que Kyouya reaccionaría así. Jajajaja ¿Creen que a Kyouya le halla molestado ver a Ginga con Tsubasa? ¿Qué creen que Ginga hará para "proteger" a Kyouya? ¿Y qué opinan de la participación de Kyouya en este capítulo? ¿Saben? He pensado en escribir un fic de una pareja diferente, he pensado en un GingaxChris de MFB: 4D, pero no sé… ¿Sugerencias?

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)


	9. Guardian en cubierto

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(12 de Septiembre de 2012)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Angustiado por que las pesadillas no desaparecen, las cosas empeoran cuando Ginga distingue en sus sueños a Kyouya y teme que esto sea un aviso de que su amigo está en peligro ¿Y cómo tomará Kyouya esta situación?

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Adventura, Suspence, Humor.

**Advertencias**: Contiene **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico.).

**Notas de la Autora: **

Antes que nada. Hola. Lamento el retrazo, he tenido mucho trabajo y muuuchos problemas de salud… de todo me ha pasado este último mes, pero creo que ya voy de salida. Agradezco una vez más a mis lectores sobre todo a **Hikuraiken** y a **Sei-LaRouss**, que no dejan de apoyarme con sus comentarios, ¡Gracias chicas! Este capítulo es para ustedes, espero les guste. Y gracias también a **Lilian-chan123** que se acaba de unir a la lectura de este fic. Y me alegra leer de nuevo a **Winter Rain 3** que ha retornado a la lectura. Y para los demás, espero volver a leer comentarios suyos. Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Saludos.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _-Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

**Episodio 09: Guardián en cubierto.**

…

…Nuevamente estaba corriendo, no sabía a donde pero su angustia le indicaba que de no hacerlo no le alcanzaría el tiempo, algo pesado le apretaba los hombros, casi le impedía seguir, el peso era tal que incluso comenzaba a sentir que no podía respirar bien, el camino se cerraba, su garganta le dolía de tanto gritar, pero sus gritos no sonaban por más que sintiera que se desgarraba la garganta haciéndolo…

Ya sabía que era la pesadilla, ya sabía lo que vería al final, y aunque ya sabía que eso no era real y que eso en realidad no estaba ocurriendo, no podía dejar de sentir miedo…

Al principio no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, pero ahora ya sabia quien estaba al final de su sueño, al final de ese horrible camino, y sabía que aunque le doliera verlo otra vez, no podría evitarlo…

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando al fin lo vio y lo reconoció; extendió su mano para alcanzarlo… pero las sombras lo arrastraban hacia el precipicio, sus ojos azules se cerraban y comenzaba a caer al fondo, Ginga movía su boca para gritar pero otra vez no salía ningún sonido de ella, sus dedos alcanzaron a tocar superficialmente los dedos de la mano del otro pero, no podía evitar que cayera…

El viento frío le golpeó la cara cuando alcanzó a escuchar como las rocas destrozaban el cuerpo de su amigo y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–¡KYOUYAAA!

…

–¡Ginga, Ginga, despierta! –Hablaba Ryuusei preocupado, agitando a su hijo en la cama. Lo había escuchado gritar y había corrido de inmediato para saber que le ocurría, pero al entrar en la habitación, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarle hablando dormido.

–¡No, no, Kyouya! –gritaba angustiado el pequeño pelirrojo.

Ryuusei se sorprendió en cuanto escuchó el nombre del amigo de su hijo, bajo ese tono de voz tan desesperado.

–¡GINGA! –Gritó Ryuusei alzándolo de los hombros y logrando despertarlo.

El pelirrojo alcanzó a mirar a su padre sorprendido, mientras que un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

–¿Pa… Papá? –Murmuró y luego bajó la vista avergonzado de que su padre le mirara de esa forma, pero ya no tenía manera de ocultarlo, incluso aunque trató de ocultar sus lágrimas, éstas, siguieron saliendo de sus ojos. Se había quedado como paralizado, sintiéndose incapaz de levantar el rostro para ver a su padre, hasta que Ryuusei lo tomó de un hombro y lo acercó para acariciarle la cabeza, e intentar consolarlo.

–Todo está bien hijo, tan sólo se trató de una pesadilla.

–… –Ginga escuchó eso y una parte de él quería volver a ser ese niño que antes se tranquilizaría con tan sólo escuchar eso de su padre, pero la otra parte no podía dejar de temer por lo que podría pasar, resultado de la platica con sus amigos la noche anterior. Se mantuvo un momento en silencio, pero finalmente habló– No… no es sólo una pesadilla… –murmuró– Yo sé que va a ocurrir –finalizó.

–… –Ryuusei se sorprendió al oír eso– ¿Ginga…? –Lo apartó para mirarlo– ¿Por qué crees eso?

El pelirrojo por fin alzó el rostro hacia su padre y sus orbes color oro temblaron.

–Papá, llevo casi dos semanas soñando que algo malo le pasa a Kyouya… y en cada sueño… aunque estoy cerca, nunca puedo evitar que ocurra, y yo… –bajó la vista otra vez– tengo mucho miedo por él –sacudió la cabeza apretando sus ojos– ¡No quiero que nada malo le pase!

Ryuusei lo miró y se quedó sin palabras y sin saber que hacer; normalmente se reiría y le palmearía la espalda a su hijo, diciéndole que nada de eso ocurriría, pero Ginga le había dicho que llevaba dos semanas soñando con eso, ni él mismo sabía lo que eso significaba, lo más probable era que Ginga esperaba algo de Kyouya que no pasaría, pero… era complicado.

–Tranquilo hijo… –esta vez lo atrajo para abrazarlo–, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contarme todo esto?

–¡…! –Finalmente llegó esa pregunta que Ginga no quería responder, pero tuvo que hacerlo, irremediablemente, ya había sido descubierto. –Yo…, no quería que te sintieras decepcionado de saber que le tengo miedo a mis sueños…–Soltó correspondiendo el abrazo de Ryuusei.

El señor Hagane, le levantó el rostro percatándose de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Oye, con una vez no pasa nada… ¿Pero dos semanas? –dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas–, ¿Era por esto que siempre te veías tan cansado? ¿También es por esto ya estabas despierto en la mañana cuando te avisaba del baño?

Ginga se ruborizó al escuchar eso, pues su padre ya se había dado cuenta de todo eso, cuando él pensó que lo había ocultado bastante bien.

Ryuusei notó como el chico se puso tenso.

–No tienes nada de que avergonzarte hijo, todo va a estar bien. –sonrió– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando eras pequeño?

Ginga lo observó.

–¿Lo de los sentimientos? –inquirió con duda.

–Claro, los sentimientos son reales en los sueños, quizás tu amigo Kyouya no esté en peligro, tal vez lo único que tengas que hacer, es recordar si haz olvidado decirle algo.

–… –lejos de tranquilizarse Ginga se desconcertó con eso último dicho por su padre.

–No lo pienses tanto –Agregó el señor Hagane al ver su cara de desconcierto– ¿Por qué no lo dejas para más tarde y tratas de dormir?

Ginga sintió miedo de volver a tratar de dormirse, él solo, en esa oscura habitación.

–¡Pero…!

–Tranquilo, voy a quedarme aquí. – sonrió.

–¡Pero mañana tu trabajas! –replicó.

–¡Hey! Si tú haz sobrevivido por dos semanas sin dormir, no va a pasarme nada a mí por una noche.

Ginga miró la sonrisa de su padre y se sintió muy contento.

–¡Gracias, papá! –Y tomando la mano de Ryuusei, se recostó nuevamente, casi quedándose dormido al instante, se sentía protegido por la presencia de su padre.

El hombre sonrió tiernamente al ver a su hijo caer tan profundamente dormido en un santiamén. Pero su sonrisa desapareció siendo substituida por la preocupación. Ginga era muy fuerte, y había crecido mucho durante el tiempo que no estuvo con él, pero, a veces se le olvidaba que sólo tenía trece años, que era un niño todavía, y que nunca debió de dejarle solo por tanto tiempo. Alzó la vista y miró el reloj de números de luz, percatándose de que eran las tres de la mañana, volvió al rostro dormido de Ginga y se percató de que no podría recostarse por la posición en que éste le había tomado la mano, pero, no le importó, ¡No soltaría la mano de su hijo, así se quedara despierto todo el resto de la noche!

–… Debí intervenir antes… –murmuró para si mismo, recordando que Tsubasa se había percatado de su preocupación– … /No debí de esperar hasta que me lo dijera…/ –Se reprochó de nuevo, y reflexionó en que Ginga estaba muy preocupado por su amigo Kyouya Tategami, quizás demasiado.

Ryuusei se recargó de la cabecera de la cama y cerró sus ojos para tratar de descansar un poco.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Eran las siete de la mañana, y apenas el cielo estaba aclarando. Desde dentro de la casa de los Hagane parecía seguir siendo de noche ya que la luz no era suficiente para que el día se hiciera presente, sin embargo, el reloj biológico del pequeño pelirrojo lo hizo despertar justo a tiempo, ya que esa era la hora en que su padre se levantaba para irse al trabajo. Los ojos color miel se abrieron lentamente y luego parpadeo varias veces. Se irguió un poco y distinguió la mano de su padre entre las suyas, percatándose de que éste seguía allí, como lo prometió en la madrugada. Ryuusei estaba dormido, sentado y recargando su cabeza en la cabecera y la pared.

–Papá… –llamó una vez– Papá… –lo sacudió un poco– se te hará tarde.

–¿He…? ¿Qué? –despertó y miró hacia todos lados, pero en uno de esos movimientos sintió un leve dolor en la espalda que le hizo encogerse un poco y apretar sus ojos.

–¿Estas bien, papá? –preguntó Ginga preocupado al escucharlo quejarse.

Ryuusei logró sonreír, luego de que el dolor pasó tan rápido como vino.

–Claro –respondió la pregunta, no quería que Ginga se sintiera culpable– Con el baño quedaré como nuevo –se levantó– es mejor que me dé prisa. –Miró a su hijo– ¿Dormiste bien?

–¿…? –Ginga parpadeó reaccionando en que acababa de despertar y no recordaba haber soñado nada más– ¡Si –Contestó– ¡Gracias por quedarte conmigo, papá!

–Por nada –Respondió sonriendo también Ryuusei y salió.

Ginga miró con mucho afecto a su padre, y rápidamente se recostó otra vez en la cama, abrazando la almohada. La sensación de sentirse seguro en su habitación había regresado, además de que el cansancio de su cuerpo había disminuido y ahora se sentía más tranquilo y relajado. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de esa tranquilidad, pero, la visión de Kyouya cayendo al vacío, lo obligó a abrir los ojos y a levantarse de súbito, para quedar sentado sobre la cama. Se quedó unos segundos allí, tratando de recuperarse del shock que le causaban esas visiones, luego entrecerró sus ojos con determinación; ya lo había decidido el día de ayer, jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediera a Kyouya, y si para ello debía de estar todo el día completo con él: Lo haría.

Después de bañarse ya estaba listo para salir. Tomó a Pegasus y lo guardó en el estuche que siempre llevaba en la cintura y se ajustó sus guantes. Después bajó las escaleras.

Ryuusei estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando un café, y comiendo un pan, alzó la vista para ver el reloj de pared que estaba en la cocina cuando escuchó los pasos de Ginga bajando las escaleras.

–¡Ya me voy papá! –Bajó la vista y apenas alcanzó a ver las puntas de la bufanda de su hijo, que acababa de pasar corriendo frente a la puerta de la cocina sin parar su paso.

–¿Ginga? –Lo llamó– ¡Ginga! –Se levantó, empujando la silla donde estaba sentado en el acto.

–¿Si? –El pelirrojo regresó, asomándose desde el marco de la puerta.

Ryuusei lo miró extrañado.

–¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? –inquirió.

–A buscar a Kyouya –dijo con tanta simpleza que parecía que era normal salir a primera hora de la mañana a hacer eso.

–Y… ¿No vas a desayunar antes? –Atinó a decir el señor Hagane ante la sinceridad inocente de su hijo.

–Ah, si… creo –sonrió apenado e ingresó a la cocina para tomar asiento–, pero sólo un poco. Quedé con Benkei de vernos en beypark para ir por Kyouya.

Fue lo que dijo y después jaló la caja del cereal para verterlo en un tazón y en seguida jaló la caja de leche para acompañarlo. Ryuusei se sentó de nuevo y miró fijamente a su hijo mientras hacia todo eso.

–Tengo curiosidad, Ginga… –reanudó al cabo–, ¿Qué vas a hacer después de que encuentres a Kyouya? –concluyó la pregunta acercándose a la mesa para apoyar su codo en esta, y recargar su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

–¿Cuándo lo encuentre? –repitió Ginga la pregunta alzando la vista para pensar– Pues… Asegurarme de que se encuentre bien...

Una gotita de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Ryuusei.

–¿Y eso… cómo?

–Pues… voy a estar con él, para cuidarle. –Aseguró su hijo.

Ryuusei se daba cuenta de que, no tenía idea, de a qué se refería Ginga cuando decía que "se aseguraría de que Kyouya estuviera bien."

–Eso significa que estarás con él… em… ¿Todo el día? –no estaba seguro de preguntar eso.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Ginga asintió.

–No será una tarea fácil –aseguró el chico con la cuchara en su mano–, Kyouya es muy solitario, y también muy obstinado, pero lo haré… y no me importa si se enoja –concluyó clavando su cuchara en el cereal de su tazón.

–…/Lo está tomando muy enserio/ –pensó Ryuusei– /Creo que Kyouya va a enfadarse mucho con él…/ –El señor Hagane suspiró y se recargó del respaldo de la silla– Hijo, trata de no hostigar tanto a Kyouya o de verdad que se enojará contigo y no volverá a hablarte.

A Ginga no le gustó eso, pero, sacudió su cabeza, y la idea de olvidar todo eso se borró de su cabeza.

–No importa, Papá, lo único que importa es que él esté bien.

Ryuusei vió como la determinación de Ginga crecía, y ya no sabía como decirle que no le prestara tanta atención a eso, pero al parecer no había marcha atrás. Suspiró y se puso de pie para ir al cuarto de baño. Ginga se apresuró a comer su cereal, tenía que estar listo para el resto del día.

–Ginga, hoy regresaré temprano, –dijo el señor Hagane regresando a la cocina de pronto– quiero verte aquí en cuanto regrese.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo a que hora?

–A las tres treinta –confirmó.

–¡Tan temprano –dijo entre contento y sorprendido, pero finalmente cambio su expresión a una de preocupación–, pero, a esa hora seguiré con Kyouya.

Ryuusei se enojaba pocas veces, pero era evidente que Ginga no estaba entendiendo.

–Ginga, antes de esa hora te quiero en la casa, no quiero que estés todo el día en la calle. –dijo serio.

–Pero, papá…

–Sin peros. Te veo en la tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

–Si… –apartó la vista de su papá y se recargó de la silla, meneando un pie, se veía claramente en desacuerdo.

Ryuusei se acercó a su hijo y le acarició los cabellos despeinándolo, para después abandonar la cocina y posteriormente la casa.

–Lo siento papá… –fueron las palabras de Ginga, después de ponerse de pie y correr para salir de la casa.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Ginga corrió hacia Beypark en donde quedó de verse con Benkei. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Kyouya, a pesar de sabía que el peliverde podría seguir molesto todavía, aunque a decir verdad, la reacción de Kyouya el día anterior no le había sorprendido, casi se podría decir que se la esperaba y como sabía que Kyouya se enfadaría con él si se lo volvía a repetir, se le había ocurrido una idea: Lo cuidaría, pero sin hacerle saber que iba a hacerlo. Le retaría a un encuentro, ese era el plan inicial, una vez que tuviera el interés de Kyouya sobre él, no se alejaría de él ni un momento. No le haría saber a Kyouya que el encuentro era una excusa, después de todo tenía esa cuenta pendiente con él después de que retirara a Leone en su último enfrentamiento(*) , además le iba a poner mucho empeñó a la beybatalla, ya que por suerte ese día había dormido un poco más y se sentía bastante recuperado. Después del encuentro ya pensaría en otra cosa para estar cerca del peliverde.

–Creo que llegué muy temprano –dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo cuando llegó a Beypark y vio todo demasiado tranquilo y sin gente.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y en efecto estaba cerrado aún, luego volteó para ver a los lados.

–…/Le pedí a Benkei que me mostrara donde vive Kyouya… Umn… que curioso, no sabía que Kyouya tuviera casa…/ –Una gotita bajó por su sien– /…¡Que tonterías estoy pensado! ¡Claro que debe de tener casa! Aunque por su apariencia… creí que no…/ –se encontraba meditando esto cuando alguien se acercaba hacia él…

–Ginga –escuchó y volteó.

–¡Benkei! –Saludó a su enorme amigo que llegaba al lado de él.

–Sinceramente no creí que llegarías tan temprano –Dijo Hanawa, al cabo caminando junto al pelirrojo.

–¡Y no sabes! Si hasta salí tarde por que mi papá me detuvo, de lo contrario creo que hubiera estado aquí desde antes –Contestó riéndose de si mismo y sus ocurrencias.

Benkei se sorprendió.

–¿Tu papá ya sabe de los sueños?

–Em… –se llevó una mano tras la nuca algo apenado– Si, se enteró esta mañana…, pero ahora que ya lo sabe es más fácil para mí.

Benkei no dijo nada tan sólo rodó la vista hasta dejarla en el cielo. Ginga se dio cuenta y de pronto comprendió que era una hora ilógica para ir a buscar a Kyouya, pues era bastante temprano, y peor aún, recordó que el día de ayer se había puesto bastante obstinado al insistirle a Benkei que le mostrara en donde vivía Kyouya… seguramente que estaba metiendo en problemas a Benkei con eso, pero, ya no había remedio, ya estaban allí y sólo quedaba seguir caminando.

–Lo siento, Benkei –dijo de pronto tras unos pasos en silencio.

–¿He? ¿Por qué? –Le regresó la mirada.

–Por hacer que te levantaras tan temprano –La disculpa iba más allá, pero quiso empezar por eso.

–Descuida… estabas bastante decidido, y sabía que nada te haría cambiar de idea.

–… –Ginga lo observó fijamente.

–Pero…–Reanudó el más alto para ponerse muy serio después– ¿En verdad crees que Kyouya-san esté en peligro?

–Umn… –inclinó la vista y se cruzó de brazos– Tú conoces mejor a Kyouya que yo… –levantó la vista hacia Hanawa– ¿Él ha hecho algo distinto, últimamente?

Benkei apartó la vista de Ginga, parecía contrariado con la pregunta, pero de todas maneras respondió algo.

–No…, no lo creo. Aunque… ha pasado más tiempo solo.

–… –Ginga reflexionó sobre eso, sin pedir más información, era evidente que Benkei no le diría más, lo había notado.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a un a zona de departamentos. En esa zona habitacional, los edificios eran bastante altos y tenían alrededor de ciento cincuenta departamentos cada uno. Con elevador con vista hacia el exterior, y cada uno contaba con un parque al pie del condominio, lleno de juegos, fuentes y áreas verdes.

–¿Kyouya vive aquí? ¡Vaya! –Sonrió emocionado el pelirrojo al ver el alto edificio ante el que estaban, desde lejos lo había visto, pero no creyó que hacia el se dirigieran.

–… –Benkei miró el edificio, mas no dijo nada.

–¿Y con quién vive, Kyouya? –preguntó Ginga a Benkei con una gran sonrisa, todavía emocionado de saber en donde vivía su peliverde amigo.

–Bueno, pues… –trato de decir algo el pelimorado, sin animarse y quedándose de pie en ese lugar tras intentar decir algo más. – Sólo puedo acompañarte hasta aquí.

Ginga lo observó, se había dado cuenta de que Benkei no había querido responder su pregunta, por segunda ocasión pero no insistió, Benkei debía de tener sus motivos.

–Gracias por tu ayuda, Benkei –Le sonrió contento y tranquilo– Y descuida, no le diré a Kyouya que me trajiste hasta aquí.

Benkei recibió la linda sonrisa de Ginga, pero aun así permaneció con el rostro grave y muy serio.

–Espero que te equivoques Ginga.

Eso sorprendió al aludido, pero sonrió de nuevo al entender el punto.

–Yo también. Pero de todas maneras me aseguraré de que todo esté bien –decidido alzó su puño hacia su pecho en señal de seguridad y de promesa. –¡A dios, Benkei! ¡Te veré luego! –echó a correr parque adentro, rumbo al edificio de residencias.

Paró su carrera para caminar en cuanto sintió el frío matutino darle en la cara, extrañamente era la misma sensación que sentía en el sueño al correr, pero ello se agitó un poco al reconocerlo, pero, ¿Era normal o no? Después de todo era muy temprano todavía, no debían de ser más de las nueve de la mañana. Tampoco había mucha gente por allí. Llegó a paso lento al centro del pequeño parque donde había una fuente y notó como además de juegos había algunos platos para jugar Beyblade. Pasó de allí y estuvo por entrar al jardín de la entrada de los departamentos, pero se detuvo en cuanto recordó que Benkei no le dio el número del cuarto, aunque tampoco le había preguntado cual era por que sabía que revelar esa información para Benkei no era fácil, sobre todo por el grado de respeto y admiración que le tenía a Kyouya.

No había remedio más que esperar a que Kyouya saliera de allí. Bostezó, se estiró y se recargó de la baranda de una jardinera. Pasaron algunos minutos… casi sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos, y con los ojos cerrados fue capaz de agudizar su oído para escuchar algo a lo lejos que llamó su atención…

–¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre, Kyouya?

–Umn… No lo sé… casi no viene por aquí.

El dueño de Pegaso, abrió sus ojos y se volteó enseguida hacia la entrada de las residencias, allí estaba parado Kyouya, frente a una mujer, quien se veía bastante mortificada por lo que le preguntaba, pero éste por el contrario lucía tan tranquilo e indiferente ante el malestar de aquella, y sus palabras eran cortantes y secas al mismo tiempo.

–¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! –dijo la mujer de nuevo– ¿Tu hermano sigue mal, entonces?

–Tampoco lo sé, disculpe.

Vio como Kyouya se apartaba de la mujer, con una indiferencia casi absoluta y con un paso seguro y relajado, Kyouya siempre había tenido ese porte tan elegante e independiente… de pronto, Ginga calló en la cuenta de algo más… "Si lo veía allí sabría que alguien lo llevó, y peor aún, parecería que lo estaba espiando", retrocedió unos pasos hasta esconderse tras una rama de un árbol que debido al peso se había doblado y caía rebasando la altura de la baranda.

–… /Nunca imaginé que Kyouya tuviera mamá…, aunque pensar en eso es algo tonto, es normal que tenga mamá… ¿ Y… un hermano?/… (1)

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Esa pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, parpadeó y reaccionó en que Kyouya estaba frente a él mirándole muy serio.

–Ah… –Se quedó petrificado, había sido descubierto, pero reaccionó de su estupor casi en un segundo– ¡Kyouya! ¡Que coincidencia! –Improviso lo mejor que pudo alzando una mano en saludo, pero eso molestó al peliverde que se dio cuenta de la farsa.

–No me salgas con eso, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se cruzó de brazos.

–… –Ginga bajó su mano y guardó silencio un momento, tenía que tranquilizarse o sería descubierto y peor aun delataría a Benkei– ¡Te estaba buscando para retarte! –Formuló al fin.

Kyouya escuchó eso y sabía perfectamente que era una actuación, pero por algún motivo que él mismo desconocía no quiso discutir más.

–¿Hoy si vas a hacerlo bien? –Dijo con una sonrisa mordaz inclinado un poco la cabeza para su izquierda en un claro gesto de arrogancia.

Ginga sonrió al notar que Kyouya estaba aceptando su reto, a pesar de sus palabras.

–¡Por su puesto! ¡Pegasus y yo siempre estamos listos para el combate!

La sonrisa de Kyouya no desapareció, pero se volvió un poco más honesta, finalmente apartó la vista de los ojos dorados y se echó a andar y Ginga fue tras él. El pelirrojo miró los platos del camino y miró a su amigo.

–Kyouya… ¿Qué te parece si usamos uno de esos?

–¿Qué piensas que es esto? Este combate no es un juego de niños, Ginga. –Dijo muy serio.

Ginga sonrió, Kyouya siempre iba en serio cuando tenían un combate y el lo tomaría muy enserio también, y haría lo todo lo que Kyouya dijera, de lo contrario, podría olvidarse de su plan de estar todo el día con él.

–¿Ginga? –Le llamó Kyouya, pues el pelirrojo se había quedado atrás. Ginga corrió para alcanzar a su amigo y finalmente salieron del territorio de la zona residencial. Ginga poco entendía de la situación de vivienda en Japón, por lo que se le hacia fascinante que Kyouya viviera en uno de esos enormes edificios residenciales, debían de tener más de treinta pisos, no como su casa que apenas y tenía un piso además de la planta baja.

–Oye, Kyouya… ¿Vives por aquí? –preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

–… –Kyouya no respondió, ya que veía venir un aguacero de preguntas tras su primera respuesta, y no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, ni hablar sobre eso.

Ginga no insistió, de todas maneras ya sabía la respuesta.

–Este lugar es sorprendente, debe de ser genial vivir aquí.

Tategami rodó la vista, era evidente que Ginga no entendía que gracias al trabajo de su padre vivían en una situación privilegiada, no todos en Japón tenían la oportunidad de tener una casa propia, pero no le sorprendía la falta de información de la que el chico pelirrojo carecía, después de todo, toda su infancia la había vivido en un pueblo en las montañas y en medio de la nada y probablemente por eso también el chico era muy agradable y no había ningún rastro de malicia en sus palabras. El cejo de Kyouya se frunció al recordar como Dark Nebula y sobre todo Ryuuga fueron los responsables de que esa honestidad y esa "pureza" estuvieran apunto de desaparecer del chico. Afortunadamente Ryuusei estaba bien y Ginga volvía a tener una vida… "normal".

Kyouya sonrió, pero de manera irónica… ¿Desde cuánto se detenía a pensar tanto en algo que no fuera sobre sus problemas? Definitivamente ese chico pelirrojo era el culpable que de pensara tonterías desde hacia un tiempo… Alzó la vista y se detuvo repentinamente. Ginga chocó contra él ya que iba muy distraído.

–Que torpe eres –se quejó volteando un poco el rostro para verlo.

–Lo siento… –se disculpó algo apenado.

–Kyouya, Ginga –Alguien les llamó.

Ginga dirigió su mirada al frente sin apartarse de Kyouya y sonrió al reconocer quien les llamaba.

–¡Tsubasa!

El peliplata llegó frente a ellos caminando con suma tranquilidad.

–¿Cómo están chicos?

–Muy bien –respondió enseguida el pelirrojo.

–… –Kyouya no respondió, apenas y si miraba al peliplata.

–¿Qué están haciendo?

–Escuchándote hacer preguntas –Dijo Kyouya con una mirada muy fija (2), luego, rebasando al recién llegado, siguió caminando.

–Por lo visto estas de tan buen humor como ayer –ironizó Tsubasa con su eterna sonrisa misteriosa siguiendo a Tategami con la mirada. Ginga se sintió un poco incómodo ante eso, aunque no lograba comprender el porqué.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó Tsubasa a Ginga con el mismo gesto, a sabiendas que éste si le daría la información que quería saber.

–Ah…, Kyouya y yo tendremos una beybatalla…

Kyouya reaccionó de inmediato y regresando en sus pasos sujetó a Ginga del brazo, antes de que al pelirrojo se le ocurriera invitar a Ootori a ir con ellos, e incluso tiró del chico antes de que terminara de hablarle al dueño de Aquila.

–Si, y como sigamos hablando contigo, no lo haremos nunca, así que, andando Ginga.

–Ah… Nos vemos Tsubasa –Atinó Ginga a decir, no le agradaba dejar así a Ootori, pero si Kyouya se molestaba no le dejaría estar con él, así que cedió, despidiéndose. Sin embargo…

Tsubasa, ágil, como un águila, sujetó a Ginga de la mano que tenía libre.

–¿He? ¿Tsubasa…? –Ginga se desconcertó, Tsubasa lo había sujetado de la mano y Kyouya lo llevaba del otro brazo– Kyouya, e-espera… –Titubeó.

El peliverde se detuvo en cuanto sintió que Ginga no avanzaba.

–¡Que demo…! –Volteó observando como el pelirrojo estaba abierto de brazos, debido a que en un extremo lo agarraba él, y en el otro el dueño de Aquila. La escena era bastante extraña, pero Kyouya ignoró ese hecho en cuanto se detuvo a ver al joven de cabellos plateados y distinguió en su rostro una sonrisa, aparentemente incauta… El peliverde frunció el cejo dirigiéndole una mirada gélida, ¿Qué significaba eso? Por alguna razón que no comprendía, desde hacía tres días le incomodaba la presencia y la actitud de Ootori, pero, había decidido ignorarlo, ya que pesar de sus antecedentes, a Kyouya no le interesaba meterse en problemas, pero si Tsubasa se interponía en su camino no se quedaría tan tranquilo, por lo que afiló su mirada y contrario a lo que esperaba Tsubasa, Kyouya afianzó su agarre en el brazo de Ginga...

Hagane miró al ojiazul desconcertado y luego miró a Ootori de nuevo, algo raro estaba pasando entre sus amigos, y él se sentía bastante incómodo, además de que estaba abierto de brazos en medio de ambos y de que éstos parecían haberse olvidado completamente de él, lo cual era absurdo ya que lo estaban sosteniendo de los brazos…

–Oigan… Chicos… –Les habló.

Kyouya reaccionó de lo que hacía, así que soltó el brazo de Ginga y metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón les dio la espalda.

–¿Vas a beybatallar o vas a quedarte con Ootori? Dime que no tengo tiempo.

Ginga y Tsubasa se le quedaron viendo, pero Ginga fue el primero en romper la palabra.

–Si te reté es por que quiero beybatallar… –dijo un poco preocupado, –espera… –se giró a dueño de Aquila, no quería ser descortés, pero ya no parecía coincidencia que Tsubasa llegara a interrumpirlos siempre que estaban juntos– Tsubasa, me gustaría quedarme a platicar, pero Kyouya y yo tenemos una cita.

El peliverde se sintió algo incómodo ante lo que el pelirrojo estaba diciendo… ¿Tenía que usar precisamente "esa" palabra?

–¿Cita? –Reiteró Tsubasa, bajando la vista para ver a Hagane que era mucho más pequeño que él de estatura– ¿Por eso van de la mano?

–¡Es un encuentro de beyblade! –Aclaró completamente exasperado mirando molesto a ambos– ¡No hacen falta más explicaciones! ¡Ginga date prisa o lo puedes ir olvidando! –Lo miró con molestia y se echó a andar dejándolos allí parados, no era cosa suya el alterarse, pero esa conversación lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Ginga se le quedó viendo sin ir tras él…

–… No sé que le pasa a Kyouya… a veces no lo comprendo –dijo para si mismo, pero también para Ootori que estaba a su lado.

–Está celoso –dijo Tsubasa con tanta naturalidad y tranquilidad que Ginga no pudo hacer más que voltear a verlo de manera incrédula.

–¿Kyouya… celoso? –Dijo– ¿De qué…? –Y ahora fue el turno de Tsubasa de verlo con incredulidad, sabía que el chico no era tonto, pero parecían hablar un idioma diferente.

–Quizás debas preguntárselo tú mismo –Sugirió.

–¡Kyouya, espérame! –Gritó y corrió para darle alcance.

Tsubasa miró correr a Ginga tras Kyouya y sonrió, esa reacción de Kyouya había sido inesperada, ¿Por qué al peliverde parecía haberle molestado tanto su presencia? Estaba seguro de que el día anterior había ocurrido lo mismo

–Interesante… –Se dijo en voz alta.

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

(*) _Véase Capítulo 2._

(1) No me gusta inventarles familiares a los personajes, que quede claro, soy enemiga de eso. Kyouya realmente si tiene un hermano, sólo que en el anime jamás se habla de él.

(2) La mirada de Kyouya dice: "Tsubasa esfúmate, y déjanos solos" xDD eso es lo más amable que se me ocurrió, hay muchas opciones. Sólo interpreten la mirada de Kyouya.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖTSUZUKUЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

¡Capítulo 09! ¡Aaahhh! ¡No lo puedo creer! Justo el año pasado por estas fechas estaba planeando estas escenas, y me da risa por imaginarme a Kyouya y a Tsubasa jalándose a Ginga de cada brazo xDD y también siento un poco de nostalgia ya que en año pasado en estas fechas todavía estaban dando MFBeyblade 4D en Japón y hoy en día están dando Zero G que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… (la verdad que no, hasta Beywheellz es más coherente y sólo he visto dos capítulos). En fin… El sueño de Ginga está más definido ahora y nuestro pelirrojo de ojos oro va a hacerle de guardián del león xDDD ¿Kyouya se dará cuenta? (Aunque es probable que ya lo halla notado), ¿Qué opinan de la escena de Kyouya y Tsubasa agarrando a Ginga de cada brazo xDD? (Hasta quiero hacer un dibujo de eso xDD) Bueno hasta este punto me gustaría mucho saber que opinan de la historia y de la participación de cada personaje, las escenas cómicas van a ir bajando, eso si sólo os aviso.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Заботьсиа много всем і до свидaния!

(Se cuidan mucho y hasta luego)


	10. Rivalidad y Calidez

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(12 de Diciembre de 2012)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Angustiado por que las pesadillas no desaparecen, las cosas empeoran cuando Ginga distingue en sus sueños a Kyouya y teme que esto sea un aviso de que su amigo está en peligro. Kyouya toma bastante mal la situación… Pero ¿Qué hará Ginga para proteger a su amigo?

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Angst.

**Advertencias**: Contiene **Shonen–ai**, (Relaciones sentimentales entre chicos o chicoxchico).

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola a todas, espero que todavía recuerden esta historia, no quería que finalizara el año sin mandar un capítulo más de esta historia. Pero estoy sumamente feliz, ya que en el capítulo 36 de MFB Zero G, nos han traído de vuelta a Ginga Hagane… ¡Con 21 años ya! Se me levantó tanto el ánimo que aquí me encuentro actualizando. Lamento mucho el retrazo, entre que ando mal de salud de nuevo y el trabajo, no había podido terminar el capítulo, la verdad es que, ya tenía escrito el capítulo desde hacía un mes, pero la redacción y las conversaciones no me convencían, pero al final y con dos hojas más con respecto a la primera versión, este es el resultado de este capítulo 10. Agradezco una vez más a mis lectores sobre todo a **Lilian-chan123, **a **Winter Rain 3, **a **RominaDark5**. Y Finalmente y no menos importantes, muchas gracias a **Sei-LaRouss** y muchas gracias a **Hikuraiken** ¡Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capítulo que les dediqué! Saludos a todos.

Para aquellas que quieren más cercanía entre nuestros dos lindos protagonistas, aquí hay un poco más de Ginga y Kyouya.

Sin más preámbulo… al fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _–––Cursiva––– _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 10: Rivalidad y Calidez.**

–¡Kyouya! –Gritaba el pelirrojo corriendo para dar alcance al nombrado que seguía su paso indiferente a su llamado o esa era su idea, apenas iban unos cuantos minutos que se habían encontrado con Ootori y que lo habían dejado atrás.

–¡Kyouya, espera! –Dijo Ginga finalmente alcanzando al ojiazul, para situarse a su lado y caminar junto a él.

Tategami alzó la cara un poco indignado y Ginga se dio cuenta de ello.

–¿Por qué estas enojado? –inquirió sin perderle de vista.

–Tsubasa… –fue lo que dijo desviando el rostro al lado contrario del pelirrojo– me está molestando.

–Ah…–sonrió sin poder evitar sentirse un poco incómodo, ya que él fue capaz de darse cuenta también, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué. –Parece que anda de muy buen humor, –agregó mirando al frente y luego se cruzó de brazos como si reflexionara al mismo tiempo– casi siempre es muy reservado– continuó–, pero estos días ha sido bastante abierto, y ese es un lado de él que no muestra con frecuencia.

Kyouya rodó su mirada de Ginga al frente y dijo:

–No me digas que no era así cuando estaban en Gan Gan Galaxy.

–… –Ginga dudó– Bueno…Tsubasa tuvo algunos problemas durante el campeonato mundial… –Y no dijo más, incluso miró hacia otro lado, no se creía el indicado para contar por lo que Tsubasa había pasado.

Kyouya lo escuchó y frunció el cejo al notar que Ginga de nuevo parecía estar ocultándole algo... aunque también dedicó algunos instantes para recordar la última vez que vio a Tsubasa antes del campeonato mundial.

–… /¿Tiene ataques de personalidad múltiple o qué?/ –Pensó de manera desconsiderada, más no lo se lo dijo a Ginga.

El pelirrojo, rodó su vista hacia Kyouya descubriendo que este le miraba, pero el ojiazul desvió la vista de inmediato.

–Este… bueno, –trató de reanudar la plática– Tsubasa y yo somos amigos, pero a veces creo que no le conozco muy bien… –concluyó.

Kyouya no pudo evitar sentirse molesto al escuchar eso último, de todas maneras y pese a sus palabras, Ginga había invitado a Tsubasa a su ridícula pijamada y a él no.

–¡Aquí! –Dijo de pronto cambiando la conversación y deteniendo su paso de súbito.

Se encontraban en ese momento a las afueras del distrito de Miyagi.

–¡Genial! –dijo Ginga, el escenario era árido, y lo que más abundaba allí era el suelo erosionado y las peñas desgastadas por el aire y la lluvia. Ginga se volteó un poco para ver hacía Kyouya y aunque no estaba muy seguro de decirlo, había recordado que, ayer Benkei le había dicho que a éste, le había molestado no haber sido invitado a la pijamada, y aunque era una completa tontería, sentía la necesidad de disculparse de eso también– Por cierto, Kyouya…

El peliverde no le miró.

–Siento no haberte invitado a mi casa –se ruborizó un poco, llevando su mano a su nuca con la vista inclinada–, pero, creí que no te molestaría, de todas maneras… esas cosas no van contigo… ¡Ni conmigo! –Se apresuró a aclarar alzando la mirada hacia Tategami– ¡Todo fue idea de Yuu! Me dijo que dormir con más gente desaparecería las pesadillas… y pues, tampoco tenía mejores ideas… Así que… –Se percató que Kyouya seguía sin mirarle– Lo siento –Se decidió a concluir la explicación y disculparse finalmente.

Pasaron algunos segundos más, en los cuales, Kyouya se limitó a guardar silencio y mirar al paisaje rocoso sin expresión alguna…

–Ja, ¡Que idiotez! –Exclamó al final cerrando los ojos de modo burlón, para después dirigirle la mirada con una sonrisa despectiva– Si crees que me enojaría por algo tan absurdo como eso, de verdad que no me conoces.

En ese momento Ginga no supo cómo interpretar el comentario de su amigo, ¿Debía de tranquilizarse porque no estaba enojado? ¿O preocuparse por ese tono tan despectivo que había empleado al decirlo? Sin embargo, pronto descubriría que no debió haber tocado ese tema y que debió haberlo dejado por la paz (1).

–De cualquier modo, lo que ibas a decirme entonces me lo haz dicho ya…"Sueñas con mi muerte", antes o después es igual…–dijo mirando hacia el paisaje, como si le restase importancia a la conversación, pero dejando ver en sus palabras un claro reproche.

Los ojos de Ginga se abrieron de súbito ante esas gélidas palabras, sin embargo, trató de mantener la postura ante ellas.

–Pero no tienes que decirlo como si me gustara soñarlo –Discutió.

–…Eso dices –Contradijo, lanzándole una mirada fría.

Eso no sólo desconcertó al otro chico, sino que esta vez si lo hizo sentir verdaderamente mal.

–¡Es verdad! –Aseguró, buscando el rostro de Kyouya, pero este apartó su mirada con cierto fastidio, cosa que de verdad le dolió a Ginga, el ojiazul seguía sin creerle– Kyouya… ¡Kyouya escúchame! Cada vez que te veo morir… Yo… ¡Yo también creo morirme! –Escapó con dificultad de su garganta y creyó que le dolía el pecho ante tales palabras.

–¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! –Contestó Kyouya muy molesto volteándose completamente hacía él– ¿¡Hasta cuándo vas a insistir con esta tontería de los sueños!? –Hizo un ademán con su mano, apartando al pelirrojo.

–¡No son tonterías Kyouya! –Dijo con cierta molestia, jalando a Kyouya de una solapa de su gabardina verde, para obligarlo a mirarle mientras le hablaba– ¡Estoy preocupado por ti! –Sus ojos temblaron ante esa última confesión, pero bastante seguro de lo que decía.

–¡Ya es suficiente! –Se soltó de él– ¡Vine por una Beybatalla, no a escuchar sobre ridículos sueños! ¡Sino vas a beybatallar vete de aquí! –Dijo tajante y lo empujó, quitándolo de su camino, para dirigirse hacia unas colinas rocosas, con el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados.

–Kyouya… –murmuró Ginga finalmente, sintiéndose bastante triste por lo que acababa de pasar.

–… –El ojiazul lo miró de reojo sin detener su camino. Odiaba lastimarlo, pero no se iba a disculpar. Ginga le había mentido deliberadamente, y le había estado ocultando cosas; ¡A todos los demás los había considerado! ¡Incluso al aguilucho de Tsubasa! (2)… ¿Por qué sólo a él lo había excluido? Eso era lo que le tenía muy molesto, pero lo que más le molestaba a Kyouya era sentirse enojado por eso, por una estúpida pijamada; además de que le causaba aversión la preocupación de Ginga por él, por algo tan ridículo como un sueño… No quería cerca al pelirrojo si era sólo por eso.

Resignado Ginga fue tras él…

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖNightmareЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

La batalla comenzó, Ginga trató de olvidar la conversación que había tenido con Kyouya y se concentró en la pelea, después de todo, una batalla siempre le hacía sentir mejor y más si se trataba de una batalla difícil, como la que siempre le aseguraba Kyouya. Habían hecho bien en ir a ese lugar apartado, ya que las poderosas técnicas no se dieron a esperar, Kyouya lucía diferente durante la batalla, ya que, aunque lanzara sus ataques más devastadores, no parecía haber absolutamente nada negativo en ello incluso cuando Ginga le sonrió, le había devuelto la sonrisa, lo más probable, es que eso fuera lo que necesitaran ambos, para olvidar el altercado que habían tenido antes.

Ginga se sentía muy bien, el viento salvaje de Leone siempre era un espectáculo impresionante, y el sentir su cabello agitado por ese viento le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir que podía comprender a Kyouya. Sin saberlo Kyouya se sentía igual que él, el poder místico y galáctico de Pegasus también era un espectáculo para él, creía sentir la tranquilidad y el infinito del universo.

Ginga sabía que por más que quisiera esa batalla no se podía alargar más, Pegasus no rendiría por más tiempo, y era por eso que tenía que pensar rápido y detener a Leone aunque la tarea, desde luego, nunca era fácil y tras cada técnica eludida había que poner otra en marcha, Kyouya era una mezcla de seguridad, instinto salvaje y espontaneidad.

–¡LEONE! –Gritó el dueño del nombrado, cuando su beyblade fue disparado contra una de las peñas, Kyouya creyó que su Beyblade resistiría ese último golpe, pero lastimosamente las rocas pararon su giro, quedando incrustado en una de ellas. Y casi en seguida de su golpe final, Pegasus tambaleó llegando su rotación al límite, sólo unos instantes después, justo antes para desvanecer el posible empate y declararse como el indiscutible ganador de la batalla.

Ginga sonrió y cansado se dejó caer al suelo sentado, y desde allí miró a Kyouya quien subió hasta las rocas del peñasco, para tomar a Leone… y una vez lo sacó de donde estaba atorado, lo apretó en su mano.

–Otra vez… –murmuró para si mismo y se volteó observando a Ginga sentado en el suelo.

El pelirrojo le sonrió.

–Pegasus también dejó de girar, creo que pudo ser cualquiera de los dos –Le gritó hasta ahí.

–No me consueles –dijo con indiferencia, bajando de donde estaba, para agarrar camino y salir de allí.

Hagane reaccionó tomando a Pegasus y levantándose de inmediato del suelo, al darse cuenta, de que su amigo lo dejaba solo en el lugar.

–¡Kyouya! –Lo llamó dándole alcance.

–¿Qué quieres ahora? –Inquirió poco interesado caminando con los puños cerrados.

–… –Ginga tenía que pensar en algo pronto, la batalla había durado menos de lo previsto– Eh… ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó al fin.

El ojiazul se detuvo para mirarlo bien.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque yo si tengo –confirmó el pelirrojo– Y creí que podríamos ir a comer algo…

–¿Por qué quieres de pronto ir a comer? –Lo miró con duda.

Ginga apretó sus puños emocionado mirando a su amigo.

–¡Hey! ¡Tuvimos un encuentro increíble, y fue un empate muy justo! Podría decirse que es como una celebración –cerró sus ojos contento, sonriéndole al otro.

Kyouya metió una de sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, y suspiró cerrando los ojos, eso que Ginga decía era algo burdo y sin importancia, pero no quiso desairar al chico.

–Como quieras.

Ginga se emocionó más al oír que aceptaba, las cosas le estaban saliendo muy bien ese día.

–¡Gracias, Kyouya!

El nombrado se extrañó ante la exageración de éste, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, ya tenía suficiente con las reacciones desproporcionadas de Benkei, como para comenzar a lidiar con las de Hagane.

–¿"Gracias" por qué?

Ginga reaccionó, y se apenó, su reacción se debía a que su plan estaba resultando bien, pero como no actuara normal, Kyouya comenzaría a sospechar sobre sus intensiones.

–Je, perdón… es que… me alegra que aceptaras ir conmigo –señaló– ¿Te molesta si vamos a las hamburguesas?

–¿Qué en serio no comes otra cosa? –preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

Ginga se echó a reír un poco apenado, risa que extrañamente le resultaba a Kyouya bastante agradable.

–Por supuesto que si, pero después de salir de Villa Koma, lo primero que comí fue eso, después de muchos días sin comer algo decente, supe que éstas eran lo mejor que había comido en mi vida –se llevó una mano a su barbilla reflexionando–, todavía no comprendo por qué en Villa Koma no había… pero, eso da igual; no me molestaría comerlas todos los días de mi vida –Concluyó cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos en su espalda.

–Me doy cuenta… –Dijo Kyouya mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Pero, yo sé que a ti también te gustan ¿Verdad que sí? –Abrió los ojos y se volteó para verlo, con una expresión divertida.

–… –No supo que decir, era extraño, no podía recordar haber pasado tanto tiempo platicando con Ginga a solas, si bien la conversación no era tan inteligente, no podía negar que era… ¿Agradable? Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía exactamente como tratar al pelirrojo, a diferencia de éste que parecía de lo más normal y no parecía complicársele.

–Será mejor que nos vallamos o se nos irá todo el día en esto… –dijo finalmente comenzando a andar, al notar que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo contemplando a Hagane.

–¡Si! –respondió siguiéndole.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la ciudad, todavía faltaba mucho para las "famosas" hamburguesas a donde siempre iba Ginga, que casualmente estaban muy cerca del muelle. No debía de ser medio día aún, todavía era temprano. Kyouya iba caminando con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón de manera rápida pero relajada, de vez en cuando observaba de manera furtiva a Ginga, que iba a su lado, sólo para comprobar que el pelirrojo se veía de lo más tranquilo, y parecía muy contento, todavía se preguntaba por qué estaba tan feliz… después de la discusión que habían tenido… y sobre la batalla…, era cierto que había ganado, pero el pelirrojo jamás presumía o fanfarroneaba de sus victorias.

–¿Y… Qué tal lo hice ahora? –Escuchó que le preguntaba de pronto.

–¿El qué? –La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, llevaban un rato sin hablar y no sabía a qué se refería.

Ginga rió.

–La beybatalla Kyouya. ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos días? Me dijiste que cuanto fuera a Combatir "bien" te llamara –Ladeó el rostro hacia Kyouya– ¿Y? ¿Lo hice bien? –Ginga lucía bastante curioso con ese movimiento de cabeza.

Kyouya apartó la vista para mirar al frente.

–No sé por qué estas haciendo esa pregunta tan tonta– dijo serio– ganaste ¿O no?

Ginga levantó la vista al cielo y llevó su dedo índice a su boca pensativo.

–Umn… No siempre gana el que lo hace bien…

Kyouya se crispó al escuchar eso.

–¿Qué tratas de insinuar? –Le dijo molesto mirándolo fijamente.

–¡Nada, nada! –una gotita bajó por su sien– ¡Estaba bromeando! –Agitó sus manos frente a su cara en desagravio. Kyouya lo dejó de mirar y siguió caminando, pero alzando la cara un poco, en señal de que se sentía ofendido por alguna razón. Ginga le observó y sonrió completamente seguro de lo que diría a continuación– Cuando haces algo y pones todo tu corazón en eso, siempre es algo bien hecho, no importa lo que los demás puedan decir, siempre y cuando tu corazón esté satisfecho –Dijo.

Kyouya lo miró de reojo.

–Tampoco es para que te burles –recriminó.

–No me estoy burlando –se apresuró a aclararle.

Kyouya se calmó y unos pasos después reanudaron el tema.

–Cómo sea… el punto es que todavía no puedo ganarte… –Dijo con un tono inexpresivo, quizás decepcionado.

–Eso es verdad –dijo el ojimiel con humildad–, pero sabes que puedes retarme cuando quieras, aunque eso no quiere decir que te lo vaya a poner fácil. –Declaró con una sonrisa segura.

Kyouya le regresó una mirada burlona e igual fueron sus palabras.

–Si, tan difícil como hace tres días..., ¿No? –Dijo con sarcasmo.

–Ah… –Sonrió apenado, cerrando los ojos y llevando su mano a su nuca– bueno… ese día tenía mucho sueño, pero tú insististe mucho en combatir, –aclaró– quizás ese día hasta pudiste haberme ganado, ¿No lo crees?

–¡IDIOTA! –Gritó Kyouya de pronto– ¿Cuál hubiera sido el reto entonces?

–Pero… hubieras ganado –Dijo Ginga desconcertado por la reacción de Tategami.

–¡Yo no tengo intensiones de ganarte así! ¡Sería patético! –Dijo severamente, apretando su puño derecho, incluso dejó de caminar– ¡Si gano, es por que mi poder superó al tuyo, sólo eso me dará una verdadera victoria! –reclamó.

–Perdón por lo que dije… –se disculpó, pero sonrió tranquilo– Ese día no estaba bien, pero, te prometo darte siempre el máximo.

Kyouya finalmente sonrió.

–Mas te vale, me daré cuenta si no lo haces.

Se miraron un momento sonriéndose el uno al otro, hasta que Ginga apartó la vista al frente, al percibir algo…

–¡Mira! ¡Ya hemos llegado! –Dijo de manera espontánea, y corrió para la entrada del restaurante– ¡Kyouya date prisa! –Le agitó su mano desde lejos, sosteniendo la puerta de entrada, tal pareciera que creyera que el restaurante huiría antes de que Kyouya entrara.

Kyouya lo observó, suspiró y finalmente caminó para ir con él.

Lo curioso de ese restaurante es que estaba demasiado concurrido para ser tan temprano, en realidad –ya que consultaron la hora en el reloj del lugar- todavía ni era medio día. Después de pedir su orden, esperaron en la recepción a que ésta les fuera entregada, para lo cual afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar tanto. Sin embargo mientras esperaban: Kyouya se cruzó de brazos y levantando la mirada, observó atentamente el panel que mostraba las ordenes de las hamburguesas; en realidad, se sentía algo ansioso y no sabía porqué razón. Ginga estaba parado junto a él y ni si quiera se molestó en ocultar que estaba atento a su amigo de ojos azules. El chico se sentía muy contento de estar pasando tiempo junto a él, después de tanto tiempo, ya que todo el torneo mundial el estuvo con Yuu, Tsubasa y Masamune. El pelirrojo recordó de pronto lo deprimido que había estado, cuando el ojiazul se había negado a hacer equipo con él en dicho torneo, y también recordó, lo angustiado que se sintió cuando lo vio acompañado de otro equipo con todas las intensiones de verle caer.

Kyouya lo había retado públicamente, pero pese al miedo que sentía de perderlo (como amigo), su corazón se llenó de emoción al ver la sonrisa que Kyouya le había dedicado desde el Beyestadio (3), incluso se sintió halagado en cuando hizo público también que la batalla con el equipo Indio no tenía importancia, ni valían la pena, como lo era enfrentarle a él, a Ginga Hagane. Y al final, cuando Kyouya aceptó su derrota y le deseó la victoria en el torneo, supo que su mejor rival también podía seguir siendo su amigo, como antes lo pensó, y aunque por algún tiempo lo llegó a dudar, la mejor prueba es que él y Kyouya estaban en ese restaurante e iban a comer juntos como buenos amigos, a pesar de haber tenido una fuerte batalla antes –Y una discusión fuerte, también.

Kyouya sentía la mirada de Ginga sobre si, así que decidió voltear.

–¿Qué pasa?

Ginga negó con la cabeza.

–No, nada, perdón… –se disculpó en seguida, y dirigió la mirada a otro punto del restaurante, quizás a su amigo le molestaba que le estuviera mirando.

Kyouya le observó y se preguntó como un chico tan honesto y sincero como Hagane podía ser tan reservado al mismo tiempo, era confuso para él.

Finalmente les entregaron sus ordenes y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del lugar. Y apenas se acaban de sentar cuando Kyouya observó a Ginga bostezar y tallarse los ojos.

–¿Ya tienes sueño otra vez? –Comentó.

–Umn… no lo entiendo… el día de hoy dormí más que otros días –aclaró cerrando los ojos– Es que mi papá se quedó conmigo…

Kyouya trató de no pensar nada al respecto, pero lo observó algo extrañado…

–… Pero el pobre terminó con dolor de espalda –dijo el chico un poco preocupado por su padre.

El ojiazul reaccionó y comenzó a comer, no quería parecer demasiado interesado en lo que Hagane le decía.

–¿Sabes? –Le dijo, después– Cuando era pequeño, mi papá siempre se quedaba despierto después de que yo tenía una pesadilla, y recuerdo muy bien que yo siempre me dormía cuando él me prometía que no se apartaría de mí en toda la noche.

–Otra vez las pesadillas… –Dijo con tono irónico, después de terminar un bocado de su comida.

Al notar eso Ginga cambió mejor el tema.

–Mi papá es genial –aseguró todavía sin haber comido absolutamente nada–, cuando sea grande, quiero ser como él, es muy fuerte, valiente, es un gran blader, el no le teme a nada…

Kyouya miró la sonrisa radiante en los labios y el rostro de Ginga mientras que hablaba de su padre, y le parecía tan irreal, al recordar, el mal rato que Ryuusei le había hecho pasar hacía poco más de un año, haciéndole creer que estaba muerto, Ginga no parecía, aparentemente, afectado por ello, pero eso a Tategami no le constaba, probablemente era porque las cicatrices de Ginga no eran visibles, como las de él…

–¿Y qué pasa en el sueño? –preguntó de pronto interrumpiendo lo que el otro decía.

El pelirrojo que al fin se había decidido a probar su comida se quedó paralizado en cuanto escuchó esa pregunta, en primer lugar le había sorprendido un poco que Kyouya preguntara, cuando le había advertido que no quería volver a escuchar nada sobre eso, y en segundo lugar, recordó que el sueño de esa mañana fue el peor de todos los que había tenido. El impacto de ver a su amigo muerto, era demasiado para sus nervios… el cansancio y la preocupación le estaban superando.

–… –El de cabellos verdes lo observó, esperó un poco más, pero el pelirrojo no parecía que diría algo, entonces sonrió de manera irónica– Primero quieres platicar sobre ello, y ahora que te pregunto… ¿No dices nada?

–Creí que no te interesaba saber… –Lo miró un poco confundido.

Tategami desvió la vista con un gesto de aburrición, luego recargó su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en su mano.

–No es que me interese… es sólo curiosidad… –se alzó de hombros.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista dejando su hamburguesa de nuevo en su charola, ya no sabía cómo sentirse ante esa situación…

–Si no te interesa… ¿Para qué quieres que te lo cuente…? –Respondió mirando hacia la mesa.

Kyouya se dio cuenta del como, el chico había cambiado drásticamente de actitud, ante su pregunta. Ya nada había sobre esa alegría y felicidad que antes tenía, ahora se veía de hecho bastante afligido.

–No le des tanta importancia y dímelo –agregó despreocupadamente tratando de relajar la situación, o al menos esas fueron sus intenciones.

–… –Ginga guardó silencio.

Kyouya lo miró un momento más y después se puso de pie.

–Si no vas a decir nada, yo me voy… –Al fin y al cabo ya había terminado de comer.

–¡Espera, Kyouya! –se preocupó en cuanto notó que éste estaba decidido a irse, sino lo detenía ya no podría estar con él el resto del día…

Kyouya le regresó la mirada.

–¿Me dirás…?

–… –Ginga bajó la vista, Kyouya seguía sin creerle, y además no se sentía a gusto contando un sueño tan angustiante como ese y que a Kyouya no le interesara de verdad escucharle…

–¡Ya deja de portarte como niño…! –Exclamó molesto por el silencio de Hagane, acomodando la silla donde antes estuviera sentado.

Al igual que con la pregunta de su padre en la mañana, eso que Kyouya le decía era lo que Ginga "precisamente" temía escuchar de él, preocupado miró como nuevamente, el peliverde se giraba de manera algo brusca para abandonar el lugar, que antes compartía con él, y el cuerpo de Ginga se movió de manera casi refleja, ante un miedo inexplicable, sentía que si Kyouya se iba, no volvería a verlo, su mano se aferró a la gabardina de Tategami como si de ello dependiera su vida, impidiendo así su ida, mientras que de su garganta escapaba un grito.

–¡No Kyouya!

El chico de cabellos verdes se detuvo en su intento y volteó a ver al chico de ojos mieles un tanto desubicado, por escuchar esa súplica.

–¡Demonios, Ginga! –Protestó– ¿Qué diablos te…?

–¡Te veo caer! –Continuó Ginga, interrumpiendo el reclamo del otro, y sin dejar de apretar la tela de la gabardina con fuerza impidiéndole andar, el ojiazul parpadeó un poco confundido al notar lo mal que se veía Hagane– … y las… rocas… –continuó éste con voz baja…

–¿Qué rocas? –Inquirió Kyouya sin comprender.

–¡Caes desde lo alto de un risco, y al caer las rocas te matan! –Dijo algo perturbado al contar lo último que vio en su sueño, un sueño tan real.

Al oír eso, Kyouya se giró completamente hacía el chico pelirrojo, tomando la silla y volviendo a sentarse frente a él, decidió olvidar por ese momento, que él consideraba todo eso de las pesadillas una estupidez, y decidió escucharle detenidamente.

–¿Qué más pasa? –Lo animó a seguir con un tono de voz serio, pero tranquilo.

Ginga alzó la mirada hacía Kyouya y supo que estaba dispuesto a escucharle, y eso finalmente le tranquilizó un poco.

–… En el sueño corro… corro lo más rápido que puedo… pero… no alcanzo tu mano, a pesar de que corro con todas mis fuerzas ¡No puedo salvarte! –Exclamó sacudiendo su cabeza ante eso último.

Kyouya alzó la palma de su mano, mirándola detenidamente, y la extendió hacia Ginga. El pelirrojo, alzó la vista nuevamente, mirando a su amigo.

–No tienes que correr tanto para alcanzar mi mano… –dijo de manera tranquila, logrando esta vez calmar al angustiado pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Ginga temblaron al contemplarle y sin pensar, tomó la mano de Kyouya con algo de desesperación, con sus dos manos, pegándola a su frente, y cerrando los ojos.

–Ojala en mis sueños la alcanzara para poder salvarte… –dijo con tristeza.

Kyouya lo escuchó, y lo observó por unos momentos, podía ver lo mucho que Ginga se preocupaba por él y al parecer era sincero. La sensación de incomodidad que sintiera inicialmente al estar con Ginga se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, no podía explicarse lo que sentía realmente por el pelirrojo… si bien era cierto que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, no podía precisar lo que eso significaba, pero podía sentir una calidez y una gentileza progresivas, así como también una emoción ardiente, que se desencadenaba en el mas alto nivel de competencia…, sin dejar de mirarlo y mientras Ginga sostenía su mano derecha, Kyouya alzó su otra mano (la izquierda) para tomarlo del hombro, y acercarlo hacía él…

–Ginga…

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada al llamado, encontrándose con los zafiros de Kyouya y aunque no era la primera vez, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver ese gesto tan cálido en ese par de zafiros…, pero… ¿Era su imaginación o Kyouya estaba acercándose a él? Se sintió un poco apenado, y se alejó de manera instintiva mirando para otro lado, pero alcanzando a sentir como su rostro se calentaba. Kyouya reaccionó de lo que hacía, soltándolo y apartando la vista, no sabía que estaba pensando se había dejado llevar…

–Tategami…

Esa voz hizo reaccionar a Kyouya de inmediato haciendo que su mirada de volviera gélida, y volteara hacia la persona que le nombró con un gesto cargado de desprecio, un total contraste con la mirada que antes tuviera. Ginga lo miró y volteó también, ¿Quién podía ser el responsable de esa mirada en Kyouya…?

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

(1) Ginga detonó una bomba… ¡y una de destrucción masiva!

(2) Ya no lo niegues Kyouya, SI estas celoso. u.úUuu.

(3) Capítulo 19 de Beyblade Metal Masters o Capítulo 70 Metal Fight Beyblade: Explosión. (Que odioso que le cambien el nombre a las temporadas).

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖTSUZUKUЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

Amé el resultado de este capítulo, las conversaciones e incluso la discusión inicial entre estos chicos, la idea era hacer progresiva la cercanía entre ambos conforme avanzaba el capítulo, pero sin forzarlo. ¿Cómo ven el plan de Ginga para estar con Kyouya y cuidarlo? ¿Le estará funcionando? ¿Kyouya ya se dio cuenta? xDD ¿Qué opinan de la forma en que Kyouya trata a Ginga? (Respeto lo más que puedo la personalidad de los chicos en el anime, y eso creo que se me está complicando un poco) ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó del capítulo? Como lo advertí antes, las escenas cómicas han bajado, y será cada vez más progresiva la seriedad (Es necesario). Por favor me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.

Por segundo año consecutivo:

¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo! Gracias por todo su apoyo y por haberme seguido con esta historia en este 2012. Espero contar con su apoyo también el próximo año y creo que esto es lo último que publicaré por 2012, a menos que otra cosa pase. A todos un saludo y un abrazo.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, regalos, felicitaciones, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)


	11. Caminando a la perdición

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(20 de Marzo de 2013)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Angustiado por que las pesadillas no desaparecen, las cosas empeoran cuando Ginga distingue en sus sueños a Kyouya y teme que esto sea un aviso de que su amigo está en peligro. Kyouya toma bastante mal la situación… Pero ¿Qué hará Ginga para proteger a su amigo?

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Angst.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola a todos esta es la entrega No. 11 de Nightmare, y antes que nada, lamento el retraso. Había dejado un poco pausada esta historia debido a que me pidieron que siguiera otra ("¿Y después de San Valentín?", si así se llama xDD) o era esta o aquella, y pues decidió por aquella. Este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace casi un año xDD, pero siempre al pasarlo a la PC agrego y cambio cosas, espero que haya quedado bien. Y espero también que todavía les interese, no volveré a tardar así. Agradezco a: **Sei-LaRous**, a **Lilian-chan123, **a **Winter Rain 3, **a **Smeraldtsuki** y a **Hikuraiken**, por seguir esta historia, y por su apoyo, ya que sin sus comentarios no habría llegado este fic a este capítulo. El final está cerca.

Sin más preámbulo… al fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _–––Cursiva––– _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; MAYUSCULA Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 11: Caminando a la perdición.**

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada encontrándose con los zafiros de Kyouya y aunque no era la primera vez, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver ese gesto tan cálido en ese par de zafiros…, pero… ¿Era su imaginación o Kyouya estaba acercándose a él? Ginga se alejó de manera instintiva mirando para otro lado, pero alcanzando a sentir como su rostro se calentaba. Kyouya reaccionó de lo que hacía, soltándolo y apartando la vista también, no sabía que estaba pensando, se había dejado llevar…

–Tategami…

Esa voz hizo reaccionar a Kyouya de inmediato haciendo que su mirada de volviera gélida, y volteara hacia la persona que le nombró, con un gesto cargado de desprecio, un total contraste con la mirada que antes tuviera. Ginga lo miró y volteó también.

Dos personas se pararon junto a la mesa de ambos (1), mirándolos de un modo no muy agradable. (?), el más grande, tenía el cabello azul, muy oscuro casi negro, y sus ojos eran castaños, llevaba una chamarra de cuero con solapa, y guantes del mismo material, la solapa de la chamarra estaba deshilachada, como si la prenda fuera muy vieja… (Quizás), y tenía unos pantalones gris oscuros, también deshilachados. El otro tenía el cabello rubio cenizo… y mal arreglado, y unos ojos verde jade, fríos y llenos de enojo, o eso le pareció al pelirrojo. Vestía un saco negro, de cuello de tortuga que le daba más debajo de la cintura, de donde colgaba un cinturón de cuero, y llevaba unos pantalones azules, este era de menor estatura que el de cabello azul, y caminaba atrás de él, como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara –difícil ser un guarda espaldas, cuando tu protegido es más alto que tu-, era extraño. Ginga no era bueno calculando edades, pero atinaba a que eran como de la misma edad que Tsubasa, quizás le superaban al dueño de Aquila por un año.

El peliazul se detuvo justo al lado de Kyouya, mirándolo con frialdad.

–Kakeru tiene una deuda con nosotros –Dijo de malhumor, y con un ligero tono de conminación.

–No debe nada, ya es suficiente con lo que pasó –Dijo Kyouya demasiado tranquilo a pesar de parecer realmente enfadado con aquellos que le hablaban.

El rubio cenizo se adelantó al fin rebasando al peliazul.

–¡A nosotros no nos interesa si está vivo o muerto! –Dijo con desprecio– ¡Una deuda es una deuda! ¿Quién nos va a pagar? ¿He? –Dijo con violencia, cosa que no pareció asustar a Kyouya en lo más mínimo.

Ginga no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, y aunque le asustó la agresión del que dijo eso último, no dijo nada y se quedó en el mismo lugar, no quería ser imprudente, y menos entrometido… pero… ¿Quién era Kakeru?

–¿Pagarles…? –Se levantó Kyouya haciéndole frente aunque era más alto que él– Una deuda es una deuda… ¡Y están a mano! –Dijo firmemente, sin levantar la voz– Su porquería se destrozó… ¡y él, también! –Eso no pudo evitar decirlo más fuerte y con ira contenida, Ginga fue capaz de verla en sus ojos.

El peliazul sonrió de manera burlona, sin perder de vista al ojiazul.

–¿Con que te crees muy rudo?

El castaño cenizo al fin notó la presencia del pelirrojo de ojos color oro, en la misma mesa, de la que se levantara Tategami y le miró detenidamente. Ginga le regresó una mirada neutra, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con bravucones, esos no serían los primeros, pero no quería entrometerse, no sin saber qué pasaba, antes.

–¡Mira Ikari! –Llamó al peliazul, con una molesta risa burlona– ¡Es la novia de Tategami! –Y señaló al pelirrojo.

Tanto Kyouya como Ginga se estremecieron al oír eso. Ginga casi se cae de la silla… ¿Lo estaban confundiendo con una niña?

–¡Soy un chico! –Se levantó molesto, apoyando sus manos en la mesa, sin poder evitar que su cara se pusiera bastante roja por la supuesta.

Tanto Ikari como el otro se echaron a reír escandalosamente.

–¡Es verdad, es un niño…!

–¡Que niño tan bonito! ¿Ya viste, Ikari? –Dijo de manera burlona, inclinándose sobre la mesa, y jalando a Ginga de la bufanda bruscamente, para alzarle el rostro. Ginga sintió como la prenda le apretaba el cuello. Ese tipo, casi lo estaba ahorcando, y en parte se debía a que le estaba jalando y tenían la mesa en medio, además de que él castaño era mucho más alto que él.

–¡Suéltame! –Gritó logrando liberarse del agarre del castaño, dando un manotazo a la mano de éste– ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Reclamó aflojando la bufanda de su cuello.

El castaño ni se inmutó con eso, pero mientras miraba a Ginga, vió como Kyouya se interponía entre él y el pelirrojo, con una mirada seria, pero furiosa.

–Si quieren un encuentro… ¡Lo tendrán! –Gritó– Pero, si gano, ¡desaparecerán de mi vista y se olvidarán de esa estúpida deuda!

Esos gritos finalmente habían llamado la atención de los presentes, que miraban con desconfianza a los cuatro, y se retiraban de las mesas que estaban cerca de allí, y ya algunas personas habían ido a buscar al gerente para avisar que había gente problemática dentro del restaurante. Ginga notó como el lugar se estaba volviendo caos, y se sentía culpable, él había sido el causante de que eso se complicara, por primera vez en todo el día, deseo no estar allí con Kyouya, para no causarle problemas.

–No seas tan engreído, Tategami –Dijo el que respondía al nombre de Ikari con el rostro grave– En lo que a mi respecta, terminarás igual que tu inútil hermano.

Kyouya afiló su mirada sobre el peliazul en cuanto escuchó eso.

–Ikari…, desgraciado… –sus palabras salieron cargadas de odio, pero en un susurro.

–Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos –Dijo Ikari al ver que varios guardias de seguridad del establecimiento se acercaban–. Sólo vinimos a dejar un recado.

–Ya sabes en donde es –Dijo el castaño, del que aun no se sabía su nombre– En el mismo lugar de esa vez…a las dos de la tarde.

Kyouya entrecerró sus ojos con un gesto lúgubre y despectivo, como si hubiera recordado algo que no quería.

Ikari se volteó todavía, mientras era escoltado fuera del lugar, por el personal de seguridad.

–No faltes, o vendremos por ti… y por tu novio, también –Dijo de manera burlona, y aunque no lo parecía, Kyouya sabía que hablaba en serio.

El ojiazul de cabellos esmeralda miró a los guardias y sin decir nada caminó para salir del establecimiento también, Ginga comprendió que también tenían que salir de allí, aunque ellos no habían iniciado el alboroto, a Kyouya no le interesaba aclararlo, es más parecía frustrado por estar dentro de ese lugar, como si hubiera habido algo más que quisiera hacer o decirles a esos sujetos, pero que al estar entre esas cuatro paredes se lo había impedido. Ginga fue tras él, y al salir del restaurante, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que Kyouya avanzaba como si fuera solo.

–Kyouya…

Kyouya reaccionó al oir la voz de Ginga, estaba como en trance, su alrededor se había borrado de pronto, tanto que incluso se había olvidado de que no estaba solo. Y Bufó, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no quería que nadie se enterara de eso, y ahora Ginga estaba involucrado, poco faltaba para comenzar a oír las preguntas que Hagane comenzaría a hacerle sobre esos tipos.

–Me voy –Fue todo lo que dijo, y siguió caminando cerrando los ojos y dejando al otro allí.

–¡Espera, Kyouya! –Exigió Ginga tomándolo del hombro, pero Kyouya simplemente se soltó de su agarre.

–Olvida lo que viste.

Eso molestó al pelirrojo.

–No seas ridículo ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar?

–Si puedes, esto no te concierne en absoluto –Dijo indiferente, aunque él mismo sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era una tontería, pero no quería a más personas involucradas en sus problemas.

Ginga corrió para ponerse en el camino del chico de ojos azules de nuevo, y Kyouya frunció en cejo al verlo.

–¡Maldición, Kyouya! –Lo tomó de los hombros mirándolo con un gesto muy serio– Si vas a combatir con esos tipos déjame ayudarte… Son pandilleros ¿verdad? ¡No puedes ir solo!

Eso molestó mucho a Kyouya quien se soltó de sus manos.

–¡No seas presuntuoso!¡Jamás he necesitado de tu ayuda, ni de la de nadie! –Gritó.

Desde antes del inicio del Torneo mundial de Beyblade, Kyouya se había fijado la meta de superar a Ginga, y aunque fueran amigos, no estaría a la sombra de él, eso jamás.

–¡Si la necesitas! ¡Voy a ir! –También gritó Hagane.

–… –Kyouya miró detenidamente a Ginga cuando le decía eso, aunque se sentía frustrado por la obstinación del pelirrojo de meterse en lo que no le importaba, no pudo apartar su vista de los intensos ojos color miel, había en ellos tanta determinación que incluso se sentía abrumado por ella, a veces simplemente no comprendía como en unos ojos tan amables y tan tranquilos podía haber reflejada tanta determinación, pero también distinguió en ellos la preocupación, misma que le vio al dueño de Pegaso desde la mañana, antes de su encuentro a la salida de Miyagi.

…

_-Kyouya… ¡Kyouya escúchame! Cada vez que te veo morir… Yo… ¡Yo también creo morirme!-_

…

_-¡No son tonterías Kyouya! ¡Estoy preocupado por ti!-._

…

_-Ojala en mis sueños alcanzara tu mano para poder salvarte… -._

…

Kyouya continuó con su mirada color zafiro sobre el niño pelirrojo. Y éste obviamente esperaba que le dijera algo.

–Ginga… –Dijo de lo más tranquilo, tanto que hasta Ginga se desconcertó– ¿Sólo quieres ir para ver si se cumple lo de tus sueños?

El pelirrojo se asustó al oír eso, y no pudo evitar que se reflejara en sus ojos, los cuales por cierto Kyouya no había dejado de mirar fijamente. El ojiazul, finalmente cerró los suyos y lanzó un bufido cansado… tal vez decepcionado. La aparición de Ikari y el otro le había generado un malestar progresivo, tanto que sabía que no importaba que Ginga fuera con él o no, las cosas no saldrían bien. Y confirmaba lo que antes pensó, no quería cerca a Ginga, si éste sólo estaba preocupado por un tonto sueño.

–Si estas pensando que voy a perder ahórrate el discurso– Tomó a Ginga del brazo, y lo apartó de su camino, la calle fuera del restaurante era muy amplia, pero con esa acción, Kyouya quería dejarle en claro a Ginga, que se apartara de su camino– … No vengas si crees que perderé.

Ginga lo vio caminar y no supo que hacer, su amigo era terriblemente terco, aunque parecía que ese día, estaba más terco que nunca. Además, las palabras de Kyouya habían sonado demasiado solitarias, tanto que Ginga se sintió algo triste.

–¡Gingiii!

El "nombrado" reaccionó al oír esa voz, y volteó viendo como dos niños, uno rubio y el otro de cabellos verdes, llegaban con él.

–Yuu… Kenta… –Murmuró.

Los dos niños, se acercaron a él.

–¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el niño de cabellos verdes.

–¿Quiénes son esos tipos que se metieron con Tatekyo y Gingi? –preguntó el niño de ojos esmeralda.

–¿Ustedes…? –Los ojos de Ginga estaban algo sorprendidos, al parecer ambos niños también estaban en el restaurant cuando todo eso pasaba, y si le preguntaban algo así, quería decir que habían visto todo lo ocurrido. Al principio el pelirrojo no supo que decir, en realidad no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los tipos en cuestión. –No estoy seguro, pero creo que conocen a Kyouya desde hace tiempo…–Dijo mirando hacia donde Kyouya se fuera– es cómo si algo hubiera pasado entre ellos.

–Creo que uno de ellos los he visto antes –Dijo Kenta. Y Ginga y Yuu lo miraron– Cuando Kyouya formaba parte de los Face hunters llegué a escuchar que tenían una banda rival muy fuerte y creo que ese tipo pertenece a esa banda.

–¿Pero, qué dices, Kenta? –Exclamó Ginga muy sorprendido– Kyouya hace mucho que no tiene nada que ver con bandas…

–Lo sabemos Ginga, pero estoy seguro de que es ese sujeto… –Bajó la vista y se llevó un dedo a su boca– Creo que se llamaba…

–¿Ikari? –Pronunció Ginga, al recordar como el otro tipo le nombró así al de cabello azul oscuro.

Kenta alzó la vista.

–¡Si, su nombre era Takeo Ikari!

Yuu miró a Kenta.

–¿Cómo es que Kenchi sabe eso? –Se extrañó.

–Bueno, cuando, Ozamu, Takashi, Akira y yo comenzamos a jugar Beyblade, lo que más se escuchaba en el Beypark era sobre las bandas del Beyblade, ya que por seguridad no debíamos…

Ginga dejó de prestar atención a lo que sus dos pequeños amigos decían, y mantenía fija su mirada por donde Kyouya se había ido. De hecho, ahora se sentía mucho más desconcertado que antes… ¿Acaso Kyouya estaba involucrado con pandilleros otra vez? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Era eso cierto? No…, debía de haber otra explicación… trató de recordar la discusión, el problema no parecía ser directamente con Kyouya sino… con…

–¡Oye, Kenta! –Lo volteó a ver de manera muy repentina, tanto que su reacción hizo saltar a ambos niños y que dejaran de hablar de lo que lo hacían– ¿De casualidad escuchaste en donde llevaban a cabo sus encuentros esos tipos?

Kenta y Yuu miraron a Ginga de nuevo.

–He… a las afueras de Beycity en la salida oeste, sino me equivoco allí empieza el sector tres de Miyagi, o eso decían… nadie en realidad ha ido allí, es la zona de los Desert Fighters (2), ir sería un suicidio.

–Voy a ir.

Kenta se alteró.

–¿Estas hablando en serio, Ginga? –Inquirió preocupado– Los Desert Fighters, no respetan las reglas del Beyblade… ¡Son Bladers sin sentido del honor! ¡No sabemos lo que serán capaces de hacer!

Ginga sonrió con su misma tranquilidad de siempre.

–Lo sé, por eso no puedo dejar que Kyouya vaya solo allí.

Yuu también se preocupó.

–Tatekyo se enfadará si ve a Gingi en ese lugar.

Ginga no dejó de sonreír aunque su sonrisa ahora era un poco nerviosa.

–Lo más probable es que si, –se llevó una mano a su nuca y cerró los ojos– pero, me enojaré más conmigo si algo le pasa y no estoy allí para ayudarle. –Concluyó.

–Ginga…–Lo observó Kenta.

Yuu se echó a reír despreocupadamente, como siempre.

–¡Tatekyo es el mejor amigo de Gingi!

El pelirrojo casi se ruboriza al escuchar eso, aunque no era la primera vez que Yuu decía algo así. Después se puso serio, de cualquier modo, la última advertencia de Ikari lo incluía a él también, y aunque no fuera más de Kyouya que un amigo, eso ya se había vuelto problema de ambos. También le había prometido a Benkei que no dejaría sólo a Kyouya, y que lo cuidaría… bueno, en realidad no había sido así, y tampoco se trataba de una promesa, o quizás si. De cualquier modo, NO dejaría que nada le pasara a Kyouya.

–Chicos ¿Pueden hacerme un favor? –Dijo Ginga.

–¡Claro! –Dijeron los niños al unísono.

–Vayan a casa, y dígale a mi papá que lo siento, ya que no podré estar en casa a la hora que él me pidió.

Los dos pares de ojos parecían desconcertados.

–¿Sólo eso? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–¿No crees que deberíamos llamar a la policía? –Sugirió Kenta.

–¿O a los bomberos? –Le secundó Yuu.

Una gotita bajó por la sien de Ginga al oír eso.

–He… no… –Dijo sonriendo un poco incómodo.

–¿Qué tal una ambulancia? –Fue la sugerencia final, de Yuu.

–Ummm… Esa quizás si –pensó Ginga mirando hacia arriba.

–¡Ginga…!– Le llamó Kenta, algo angustiado, no le cabía en la cabeza que tomara eso tan a la ligera cuando el sabía perfectamente que los Desert Fighter era una de las bandas más peligrosas de Beycity.

–¿Si? –Le respondió Ginga volteando a verle con una sonrisa y con una tranquilidad tal, que momentáneamente calmó al angustiado Yumiya.

–Ten mucho cuidado Ginga, por favor –Le dijo.

El pelirrojo le sonrió cerrando los ojos y alzando su puño.

–No te preocupes Kenta, cuidaré de Kyouya ¡Los veré más tarde! –tras decir eso, salió corriendo de ahí.

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de Kenta.

–¿Y quién va a cuidar de ti? –le dijo a Ginga, aunque era evidente que él ya no pudo escucharle.

–No te preocupes Kenchi –Dijo el pequeño de ojos esmeralda, cerrando los ojos y levantando los brazos emocionado–, ¡Tatekyo cuidará de Gingi! –Aseguró.

–¿He? –Se desconcertó Kenta y le volteó a ver– ¿Tú crees eso…? –Estaba sorprendido, pero también incrédulo de lo que decía Tendou.

–¡Claro que si! Tatekyo quiere mucho a Gingi, e igual Gingi a Tatekyo, y ninguno dejará que algo le pase al otro.

–… –Kenta no supo que pensar ante lo que decía su amigo rubio– De acuerdo, vamos Yuu. Debemos ir con el señor Ryuusei.

–Es cierto… –Reaccionó– ¿Y no crees que BenBen, debería de saber de esto también?

–Tienes razón… ¡Vamos a avisarle también, quizás él tenga más información sobre los Desert Fighters! –Y así, los dos, corrieron a casa de Ginga para cumplir con su primera misión.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-Nightmare-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

El pelirrojo se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la salida oeste de Beycity, esperaba alcanzar a Kyouya antes de que saliera de la ciudad, de lo contrario no encontraría el lugar del encuentro y no podría asistir con él a la pelea.

Cuando llegó, el lugar estaba sumamente tranquilo, lo único que le hacía brincar de pronto eran los claxon, de algunos camiones de carga que llegaban a la ciudad. Ver ese lado de la ciudad le recordaba cuando llegó a Beycity por vez primera; recordó que cuando llegó no tenía ni idea de que se quedaría a vivir en ese lugar, ni tampoco imaginaba que encontraría allí a sus mejores amigos, entre ellos al que quería como un verdadero hermano menor (Kenta).

Ginga sonrió sin darse cuenta, al pensar que por nada cambiaría lo que había vivido los últimos dos años, ni tampoco cambiaría el modo en que conoció a cada una de esas personas, tampoco cambiaría el cómo conoció y se hizo amigo de Kyouya, porque de no haber sido así, no lo estimaría como lo hacía, ni Kyouya a él. Al pensar en el ojiazul sintió un poco de tristeza, sabía que su amigo era muy independiente, pero, era realmente triste el saber que éste no quería aceptar su ayuda, el pelirrojo no sabía cómo interpretar eso, ya que su amigo ojiazul siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo… pero entonces… ¿Por qué él no le dejaba apoyarlo con sus problemas?

Sin darle mucha importancia se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la carretera, el sol ya estaba dando con fuerza, pero eso poco le importaba, no se movería de allí.

Un par de ojos color zafiro le atisbaron desde lejos, haciendo que estos se afilaran más. Ese chico era un dolor de cabeza. No escuchaba nada de lo que le decía. Reanudó su paso, sin prestar más pensamientos hacia ese pelirrojo, iba a pelear, no tenía tiempo para niños testarudos y entrometidos.

Ginga escuchó como los pasos de alguien remolieron la tierra en el asfalto y volteó.

–¡Kyouya! –Exclamó irguiéndose un poco, pero ante sus ojos, el nombrado pasó de él ignorándole por completo. Ginga se puso de pie, y le miró andar– …Kyouya… –Dijo bajito, pero luego frunció el cejo, se puso firme y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a Kyouya, no le importaba que le ignorara, ni lo que le dijera, tampoco si estaba enojado con él por estar allí.

Caminaron por varios minutos, saliendo completamente de la ciudad. Los cúmulos de tierra y rocas se levantaban silenciosos al lado de la carretera y con forme avanzaban la bulla de la ciudad se escuchaba menos, y tal pareciera que no había ni un alma más que la de ellos dos y de los conductores ocasionales que hacían zumbar sus claxon para anunciar su arribo a la ciudad. Grandes camiones y Tráileres circulaban por allí, con uno que otro automóvil. Ginga se sentía intranquilo con ese ruido, y no sabía el porqué, sino era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. De pronto, en un decidido paso, Kyouya giró hacia la izquierda caminando terreno adentro, Ginga sin demora le siguió, por lo que, poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse de la carretera. Pero la tranquilidad de Ginga no regresó, pese a que ya no escuchaba los camiones de la carretera, o peor aún, eso era lo preocupante, estaban de verdad solos, inmersos en los territorios de los Desert Fighters.

El Sol estaba justo sobre sus cabezas, Ginga alzó la vista, no sabía la hora, pero debían de faltar poco para las dos de la tarde, bajó la vista para dejarla sobre el chico de cabellos color esmeralda, éste parecía andar solo, y eso era muy preciso dado que no le pidió que fuera. Mientras le miraba vió como Kyouya se detenía, y él hizo exactamente lo mismo. La distancia que les separaba era de casi diez metros, y aunque estuvo tentado a aproximarse hasta quedar al pie del ojiazul, no lo hizo. Respetaba demasiado a Kyouya como para mantenerse lejos aunque estuviera en realidad cerca.

Además, la sola presencia del peliverde enojado, hacía temblar a muchos e incluso, aunque nunca lo admitió, también le hizo temblar a él, sobre todo en su último encuentro.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una peña, grande, las más grande de las de allí, Ginga notó que un extraño silencio subsistía en aquel lugar, pero un ligero ruido invadió el espacio, era una pequeña roca, que rodó desde lo alto de la peña hasta la parte de abajo… y como si de ratas saliendo de sus escondites se tratara, frente a los confusos ojos de Ginga y los fríos de Kyouya, comenzaron a aparecer varios sujetos, unos de muy mal aspecto y otros no tanto, de hecho muchos otros se veían tan comunes. Conforme el número de chicos aumentaba, la preocupación de Ginga se incrementaba también. Sabía de la increíble fuerza de Kyouya, sabía que él podía con cualquier oponente y con cuantos oponentes se le pusieran en frente, sin embargo, sentía un inexplicable temor en su corazón, aunque quería ya de dejar de pensar en tonterías, no le era posible, algo le decía que algo saldría mal, nunca daba por hecho el resultado de un encuentro, pero ese día, no podía alejar de su mente que Kyouya corría peligro.

El líder de aquellos pandilleros apareció frente a ellos, Ginga lo reconoció, era Takeo Ikari, como le confirmó Kenta.

–Creí que no vendrías, Tategami –Gritó desde donde estaba– ¿Tan valiente te crees para venir a la boca del lobo… o más bien a la boca del Oso…? –Dijo socarrón alzando la barbilla en superioridad, pero sin dejar de mirar a Kyouya– Supongo que la estupidez es de familia…

–¡Tú no sabes nada de mi familia, Imbécil! –Gritó Kyouya, interrumpiendo al otro.

Ikari sonrió, parecía disfrutar de ver tan enojado a Kyouya.

–Sé todo lo que tengo que saber. No eres muy diferente de nosotros –aseguró.

El ojiazul apretó sus dientes, y apretó también sus puños, pero no contradijo esas palabras.

Los ojos castaños de Ikari miraron a la redonda.

–¿Dónde está tu banda?

–No los necesito, Ikari. Conmigo es más que suficiente para derrotarte.

–Así que en efecto, disolviste a los Face Hunters –dijo de modo aclarativo, como si eso fuera lo que le faltara para confirmarlo.

Ginga estaba atento escuchando eso cuando sintió la mirada de Ikari sobre si.

–Bueno, veo que no vienes del todo solo –Le dijo Ikari a Kyouya.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Dijo Kyouya despectivo haciendo un movimiento transversal con su brazo derecho– ¡Al único que te enfrentarás es a mí! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? ¿Es que eres más imbécil?

Extrañamente el sujeto no se molestó por el insulto, sino que sonrió, y Ginga alcanzó a distinguirlo, pese a la distancia, era evidente que Ikari no le había creído a Kyouya; de cualquier modo, Ginga había ido a pelear sin ninguna duda para ayudar a su amigo ojiazul, y sabía que esos tipos también le atacarían.

Ikari miró a todos los de su banda y alzó los brazos.

–¡Honremos la visita del líder de nuestros más grandes rivales: Los Face Hunters! –Exclamó– ¿Qué le vamos a ofrecer? –Inquirió.

–¡COMBATE LIBRE, COMBATE LIBRE, COMBATE LIBRE…! –Gritaron todos la unisonó llenando de ruido el lugar, mientras que se veía como alzaban sus Beyblades en sus manos, mientras le pedían eso a su líder.

Ikari volvió su vista a Kyouya.

–Un combate libre… como siempre –se burló– Espero que todavía sepas de eso, ya que te hemos visto actuar como un león enjaulado en esos "torneos" –dijo con sarcasmo.

Kyouya devolvió una sonrisa despectiva, retando a ese tipo, no le tenía miedo, le haría tragarse todas sus palabras, pero sobre todo… ¡Lo haría pagar! Tomó a Rock Leone, y lo preparó en su lanzador, al mismo tiempo que Ikari y todos los Desert Fighters preparaban los suyos.

Ginga conocía de batallas en pandilla, sabía que jugarían sucio, incluso los Face Hunters lo intentaron con él, pero, después de tanto tiempo, conocía el sentido de honor de Kyouya, y confiaba en él, sabía que su amigo respetaba las reglas, no obstante, en ese momento eso podría ser riesgoso.

–¡AHORA! –Gritó Ikari, y todos los beyblades salieron volando.

El pelirrojo se desconcertó… ¿Era su imaginación o no habían contado para tirar? Pero esa idea se borró de su mente de inmediato al ver como Kyouya corría y saltaba esquivando a todos los beys que fueron directo a donde él estaba, el terreno terroso y seco hizo que se levantara una gran nube de polvo, tanto que Ginga perdió de vista a Kyouya por un momento, pero de pronto vio como su amigo emergió del polvo, haciendo que Leone rechazara hábilmente a un Bey que estaba por darle directo en el rostro.

–¡Leone, tornado del rey de las bestias! –Gritó, y el intenso movimiento de Leones creo al poco un gran tornado verde que terminó por dispersar todo el polvo y también rechazando a varios beys que se dirigían al ojiazul, el potente tornado también paró el giro de varios de ellos, aun así el número de contrincantes era bestial.

Ginga se había quedado como tonto, hasta que tuvo que moverse debido a que algo estuvo por golpearle, pero justo a tiempo lo esquivó, para ver que se trataba de un Bey, el cual ahora estaba en el suelo girando a toda velocidad, pese a que el suelo era irregular.

–Atento, niño –Escuchó que alguien le decía, y al voltear se encontró con el chico de cabellos rubios cenizos, al cual habían visto también en el restaurante con Ikari. El chico en cuestión, llamó a su bey con su mano y este sólo patinó para llegar cerca de sus pies. Una sonrisa fría se dibujó en sus labios al mirar a Ginga. –¿Así que dejarás a tu novio pelear solo?

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Hagane.

–Beige (3) –Dijo–, es todo lo que tienes que saber.

–¿Beige…?–Repitió… ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

–Tengo curiosidad por saber si le ayudarás o te quedarás viendo –movió su cabeza señalando al dueño de Leone.

Ginga apretó sus dientes.

–¿Qué es un combate libre? –Preguntó.

Beige se echó a reír al oír su pregunta, de manera tan escandalosa y despectiva que Ginga se estremeció.

–¡Contesta! –Exigió.

–¡Orsa! (4) –Gritó Beige mandando a su Bey.

Ginga se sorprendió, pero en un segundo reaccionó, apenas esquivando el ataque directo contra su cabeza, y cayendo al suelo en el acto.

–¡Qué demonios! –Exclamó– ¡No estoy en combate!

Beige se burló.

–Pero yo sí. Y esto es un combate libre: No hay tiempo, no hay límites, no estamos en un estadio, todo aquí es el estadio, –Alzó sus brazos, como si señalara todo el lugar– y todo aquí puedes atacar con tu Bey, sea bey o persona, no hay reglas, la única regla es pelear hasta que tu caigas, con o sin Beyblade –Dijo eso último de manera cruel.

Ginga se levantó del suelo, estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar… ¿Beyblade o persona? ¿Todo era válido? ¿Aun atacar a uno que no había disparado su bey?

–Pelea o corre –Agregó Beige inclinándose– Orsa está deseosa de pelear y de desgarrar a su presa… empezando por ese par de oros –Dijo refiriéndose a los ojos de Ginga, los cuales se abrieron desmesuradamente ante ese comentario, pues supo que iba en serio…

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

(1) Al empezar esta historia no creí que terminaría creando estos OCs, pero son sólo unos OCs en turno xDD.

(2) Desert Fighters: Fue el primer nombre que me llegó a la mente, sé que no tiene nada de original xDDU.

(3) Beige: Sip, se llama como el color.

(4) Orsa: Del equivalente en Latín Ursus= Oso. Es un Beyblade de equilibrio, por su peso tiene una buena defensa y al mismo tiempo un gran poder de impacto. Bey que representa la constelación de La Osa menor. Igual que la de los hermanos Kumade de Beyblade Metal Fusión.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖTSUZUKUЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

Si, se que fue un capítulo muy aburrido, y lamento entregar algo tan nefasto después de tanto tiempo, pero era necesario este capítulo. Les prometo que el siguiente estará mejor. Por favor me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.

¿Kyouya aceptará la ayuda del pelirrojo? ¿Esto tendrá relación con el sueño de Ginga? ¿Cómo reaccionará Ryuusei ante la desobediencia de Ginga? ¿Ginga ya aceptó que es "la novia" de Kyouya? xDDD ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué fue lo que les gustó? ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? Y No, no me traigo nada en contra del hermano de Kyouya ¡Lo juro (Para los que leyeron mi fic "24 de Diciembre" xDD)!

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, regalos, felicitaciones, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)


	12. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(15 de Abril del 2013)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Angustiado por que las pesadillas no desaparecen, las cosas empeoran cuando Ginga distingue en sus sueños a Kyouya y teme que esto sea un aviso de que su amigo está en peligro. Kyouya toma bastante mal la situación… Pero ¿Qué hará Ginga para proteger a su amigo?

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Angst, Hurt, Tragedy.

**Advertencias**: Contiene **Shonen-ai (**Relaciones sentimentales ChicoxChico**)**, peleas y violencia justificada.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Uy! ¡Uy! El capítulo 12 de Nightmare. Traté de no mandar tan tarde este capítulo, ya que el Fic está en el clímax y no quiero que nadie se infarte xDD. Este capítulo tiene mucha relación con mi fic "24 de Diciembre", pero no se preocupen si no lo han leído, eso no evitará que le entiendan al capítulo, aunque me gustaría mucho que lo vieran. Agradezco nuevamente a mis lectores y reviewers: **Sei–LaRous**, **Sakura9801**, **Lilian–chan123, ****Smeraldtsuki**, **Hanako** y **Grey Winter. **Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Y gracias también a **Hikuraiken**, por tu apoyo, y espero volver a leer tus reviews.

Sin más preámbulo… al fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos,

"..." Resaltar palabras o frases

–––_Cursiva––– _Recuerdos.

/…../ Pensamientos.

(…) aclaraciones

–MAYUSCULA, Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 12: ¿Sueño o Realidad?**

–¡Qué demonios! –Exclamó Ginga molesto– ¡No estoy en combate! –Reclamó.

El chico que declarara llamarse Beige se burló.

–Pero yo sí. Y esto es un combate libre: No hay tiempo, no hay límites, no estamos en un estadio, todo aquí es el estadio, –Alzó sus brazos, como si señalara todo el lugar– y todo aquí puedes atacar con tu Bey, sea otro Bey o persona, la única regla es pelear hasta que tu caigas, con o sin Beyblade –dijo eso último de manera cruel.

Ginga se levantó del suelo, estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar… ¿Beyblade o persona? ¿Todo era válido? ¿Aún atacar a uno que no había disparado su bey?

–Pelea o corre –agregó Beige inclinándose– Orsa está deseosa de pelear y de desgarrar a su presa… y creo que empezaremos por ese "par de oros**"** –Dijo refiriéndose a los ojos de Ginga, los cuales se abrieron desmesuradamente ante ese comentario, pues supo que iba en serio.

Ginga se levantó de inmediato y corrió, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, puesto que vio a Beige sin ningún remordimiento por atacarle aunque estuviera "desarmado". Esos tipos no le daría la oportunidad ni de sacar a Galaxy Pegasus. Corrió casi resbalando con las pequeñas piedras del suelo terroso, creyó que caería en algún momento, pero el suelo reseco era el menor de sus problemas. Saltó colina abajo, y de pronto Orsa le rebasó, Ginga fue capaz de verlo regresar contra él; se agachó y se rodó por el suelo evitándolo, sintiendo como se raspaba los brazos en el acto, pero se levantó de inmediato, y al ver unas rocas más adelante, corrió hasta ellas; si tenía suerte se ocultaría por lo menos unos dos minutos, los suficientes para tirar a Galaxy Pegasus.

Ginga llegó hasta ahí casi tropezando. Las manos le temblaron, por lo que torpemente sacó a Galaxy Pegasus, pero, de pronto las rocas se rompieron ya que Orsa les atravesó, Ginga gritó sin poder evitar que las piedras le golpearan, se agachó quedando en el suelo cubierto de tierra, tosió fuertemente ya que el polvo casi le invade los pulmones.

Una risa fría y burlona se escuchó.

–¡Sigue corriendo "niña"…! –Dijo– ¡Maldita sea, no veo tus piernas correr! Deja de esconderte… ¡Orsa! –Gritó y vió como Orsa se dirigía a la formación de piedras que antes rompiera, pero de pronto de allí salió Ginga.

–¡Galaxy Pegasus! –Gritó mandando su Bey, el cual se estampó contra Orsa evitando cualquier daño, el Bey de ese tipo tenía un increíble poder, el giro de Galaxy, apenas y logro detenerle. El impacto levantó más polvo y varias rocas salieron volando, Ginga se cubrió los ojos con sus brazos, tratando de no perder de vista a su Bey y menos el del otro.

Beige miró a ambos en el suelo repeliéndose y sonrió de manera torcida.

–Eres fuerte –Levantó la vista fijando sus orbes verde pálido en las mieles del pelirrojo– Por eso Tategami te eligió.

–¡Ya es suficiente! –Gritó Ginga, no era grato escuchar algo como eso de una voz tan pendenciera como la de ese tipo –¿Por qué quieren lastimar a Kyouya?

–¿Lastimar? –Ironizó la expresión– Eres completamente diferente a Tategami y a nosotros, –alzó su mano, preparando un ataque con Orsa–, es ASI como nosotros arreglamos las cosas…–Seguido de eso, el ataque de Orsa superó a Galaxy Pegasus empujándolo.

–¿Qué? –Se sorprendió Ginga– ¡Resiste Pegasus! –Lo repelió.

Pero Orsa eludió el ataque del Bey de Ginga, su objetivo era otro, por lo que Beige lo hizo saltar para dirigirse a hacía el pelirrojo; Ginga se hizo a un lado, pero apenas por poco logró esquivarlo, tropezó casi cayendo, Orsa regresó, pero Galaxy Pegasus se interpuso. Los ojos de Ginga temblaron, eso no era accidental, Beige quería darle a él…

–¿A qué demonios viniste aquí? –Le cuestionó el castaño cenizo mirándolo serio– Si sólo viniste a "Jugar" al Beyblade (1), sería recomendable que te retiraras.

Ginga apretó sus dientes.

–Estas equivocado si crees que me rebajaré al tipo de pelea que ustedes tienen, Pegasus y yo te derrotaremos limpiamente.

El de cabello castaño se quedó escuchando incrédulo, pero finalmente rompió en carcajadas. Y Ginga se sintió molesto, estaba seguro de no haber dicho nada gracioso, estaba tratando de controlarse, regularmente no era tan impulsivo, pero ese tipo y su molesta risa burlona le estaban colmando la paciencia.

–Así que tú eres el causante de "eso" –Dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Kyouya peleaba.

–…/¿Qué quiere decir con… "eso"?/ –Pensó y desvió la vista hacia aquel lugar, el tornado de Leone seguía parando beyblades, podía ver entre la tierra y el polvo a Kyouya, aunque se veía muy firme, Ginga notó como algunos Beys le atacaron hiriéndolo– ¡Kyouya! –Grito preocupado.

Beige aprovechó la distracción de Ginga para planear algo.

–¡Orsa! –Lo llamó– Si quieres "jugar" al Beyblade, niño ¡Jugaremos! –Sonrió de manera torcida– ¡Impacto Estelar!

Ginga apenas regresó la vista.

–¡Pegasus…!

Pero Pegasus no pudo hacer nada en cuanto Orsa lo embistió fuertemente empujándolo hasta enterrarlo, y rompiendo el suelo a su paso, Ginga se quedó atónito se había distraído en cuando vio a Kyouya, que reaccionó muy tarde. De pronto, Pegasus y Orsa salieron disparados desde abajo del suelo, Orsa brincó sobre Pegasus y se lanzó de lleno contra el rostro del pelirrojo. Ginga gritó, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con su brazo, mientras que el poder de Orsa y el fuerte golpe lo arrojaban contra el suelo, con mucha fuerza.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–Nightmare–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Kyouya respiraba agitado, había esquivado más de cientos de Beys y además, había usado el tornado de Leone más del tiempo que lo había usado alguna vez, Los Beys caían al suelo, pero de inmediato los Deset Fighters los recogían y volvían a disparar, si eso fuera un combate normal, al dejar de girar habrían aceptado su derrota y retirado del campo de batalla, no era muy fuertes, pero tenían un poder salvaje y descontrolado, como regularmente actuaban los pandilleros, nada que él desconociera.

–¡Leone una vez más! –El tornado estalló, mandando a volar a algunos de los chicos, y destrozando a sus Beys, sólo de esa manera no los volverían a tirar, el tornado se esfumó de manera espontánea, Kyouya alcanzó a mover su mano, y Leone se estrelló con un Bey color negro con Morado; una gota de sangre escurrió por el brazo de Kyouya hasta caer y perderse entre las piedras y el suelo rocoso.

–¡Ya deja de jugar, maldita sea! –Dijo Ikari mirándolo con desprecio e impaciencia– ¡Te atreves a retarnos cuando traes un nivel de pelea de ese tipo! –Exclamó y movió sus manos como si diera puñetazos al aire pero cada movimiento hacia a su Bey saltar, buscando golpear a Kyouya.

El ojiazul, retrocedió blandiendo su mano en cada ocasión repeliendo el ataque con Leone que parecía seguir el movimiento de su mano.

–¡No eres más que basura! –Le insultó Ikari.

–¡Callate! –Gritó Kyouya dando un manotazo más fuerte, lo que hizo que Leone, golpeara al Bey de Ikari y tan fuerte que pasara a un lado del líder de los Desert Fighters, para enterrarse en el suelo.

El peliazul, lo miró un poco sorprendido y luego se rió con malicia.

–Así que después de todo, el León, no se ha convertido en un "tierno" gatito…–dijo de manera burlona– y quizás al León le convendría no pasar tanto tiempo con "caballitos místicos", aunque quizás ese Pegasus aprenda el día de hoy lo que es un combate libre. –Dijo y le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia donde Beige peleaba con Ginga, Kyouya no volteó, no caería en su juego, sin embargo el grito del pelirrojo lo hizo voltear de inmediato.

–¡Ginga! –Le nombró mirando como una de las jugadas estrella de Orsa, repelía al pelirrojo, arrojándolo lejos, perdiéndose entre las piedras y el polvo. Por alguna razón que ni él mismo comprendía, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera involuntaria girándose por completo hacía el lugar donde viera a Ginga caer.

Ikari enfureció ante esa reacción.

–¡Magna Orsa! (2)–Gritó Ikari, desenterrando a su Bey de donde Leone lo enterrara. La constelación de la Osa mayor brilló, y Magna Orsa golpeo a Kyouya por la espalda, como si un enorme Oso se hubiera abalanzado contra él, Kyouya cayó al suelo de bruces fuertemente, trató de recuperarse, pero el dolor de espalda le impidió regresar…

–… /¡Idiota!/ –Se maldijo así mismo. ¿Cómo cometió el error de distraerse? Bendito el momento en que comenzó a preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera sí mismo, pero no había podido evitarlo– Ginga… –su cuerpo se paralizó en cuanto ese nombre volvió a salir de sus labios.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–Nightmare–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Ginga sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo y también en su espalda, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, cuando vio a Orsa ir de nuevo contra él, rodó por el suelo esquivando un ataque, chocó contra otra formación de rocas, y tembló, abrió los ojos, y no vio ni a Beige y afortunadamente tampoco al Bey es éste. Ese no era un combate de Beyblade, eso era un combate callejero, donde el Beyblade se usaba como un arma.

–…Kyouya… –murmuró y recordó las palabras que su amigo ojiazul intercambió con Ikari al inicio de todo eso.

…

_-Creí que no vendrías, Tategami –Dijo Ikari desde donde estaba– ¿Tan valiente te crees para venir a la boca del lobo… o más bien a la boca del Oso…? Supongo que la estupidez es de familia…_

–_¡Tú no sabes nada de mi familia, Imbécil! –Había gritado Kyouya, interrumpiendo al otro._

_Ikari no se había molestado por el insulto, al contrario, parecía estar provocando a Kyouya._

–_Sé todo lo que tengo que saber. No eres muy diferente de nosotros –aseguró Ikari._

…

Ginga se trató de erguir apenas consiguiéndolo, y recordó lo que Beige le dijera hacía unos instantes, antes de ese ataque.

…

_-Eres completamente diferente a Tategami y a nosotros; es ASI como nosotros arreglamos las cosas…-._

…

–No es cierto… –negó con la cabeza y trató de levantarse le dolía todo, así que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo… –Kyouya es… ¡ES DIFERENTE! –Gritó y con todas sus fuerzas reunidas, se levantó del suelo, miró a Beige con enojo– ¡Kyouya es diferente de ustedes!

Beige lo miró un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que ese niño se levantara después de ese ataque, quizás lo había subestimado.

–¡Pegasus! –Gritó Ginga y Galaxy salió de entre los escombros para llegar a sus pies– ¡Ataque de propulsión de Estrellas! –mandó y Pegasus salió disparado, apartando piedras y escombros de su camino para impactarse con una increíble potencia contra Orsa, tanto que lo hizo pedazos.

–¡Qué demonios…! –Beige no podía creer lo que veía.

Ginga lo miró con firmeza.

–¡El beyblade no es para lastimar a la gente! No perdonaré a nadie que tire un Bey con esas intensiones.

Beige recuperó su estado cínico en cuanto escuchó eso.

–¿En serio? –Extendió sus brazos– ¿Entonces qué esperas para enseñármelo?

Ginga frunció el cejo, no caería en su trampa, él no volvería a recurrir a la furia, pelear sin ningún fin más que en el hacer daño, no era su estilo, y no empezaría ese día, la pelea que había tenido con Ryuuga hacía casi dos años no se repetiría jamás.

–Olvídalo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –dijo y corrió para ir hacia dónde había visto a Kyouya la última vez.

Beige bufó de mal humor, ese niño le había derrotado, caminó hacia Orsa viéndolo destrozado y algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Diste una gran batalla… Orsa –levantó los restos de su Bey y luego miró hacia donde iba el chico pelirrojo–. Depende ahora de ti, Ikari –y su sonrisa cruel regresó al pensar en su líder.

Ginga iba corriendo.

–¡Pegasus! –Llamó a Pegasus tomándolo en su mano, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Sin duda era el brazo que usó para evitar que Orsa le diera en la cara, lo tocó con su mano derecha y ésta se manchó de sangre, luego miró a su Bey y supo que con ese brazo lastimado no podría volver a lanzarlo. Confiaba en Kyouya, pero era evidente que ya no podría ayudarle sin convertirse en una carga para él, con ese brazo herido.

El sol estaba pegando duramente, hacía un calor casi infernal, y Ginga sentía que por más que corría no llegaba a ningún lado, y pronto tuvo una sensación extraña, eso era como en su pesadilla, en cada pesadilla corría y no alcanzaba nunca a llegar a tiempo para evitar que Kyouya callera de una… ¡Una peña! Ginga sintió miedo al reconocer que ese lugar podría ser fácilmente el sitio donde se repetía su pesadilla.

–¡Kyouya! –Gritó sin dejar de correr, parecía que Beige apropósito lo había distraído para que no pudiera ayudar al ojiazul, y aunque había visto el tornado de Leone, apenas había notado que no estaba en absoluto cerca de la batalla de Ikari y Kyouya.

Entre las formaciones rocosas, algunas severamente destruidas; podía ver como varios miembros de los Desert Fighters se escondían, pero ninguno intentaba nada contra él, estaban desarmados, miró hacía el suelo y encontró en éste, varias piezas de Beys destruidos; los tornados de Rock Leone había destrozado los beys de esos chicos, no obstante, ninguno de los propietarios estaba herido.

–Kyouya… –confirmó una vez más que podía confiar en él, pero eso no garantizaba que su amigo estuviera fuera de peligro, pues si bien, él estaba peleando limpio, era evidente que tuvo que recurrir a destruir beys porque esos tipos no estaba dispuestos a detenerse. De pronto se escuchó un estallido y un derrumbe provenir no muy lejos de ahí, Ginga ahora sabía dónde estaba Kyouya.

La batalla se había extendido tanto, que en el recorrido, estaban casi por llegar a la carretera que iba hacia la entrada de la ciudad. Ginga se percató de esto, y corrió lo más que le dieron sus piernas, pero su brazo le dolía bastante al correr, lo que lo hacía más difícil, quizás eso era más grave que un simple golpe, pero eso era lo último que le preocupaba a él.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–Nightmare–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Los tornados de Leone derrumbaron un par de peñas a su paso, y las piedras le sirvieron a Kyouya como escudo frontal ante los ataques de Magna Orsa y de Ikari, más no así de los ataques que venían de tres miembros más de la banda que no dejaban de atacarlo. Kyouya tenía varias heridas y rasguños, nada graves… aparentemente. Sin embargo alguien le había atinado a la cabeza y un hilo de sangre escurría desde su cabello hasta la sien de su oído derecho. Y una vez más, todo lo que hizo fue repeler los Beys de otros tres Deserts, sin causarles ningún daño, pero por la altura sus Beys salieron volando sin ninguna posibilidad de que fueran por ellos de nuevo.

Ikari estaba furioso.

–¿Qué demonios haces? –Le gritó– ¿Esto de verdad es un combate libre para ti? Veo en tu mirada los deseos de venganza… ¿Pero por qué los reprimes? –Exigió– ¿Cuántas heridas más debes de tener para que los dejes salir? ¡Yo soy el objetivo! ¡Usa tu arma! ¿O es qué ya no sabes cómo usarla?

Kyouya llamó a Leone a sus pies. El giro de Leone era perfecto, pese al piso irregular y terroso y de que llevaba mucho rato atacando. Los ojos azules miraron fijamente a su Bey. Para él, Leone no era un arma, era un compañero, cosa que comprendió, después de que compitiera contra Ginga por segunda ocasión. Algo había pasado durante ese combate, aunque no sabía precisamente lo que era…, eso, había cambiado su camino, y su modo de combatir.

Ikari llamó a Magna Orsa.

–¡Pelea, maldita sea! –Gritó furioso Ikari– ¿Es que eres imbécil o qué?

Kyouya sentía dolor, en sus múltiples heridas, pero el dolor era algo efímero, su vida estaba llena de eso, era "normal", podía soportarlo, lo que no podía soportar era el hecho de fallarle a su hermano otra vez, cuando le había prometido cuidarle siempre. Odiaba a ese tipo, de verdad había ido ahí a destrozarlo, para vengar a su hermano.

Esos tipos, Ikari y Beige eran los malditos culpables de que Kakeru, su hermano menor estuviera en coma en un hospital, y todo había ocurrido mientras él estuvo ausente en el Campeonato Mundial, ya que, en cuanto regresó, su hermano ya estaba en la banda de los Desert Fighters, y por medio de Kakeru, habían intentado reclutarlo también, de hecho sólo habían usado a su hermano para intentar obligarlo él a unirse a ellos. Pero a Kyouya no le interesaba nunca más unirse a una banda callejera, incluso le advirtió a Kakeru de que ellos sólo lo estaban usando. Y eso hizo a su hermano enfurecer cuando el mismo Ikari se lo confirmó, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, Kakeru hizo algo estúpido, debió detenerlo mientras pudo, pero decidió no intervenir, como siempre lo hacía. Kakeru intentó robar la motocicleta de Beige como afrenta porque intentaran usarlo, pero al intentar escapar sufrió un accidente, perdió el control de la motocicleta, cayendo de una de esas peñas. La moto de Beige se destrozó, y Kakeru no tuvo una mejor suerte, el traumatismo craneal que sufrió lo dejó en coma… los médicos dijeron que lo más probable era que no despertara.

La madre de Kyouya trabajaba casi todo el día, y el resto del día visitaba a Kakeru. Por ello Kyouya casi no la veía y tampoco sabía mucho de la situación de Kakeru, pero… simplemente no se podía acercar… la relación con su padre era imposible, siempre evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con él, no quería ser el causante de que ése intento de padre desquitara su ira contra su madre y su hermano por causa suya, como esa vez… cuando su rostro quedó marcado para siempre (3). Por ello se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa, en las calles.

Hacía casi cuatro años, que en las calles conoció a Benkei y poco después terminó en los Face Hunters, no como integrante sino como Líder. Se había cansado de ser el que sufriera y sin darse cuenta terminó convirtiéndose en lo que no quería… en el victimario, como su padre.

Antes de los face Hunters, su intenciones para estar lejos de su casa, fueron para proteger a su hermano y a su mamá, pero al final… no lo había conseguido.

Ikari lo miró e inclinó el rostro con un gesto entre decepcionado y burlón.

–Ja, y pensé que querías vengar a tu inútil hermano, pero ya veo no fue más que altanería lo que dijiste hace rato, y eso que alguna vez desee que te unieras a los Desert Fighters –rio de modo despectivo– no vales la pena, hasta siento lástima por el idiota de Kakeru, jamás debió arriesgar nada por un hermano como tú.

Kyouya apretó los dientes furioso al escuchar eso.

–¿Qué haz… dicho?

Al parecer no podría proteger a nadie, pero podría tomar venganza con sus propias manos; era el último recurso que le quedaba…

–¡LEONE! –Gritó y el torbellino se desató, ya nada le importaba, ni su pasado, ni el presente… ni Ginga, acabaría con ese tipo… y la palabra "acabar" nunca fue tan exacta.

–¡Magna Orsa destrúyelo! –Gritó Ikari, mandando un ataque directo hacia él con su Bey…

Ginga llegó corriendo hasta allí y observó a ambos a una distancia prudente, pero cuando vio el poder Leone desatarse y rodear a Kyouya, supo que algo no estaba bien, incluso le hizo recordar lo que le pasó a él con Ryuuga. Las ráfagas de viento, golpearon el Bey de Ikari parando su ataque, y algunas otras pasaron a rosar los brazos y el rostro de Ikari dejando ver como se cortaba su piel con ellas, como si se trataran de navajas de viento. Kyouya cejado por la ira hizo saltar a Leone para que se levantara en lo alto… dejaría caer su tornado invertido, pero no sobre el Bey de Ikari, sino sobre el propio Ikari. Ginga no podía creer lo que veía…

–¡Desaparece! –Gritó Kyouya invocando a la tormenta.

–¡No, Kyouya! –Gritó Ginga.

El nombrado reaccionó al oír esa voz llamándolo, volteó, mirando al pelirrojo, y regresó su vista a Leone en el cielo, era imposible detener la tormenta invertida…, pero movió su mano tratando de cambiar el curso del ataque, el tornado cayó con toda su potencia en medio de Ikari y de él. Ginga cerró sus ojos.

Kyouya sintió que el suelo en donde estaba parado se deshacía, debido al fuerte viento del tornado, Pero… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad quería hacer lo que intentó?, antes de que el suelo se desintegrara bajo sus pies, alcanzó a mirar a Ikari perder el equilibrio y desaparecer entre las piedras, de hecho, ambos fueron alcanzados por la tormenta de Leone, las piedras del suelo volaron y él se cubrió los ojos con sus brazos, pero con todo el caos no alcanzó a reaccionar de lo que estaba pasando, de lo único de lo que Kyouya estaba seguro en ese momento, era que le había fallado a Kakeru otra vez….

–¡KYOUYA! –Gritó el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos y sin pensarlo corrió hacia el mismo lugar en donde viera a Kyouya parado, después de todo la tormenta invertida de Leone había levantado tanto polvo que ya no veía al ojiazul, así que sólo se dirigió hacia donde creyó verle por última vez, sintiendo como sus pies también se hundían en la tierra removida, repentinamente escuchó el claxon de uno de esos enormes camiones de carga… y como si de una cámara lenta se tratase vió a Kyouya cayendo, como en su sueño… ¡No! ¡No lo permitiría! Y sin pensar, saltó hacia él, y observó cómo estaban cayendo hacia la carretera que iba a Beycity, además un enorme camión de carga estaba por atropellar a su amigo de ojos azules, cerró los ojos y como si el tiempo se acelerara, atrapó a Kyouya y gracias al impulso lo quitó del camino del camión, justo a tiempo, evitando que éste los golpeara. El conductor del camión, perdió el control de la unidad al ver frente a él a dos personas caer del cielo; trató de frenar, pero la velocidad a la que iba se lo había impedido, por lo que las llantas patinaron y se estrelló contra uno de los peñascos de allí, aparentemente sin sufrir daño, al tiempo que Ginga y Kyouya caían a un lado del camino los dos juntos.

En su desconcierto Kyouya apenas había escuchado el sonido de un claxon, sabía que era el de uno de esos camiones de carga que entraban todo el tiempo a beycity, después sintió un golpe en el hombro y al final otro en la espalda, el más duro fue en la espalda y ese sí que le había dolido, por lo que confundido y algo adolorido abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como el azul intenso del cielo le lastimaba la vista, volvió a cerrar los ojos, levantando su brazo para apoyarlo en su frente y de ese modo atajar el brillo del sol que se filtraba por entre sus parpados, estaba por quedarse así un momento más, pero sintió que había algo sobre él… ¿Qué era? Se levantó un poco, apoyándose con sus codos y logró ver lo que tenía encima.

–¿Ginga? –Preguntó confundido, pero, finalmente reconoció los rebeldes y abundantes cabellos rojizos de Hagane; y algo más que notó era como el chico temblaba y se aferraba a él– ¡Ginga! –Se incorporó, para verle bien. El chico pelirrojo alzó la vista, dejando a Kyouya un poco sorprendido, ya que el rostro del pelirrojo se veía muy preocupado.

–¿¡Estas bien, Kyouya!? –Preguntó de manera repentina.

–…Si… –Dijo con duda, todavía no salía de su sorpresa, ¿Qué había pasado? Si hacía apenas unos instantes que tenía una feroz batalla contra Ikari; no comprendía cómo era que habían terminado Ginga y él tirados en el suelo, aun lado de la carretera.

–¿Seguro? ¿No te duele nada? ¡Dime por favor! –Exigió el pelirrojo con angustia, ocasionando que Kyouya se estremeciera, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitud en Ginga ni a que nadie le exigiera saber cómo estaba.

–… Estoy bien, Ginga… –respondió simplemente, a pesar de tener varios rasguños, ninguno de ellos le causaría más que una molestia por algunos días.

El rostro de Ginga se relajó al fin y aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Kyouya alcanzó a ver claramente como en los orbes color oro del pelirrojo, asomaron un par de lágrimas.

–Menos mal… –Inclinó la vista y secó sus lágrimas con su mano derecha– La realidad es mucho más dura que el sueño… –Dijo sin levantar la mirada– en el sueño, yo sabía que aunque me dolía, al despertar nada sería cierto, pero hoy… si algo te pasaba, supe que no sería como despertar de la pesadilla… sino que sería real… y nunca volvería a verte… –dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que hizo que su voz se quebrara.

Kyouya se quedó muy sorprendido, Ginga estaba llorando, si bien no era la primera vez que le veía llorar, lo que le tenía sorprendido era que esta vez era por él por quien lloraba .

–Oye, ya para con eso que estoy bien… –Dijo incómodo, aunque en realidad se sentía un poco culpable.

Ginga negó con la cabeza.

–Perdón, pero… es que estoy muy contento de que estés bien.

–… –Kyouya miró al pelirrojo por unos momentos, luego se acercó a él, y así en el suelo como estaban, lo tomó de los hombros haciendo que éste levantara el rostro para verlo; Zafiros se encontraron con Mieles, y entonces…

–¡Kyouya–san! –El peliverde brincó al oír esa voz.

–¡Ginga! –El pelirrojo se volteó para intentar ver quien le llamaba.

Kyouya soltó al pelirrojo de inmediato y se puso de pie al instante, al reconocer las voces de Benkei y Kenta. Ginga intentó pararse también, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en su pie, perdiendo el equilibrio y sosteniéndose de Kyouya que todavía estaba ahí.

–¿Ginga, pero qué estas…? –Empezó a reclamar, pero notó que Ginga se aferraba a su ropa y apretaba sus ojos en un claro gesto de dolor– ¡Ginga! ¿Te lastimaste? –Preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

Benkei, Yuu y Kenta llegaron corriendo con ellos.

–¡Kyouya–san, Ginga! ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Benkei, aunque lo cierto es que no se veían nada bien, sus ropas estaban algo rotas y estaban cubiertos de tierra, la gabardina de Kyouya estaba rota de abajo y la bufanda de Ginga estaba algo deshilachada y sucia, y una de sus mangas estaba rota.

Ginga sonrió tratando de disimular.

–Algo así –dijo sonriendo nervioso, pero sin soltarse de los hombros de Kyouya, y el ojiazul le sostenía de los costados.

Yuu y Kenta miraron con mucha curiosidad la posición en que Kyouya y Ginga estaban parados, ya que de hecho parecía como si el ojiazul estuviera abrazando al pelirrojo, y lo que lo hacía más raro era porque sabían perfectamente que a Kyouya no le gustaban los abrazos.

–¿Pero qué pasó aquí? –Preguntó Kenta mirando todo el desastre.

La carretera estaba cubierta de tierra y piedras, y no muy lejos de ahí, había un tráiler estampado contra una de las peñas.

–Ire a ver si se encuentran bien– Dijo Benkei antes de correr hacía el tráiler.

Yuu no dejaba de mirar a Kyouya y a Ginga, sus atentos ojos estaban examinando el estado de sus dos amigos.

–Tatekyo… ¿Están bien?

Kyouya no sabía qué hacer ¿Acaso Ginga se había lastimado al caer, o peor aún Beige lo había lastimado de verdad cuando…?

–¡Ginga! –Se escuchó la voz de un adulto. Y esa última voz hizo brincar tanto a Kyouya como a Ginga y a separarse de manera inmediata (4).

–¿Pa–Papá…? –Exclamó Ginga un poco asustado, hasta se le olvidó el dolor que sentía, seguramente que su padre estaría muy enojado con él, pues le había desobedecido deliberadamente…

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

(1) Traducción: "Si sólo viniste a jugar con trompitos, vete a tu casa niño". A puesto a que se hubiera escuchado mejor así, pero recordé que la palabra "trompo" no se maneja nunca en la serie.

(2) Magna Orsa: Sería el equivalente a la Constelación de "La Osa Mayor".

(3) Por si alguien no leyó mi Fic "24 de diciembre", se supone que Kyouya al intentar defender a su hermano de un castigo, su padre le castigó a él, marcándole la cara con un picahielo, de allí el origen de sus cicatrices.

(4) Jajajaja me dio mucha risa imaginarme a Kyouya soltando a Ginga para que Ryuusei no lo viera y Ginga soltándose de Kyouya para que su padre no los viera Jajajaja.

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖTSUZUKUЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

Jajaja si soy mala, ¡Yo lo sé! Pero no me odien… (Al menos no tanto), me encantó escribir este capítulo, ya que hubo acción, drama, romance y aunque al final, un poco de humor xDD. Todavía no estoy del todo segura, pero el tema de los sueños de Ginga me da varias ideas para hacer una secuela… ¿Les gustaría? Si es así, me gustaría que me lo dijeran en los reviews. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y repito: No, no me traigo NADA en contra de Kakeru xD.

¿Qué opinan de la batalla de Ginga y Galaxy Pegasus contra Beige y Orsa? ¿Qué opinan de la forma en que enfrentó Kyouya a Ikari? ¿Qué opinan de lo que hizo Kakeru? ¿Qué iba a hacer Kyouya con Ginga? *Tono cantarín* Sé que ya quedó algo atrás, pero alguien recuerda lo que Ginga dijo de Kyouya en la pijamada sobre su manera de pelear? (La primera persona que me lo diga, recibirá un premio xDD). ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Ryuusei? xDDDD ¿Yuu y Kenta son un amor, no?

Ok, Ok, basta de preguntas, nos leemos en Mayo.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, regalos, felicitaciones, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

до свидaния!

(Hasta luego)


	13. Realidad

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(09 de Agosto del 2013)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Angustiado por que las pesadillas no desaparecen, las cosas empeoran cuando Ginga distingue en sus sueños a Kyouya y teme que esto sea un aviso de que su amigo está en peligro. Kyouya toma bastante mal la situación… Pero ¿Qué hará Ginga para proteger a su amigo? KyoxGin.

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Romance, Angst, Drama.

**Advertencias**: Contiene **Shonen–ai (**Relaciones sentimentales entre personajes del mismo sexo o ChicoxChico**)**.

**Notas de la Autora:**

*Un proyector se enciende, y empieza una grabación donde aparece Hisaki* ¿Ya están grabando? ¿Ya está grabando? Er… *se aclara la garganta* Hola a todas, este… pensaba enviar a mi representante, pero me acordé que no tengo así que tuve que pensar en otra cosa, y esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. No, esto no es una broma, ni una prueba piloto.: Bienvenidos al capítulo No. 13 de Nightmare (Ahora SI creo que el 13 es de mala suerte). Si, ya sé, ¡Ya sé! Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, y la verdad es que no tengo justificación, sé que mis problemas existenciales y personales a nadie importan, pero, por si a alguien le interesa, ya estoy mejor, para quienes supieron lo que pasé, gracias por escucharme y comprender, y ya mejor agradezco los reviews, que son varios. ¡Woa! Gracias a: **Sakura9801, a Sei–LaRous, a Hanako (**Gomen, gomen, ya está al fin)**, a Grey Winter, a Gingana** (Por todos los reviews de jalón xD ), **a Lilian–chan123, a ****Smeraldtsuki****, a Hikuraiken, a Sakura Kinomoto**, a por último a **Tomomi Itano. **Gracias por sus comentarios ypor seguir esta historia.

Sin más preámbulo… al fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos,

"..." Resaltar palabras o frases

–––_Cursiva––– _Recuerdos.

/…../ Pensamientos.

(…) aclaraciones

–MAYUSCULA, Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 13: Realidad.**

Yuu no dejaba de mirar a Kyouya y a Ginga, sus atentos ojos estaban examinando el estado de sus dos amigos.

–Tatekyo… ¿Están bien?

Kyouya no sabía qué hacer ¿Acaso Ginga se había lastimado al caer? o peor aún, Beige lo había lastimado de verdad cuando pelearon…

–¡Ginga! –Se escuchó la voz de un adulto. Y esa última voz hizo brincar tanto a Kyouya como a Ginga y a separarse de manera inmediata.

–¿Pa–Papá…? –Volteó un poco asustado, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, hasta se le olvidó que le dolía el pie, pues su preocupación ahora era el que su padre estaría muy enojado con él, al haberle desobedecido deliberadamente.

Kyouya desvió la vista tratando de actuar con poco interés, como siempre, aunque sin conseguirlo del todo.

Ryuusei llegó caminando hasta donde estaba su hijo y sus amigos. Y con él también llegó Tsubasa.

–¡Ginga! –Le regañó– fui muy claro cuando te dije que te quería en casa a las 3:30, ¡Mira la hora que es! –Se cruzó de brazos, mirando severamente a su hijo.

–Lo siento mucho, papá. Pero tenía que estar con Kyouya –se justificó–, él necesitaba mi ayuda. No podía dejarle solo –aseguró.

Ante eso, Tsubasa y Ryuusei voltearon a ver al ojiazul que estaba justo al lado de Ginga. Kyouya se agitó ante esa mirada.

–¡No es cierto! ¡Viniste porque quisiste! –Le dijo a Ginga– ¡Yo te dije claramente que esto no tenía nada que ver contigo ni con tus sueños! –Lo apuntó.

Ginga miró a Kyouya sorprendido.

–¡Qué! ¡Pero si todo lo que pasó hoy fue exactamente como en mis sueños! ¡Caíste de esa peña y evité que un camión te atropellara! –Aseguró con cierta molestia, señalando la peña y el camión conforme hablaba– Estoy seguro de haber escuchado el claxon de ese camión en mis sueños –concluyó con frustración, Kyouya era el colmo de la terquedad.

–Si claro –dijo con sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos y desviando la vista.

–¡Es verdad! –Gritó fastidiado, dando un pisotón con el pie que le dolía, encogiéndose de dolor al instante.

–¡Ginga! –Gritaron al unísono Tsubasa y Ryuusei al verlo quejarse. Y aunque Kyouya también se preocupó no supo cómo reaccionar.

–Ginga –se acercó Tsubasa sosteniendo al pequeño pelirrojo en sus brazos, mientras que éste se quejaba en voz baja de dolor.

–¿Hijo, dónde te lastimaste? –Se acercó Ryuusei para ver a su hijo, pero en esa acción tomó al pelirrojo del brazo, y Ginga también gritó de dolor a ese contacto –¡Ginga! –Se alarmó.

Ryuusei se inclinó un poco para ver el brazo de su hijo mirando un gran hematoma en su antebrazo, y no sólo eso, tenía sangre seca.

–¿Qué te pasó aquí, hijo? –preguntó alarmado.

Ginga habló aguantando el dolor.

–Recibí el golpe de un Bey… y no sé en qué momento fue, pero…, me duele mucho mi pie… creo que tengo una luxación…

Extrañamente esa explicación pareció molestar más a Ryuusei, de lo que ya estaba. Ginga cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza resignado, recibiendo más regaños de su padre, pero lo que más pena le dio fue que Tsubasa estaba allí junto escuchando todo, pero éste sólo le sonreía de manera compasiva para no hacerlo sentir peor. Los pequeños: Kenta y Yuu se acercaron al presidente de la WBBA para decirle que ya habían llamado a la ambulancia, y que probablemente ya viniera en camino, sólo que como estaban en "ninguna parte" (1), quizás por ello no habían llegado aún.

–¿Estás bien, Kyouya–san? –Se acercó Benkei discretamente a su amigo.

Kyouya reaccionó en que todavía estaba viendo a Ginga en los brazos de Tsubasa, desde lejos, pues Ryuusei se los había llevado más cerca de la carretera por si la ambulancia llegaba, y con ellos fueron Yuu y Kenta. Incluso se dio cuenta de que repentinamente se habían olvidado de él, pero no le molestó, es más le alivió.

–Si… –dijo simplemente desviando la mirada al otro lado.

–Parece ser que Ginga tenía razón… –Comentó Hanawa mirando al Hagane menor.

Kyouya volteó a ver a Benkei con desapruebo.

–No comiences tú también a decir estupideces. –le regañó.

–Yo también creí al principio que era una tontería, pero esa noche que Ginga nos contó sobre su sueño Ginga él parecía completamente seguro de que algo malo estaba por pasarte, aunque nunca imaginé que se trataría de esto. Además… también nos aseguró que haría todo para protegerte, y lo cumplió, nunca lo vimos tan preocupado y tan angustiado como esa noche… –Bajó la vista para ver al ojiazul– Kyouya–san, yo creo que no tiene nada de malo que lo reconozcas, y creo que se lo podrías decir a Ginga, yo tengo la corazonada de que…

–Basta –Dijo tajante el peliverde ante lo que Benkei le estaba diciendo.

–Pero, Kyouya–san… –Se quejó de que su amigo fuera tan cortante.

–Te dije que basta –Se cruzó de brazos.

Benkei suspiró.

–La verdad, es que no sé si el sueño de Ginga tenga relación con esto, pero si tenías problemas con Ikari, debiste decírmelo… ya no somos los Face hunters, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo –Dijo con un gesto muy serio, raro, ya que regularmente nunca era tan serio con Kyouya.

–Lo sé, y por eso no te dije nada… –Dijo con poco interés sin cambiar su postura.

–… –Benkei se confundió al oír eso.

Kyouya descruzó sus brazos.

–Este era un asunto personal –explicó.

–Pues Ginga ya quedó demasiado involucrado… –Ironizó hablando con voz baja– ¿Sabe de Kakeru? –En esa pregunta alzó la voz dirigiéndose directamente al ojiazul.

–No… lo único que sabe es que tuve una pelea con estos tipos.

–… –Benkei guardó silencio un momento, sin saber si continuar con lo que pensaba decir– ¿Le dirás de Kakeru?

–… –Kyouya no dijo nada.

–¿Kyouya–san? –Insistió.

–No… a menos que él pregunte.

Benkei observó a Kyouya, notando que su amigo miraba muy fijamente a Ginga quien ahora platicaba con Tsubasa y Yuu; mientras que Kenta los observaba. Ginga sonreía un poco a penado. Ryuusei hablaba por su celular, mientras que platicaba también con el conductor del Tráiler, quien al parecer estaba ileso del choque.

–Hay tantas cosas que no quiero que sepa… –dijo Kyouya en un susurro.

–… –Hanawa lo escuchó, pero no supo que decir.

Kyouya finalmente se encontró con los brillantes ojos color miel de Ginga, quien al toparse con los zafiros de Kyouya sonrió un poco apenado, todo eso era bastante incómodo, se sentía como niño regañado, literalmente. Kyouya caminó al fin sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Ginga, hasta llegar al pie de él y de los otros. Benkei no le siguió sólo se le quedó viendo de lejos.

–Ginga… –dijo con su voz seria, casi ignorando a Tsubasa y a los otros, pero no dijo más, con esa sola frase y con su mirada le indicó que quería hablar con él.

El pelirrojo sonrió y miró a sus amigos.

–Nos permiten un momento, chicos.

–No, lo que tenga que decir Tatekyou que lo diga frente a todos –Dijo Yuu indignado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, aunque en realidad lo decía sólo para molestar "al aludido".

–Yuu… –Dijeron Kenta y Ginga, mientras que una gotita bajaba por sus cabezas.

–Vamos Yuu, –intermedió Tsubasa–, hay asuntos que sólo se ven entre dos personas, y que nada tiene que ver con demás, hasta que ellos quieran contarlo –Dijo todo eso con un gesto amable y sonriéndole a Yuu, aunque sin duda, Kyouya captó la indirecta.

El ojiazul tuvo que usar el resto de la paciencia que le quedaba (que ya no era mucha) y todo su autocontrol para no matar al dueño de Aquila. Definitivamente, Tsubasa le estaba sacando de sus casillas con sus comentarios. Ginga todavía no sabía qué era lo que pasaba con Tsubasa y Kyouya, pero se sentía algo culpable y no sabía por qué.

Yuu miró un poco confundido a Tsubasa ya que se dio cuenta de que lo que le dijo, no parecía ir precisamente dirigido a él, sino a otra persona; Kenta sólo los miró sin comprender nada.

Tsubasa le sonrió a Kyouya sin importarle la mirada gélida que éste le mandó, y luego miró al pelirrojo con una sonrisa muy tierna, provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico de ojos color miel, cosa que estuvo por terminar con el autocontrol del ojiazul.

–¿Seguro que te puedes mantener de pie? –Preguntó el joven de cabellos plateados al pequeño pelirrojo, ya que él le estaba sirviendo de bastón, prácticamente.

Ginga asintió, Tsubasa era muy amable con él.

–Sí, muchas gracias.

Tsubasa le soltó y después se alejó, llevándose a Yuu y a Kenta con él, no sin antes mirar a Kyouya con una de sus indescifrables sonrisas, Kyouya apartó la vista con molestia.

Ryuusei miró desde lejos muy serio. Mientras que los niños y Tsubasa llegaban con él.

–Ginga… –fue todo lo que dijo Kyouya, pues dejó sus palabras incompletas cuando Ginga lo abrazó repentinamente y muy fuerte.

Eso llamó la atención de Benkei y Yuu, pero sobre todo la de Ryuusei. Tsubasa sólo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió tranquilo.

Aunque a Kyouya eso le tomó por sorpresa, mantuvo la postura y suspiró sin devolverle el abrazo.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó serio.

Ginga le soltó un poco y le agarró de sus hombros.

–P–perdón, es que… perdí el equilibrio, lo lamento –se disculpó muy avergonzado.

Kyouya sólo suspiró y lo agarró de los brazos, para evitar su caída.

–Le dijiste a Tsubasa que te podías sostener –le recriminó, Ginga era todo un caso, siempre ocultando todo.

–Creí que podría, lo siento –lanzó una risita nerviosa.

Kyouya lo miró y no pudo enojarse con él, era algo extraño, sin embargo recordó todo lo ocurrido y no supo por dónde empezar, Ginga ya tendría suficiente con el castigo que seguro le podría Ryuusei y aunque Kyouya no confiaba en los adultos, nada podía hacer contra el padre de Ginga y menos cuando Ginga lo quería y admiraba tanto como era evidente.

–Escucha Ginga, –se decidió– no vuelvas a hacer esto… entiende que hay cosas de las personas que no son de nuestra incumbencia, –Dijo muy serio, como si lo regañara– y si tu padre te dice que regreses a casa, sólo hazlo. Además, recuerda que yo te dije claramente que no tenías que venir.

–Si… pero –trató de hablar, pero Kyouya no lo dejó.

–¡No estarías así sino hubieras venido, pero eres muy terco! –Dijo molesto recorriendo a Ginga con la vista, deteniéndose en su brazo herido, recordando como Beige lo había atacado con Orsa. Después se fijó en el resto de su ropa, que estaba toda sucia y dañada, y finalmente miró el pie que no podía apoyar en el suelo porque al parecer lo tenía luxado.

Ginga se soltó de Kyouya después de escuchar todo eso, logrando mantener el equilibrio e inclinó la vista un poco decepcionado.

–Lo siento Kyouya, no quería causarte problemas… esta es la última vez, lo prometo. Ya… ya no voy a volver a molestarte, siento mucho haberme entrometido– Dijo algo apenado.

Kyouya cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

–Ginga…–hizo una pausa– ¡Deja de decir tonterías! –Gritó, abriendo sus ojos y tomando al chico pelirrojo de los hombros para mirarlo fijamente y muy cerca de su rostro– Nosotros vamos a dejar de vernos ¡hasta que yo lo diga! Recuerda que yo soy el único que va a derrotarte, y hasta que eso no pase, nos seguiremos viendo ¿Entendiste? –Dijo muy exigente.

Ginga parpadeo, pero finalmente sonrió.

–Entendido… Voy a volverme más fuerte, Kyouya –Dijo con una linda sonrisa– para que nunca me ganes… –dijo bajito.

–¿Qué? –Lo último no lo entendió, por lo bajo que hablo el pelirrojo.

–Q-que para ayudarte –Se corrigió, y cuando vio que Kyouya estaba por protestar lo interrumpió– Sólo te estoy devolviendo el favor, ya que tú me has ayudado mucho, y me pone muy contento que te preocupes por mi –le sonrió con un gesto afable y tranquilo–. Eres un gran amigo Kyouya, y una gran persona, así que, aunque no quieras vendré corriendo a ayudarte, así como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

Kyouya se quedó algo sorprendido escuchando, ¿De dónde sacaba Ginga todo eso que le decía? ¿Por qué confiaba en él como lo hacía?

–Gin… –Pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

–Ginga –Dijo Ryuusei llegando al pie de los dos– Ya llegó la ambulancia –Miró a Kyouya– Tú deberías venir también Kyouya, para que revisen esas heridas.

–Estaré bien –Dijo fríamente cerrando sus ojos.

–Lo siento, pero tendrás que venir, la policía quiere una explicación –dijo–, parece ser que de algún modo ustedes deben declarar como testigos del accidente del tráiler.

Kyouya abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

–¿Qué? ¿Y nosotros por qué? Si casi nos atropellan –dijo molesto.

Ryuusei lo miró con mucha seriedad.

–Pues ese hombre dice que ustedes cayeron frente a su tráiler y le hicieron chocar.

–¿Ahora es un delito ser casi atropellado? –dijo Kyouya con ironía. Y luego miró a Ginga –A la próxima sólo deja que me atropellen, Ginga –Dijo molesto y sin tacto alguno, no quería declarar nada, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones; explicaciones que incluían a Ikari, Beige y a los Desert Fighters.

–Sólo sube a la ambulancia y di lo que pasó, yo lo arreglaré –Dijo Ryuusei con cansancio tomando a Ginga para cargarlo.

–Lo siento, papá –Dijo Ginga en cuanto su padre lo llevaba hacia la camilla de los paramédicos. Pero, Ryuusei no le respondió.

–Tsubasa regresa por favor con Kenta y Yuu a la WBBA, estaré en el hospital –Le indicó al joven de cabellos plata.

–Claro –Respondió Ootori.

–¡Kyouya–san! –El ojiazul volteó mirando a Benkei aproximarse a él. Hanawa le entregó algo en las manos. Kyouya lo miró, era Leone, estaba dañado, y eso le hizo recordar a Kyouya que estuvo a punto de regresar a lo que era antes… a ocupar el beyblade para lastimar a otros…

…Sino hubiera sido por Ginga…

Kyouya regresó la vista hacia Ginga y él padre de éste. Habían acostado a Ginga en una camilla y ahora lo subían a la ambulancia, le dio la espalda a Benkei y se encaminó hacia la ambulancia sin dejar de mirar insistentemente los rasguños de Leone, recordando las lágrimas de Ginga por él… ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? No lo comprendía.

–Kyouya, Benkei si van a subir apresúrense –dijo Ryuusei impaciente a ambos, Kyouya iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni notó que Benkei iba tras él, y con su rostro igual de serio que siempre subió a la ambulancia y tomó asiento del lado opuesto al señor Hagane, sin mirar a nadie. Benkei se subió al lado suyo, sin decir nada, aunque se sentía un poco incómodo, no tenía pensado ir, pero tenía muchas dudas y sólo Kyouya se las podría despejar.

–Quiero que me cuenten que pasó –pidió serio Ryuusei repentinamente al cabo de unos minutos de que el vehículo se pusiera en marcha– sólo así podré arreglar las cosas más rápido.

Ginga dudó en hablar y observó a Kyouya; de todas maneras no entendía mucho la situación y no quería meter en problemas a su amigo, por lo que esperó a que fuera el mismo ojiazul quien explicara lo que había pasado. Kyouya al encontrarse con su mirada, suspiró, y finalmente le explicó a Ryuusei lo que había pasado, desde luego no dijo que fuera una venganza, ni habló de su hermano y su mamá; sólo dijo que esos tipos lo conocían de antes y lo quería molestar, pero como eran pandilleros, habían jugado sucio y por ello estaban lastimados, tanto Ginga como él.

Después de Tategami, Ginga explico la parte de la caída que sufrieron y como terminaron a un lado de la carretera tirados. Benkei estaba sorprendido con esa parte de la historia, pero para aumento de su sorpresa Kyouya estaba cruzado de brazos y cerrando sus ojos sin ninguna expresión. Y después de eso llegaron al hospital que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–Nightmare–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

El asunto con la policía fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensaron, el conductor sólo necesitaba el respaldo para que procediera el seguro contra accidentes y su empresa no lo despidiera por perdidas.

Después pasaron a los chicos a recibir atención médica. Ginga fue el primero en pasar, ya que estaba lastimado de verdad, tenía una luxación en el brazo por el golpe del Bey de Beige y en el pie, afortunadamente sólo tenía una torcedura la cual seguramente se hizo al tratar de andar sobre la tierra removida, antes de saltar por Kyouya. Mientras lo curaban Ryuusei permanecía de pie cruzado de brazos y muy callado, había tanto silencio que el ruido de la cinta adhesiva al despegarse parecía un tremendo escándalo en todo el hospital, o quizás sólo eran los nervios de Ginga. Trató de pensar en otra cosa para no recordar lo enojado que estaba su papá con él. Y se acordó de Kyouya…

Su amigo ojiazul.

De verdad temió que algo malo le pasara, pero lo había logrado, a diferencia de su sueño, había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. Y aunque estaba lastimado se sentía feliz de saber que Kyouya estaba bien. Reconocía que antes de todo eso, realmente no sabía mucho de Kyouya, pero ahora se sentía más cerca de él, aunque apostaba cualquier cosa a que el ojiazul lo negaría. Kyouya y él no era tan distintos después de todo, Kyouya era capaz de arriesgar su vida por su hermano, como seguramente él la daría por su amado padre. Definitivamente, ahora que conocía un lado más de Kyouya deseaba conocerlo más… pero… ¿Kyouya le hablaría alguna vez de Kakeru… o del resto de su familia? ¿Kyouya le dejaría entrar a su vida?

–Sabes Papá… –dijo el pelirrojo de pronto, ante sus pensamientos.

–¿Umn? –Preguntó Ryuusei sin mirarlo.

–Creo que me gusta Kyouya –Dijo como ensimismado, no prestando tanta atención a sus palabras.

Ryuusei lo volteo a ver algo extrañado, y de hecho la enfermera que le vendaba el brazo, también se sorprendió. La chica tenía 19 años y estaba empezando sus prácticas desde hacía cuatro meses, y en sus tiempos libres veía los torneos de Beyblade y sabía perfectamente que el adorable chico de trece años que atendía era Ginga Hagane y por ende, también sabía quién era Kyouya, aunque podría ser un nombre cualquiera, ella sabía que, ese era el nombre del rival acérrimo de ese chico… ¿Gustarle su rival? Que historia más interesante.

–¿Qué? –Finalmente Ryuusei logró reaccionar, no porque no hubiera oído sino porque no se esperaba eso.

Ginga miró a su papá, y se echó reír pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza.

–Estoy bromeando Papá –Dijo creyendo que decir una tontería como esa aligeraría el ambiente y el enojo de su padre, grave error.

Ryuusei cerró los ojos con algo de irritación.

–No te conviene estar de gracioso ahora que estás castigado –Dijo de manera severa.

Ginga inclinó la vista decepcionado. Decir eso no había sido buena idea.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–Nightmare–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Benkei y Kyouya se encontraban sentados afuera del consultorio, en la sala de espera de urgencias. Había dos filas de sillas aun lado de las entradas de los consultorios. Donde sólo estaban el pelimorado y el ojiazul sentados. Kyouya, a pesar de tener varias heridas, no parecía tener ningún dolor, aparentemente, pues estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado, incluso estaba cruzando los brazos y con los ojos cerrados, en la banca, donde Ryuusei los había dejado luego de declarar.

Benkei se dio cuenta de que su amigo no había abandonado esa postura desde que abordaran la ambulancia, pese a todo lo que había pasado… aunque en realidad no es que supiera que era exactamente lo que había pasado, y de hecho, tampoco es que confiara mucho en la versión que le había dado a Ryuusei.

–¿Kyouya–san?

–¿Umn? –"dijo" sin abrir los ojos, ni cambiar de posición.

–Lo que le contaste al papá de Ginga… ¿Es en realidad lo que pasó?

–… ¿Tu qué crees?

Benkei suspiró.

–Creo que con una sola tragedia tenemos de sobra, algo peor que esto pudo ocurrirle no solo a Ginga, sino a ti también.

Kyouya se sintió regañado por Benkei, no era la primera vez, y siempre le respondía que no opinara, pero en esos momentos no tenía muchas ganas, más bien, había algo que le preocupaba todavía más, aunque había intentado aparentar que no le importaba.

–¿Tragedia? –Repitió con ironía y con una sonrisa amarga.

Benkei miró ese gesto en el rostro de su amigo y héroe, y no le gustó, la fuerza de Kyouya era increíble y admirable, pues Benkei sabía que la vida de Kyouya no había sido nada sencilla, y ese gesto que ahora se había acomodado en el moreno rostro del joven Tategami no auguraba nada bueno. Era evidente que ese asunto le había afectado más de lo que le había parecido.

–¿Llamas "tragedia" a estos rasponcillos? –Dijo con el mismo gesto alzando los brazos para mostrar sus heridas– Créeme, Benkei esto es lo que menos me preocupa…

–¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? –Preguntó sin bacilar, no podía más que ponerse serio ante lo que veía.

Kyouya guardó silencio, y miró la estancia, barriendo todo el lugar con la vista. Había gente con vendajes, personas en sillas de ruedas, algunos en camillas; gente llorando y gente quejándose de alguna dolencia; niños y bebes llorando, ese espectáculo era deprimente… odiaba los hospitales y sobre todo, odiaba ese molesto olor a penicilina que siempre inundaba las estancias en los hospitales, pues apenas entrar a un hospital lo percibía, provocándole nauseas. Cuando era más pequeño se llegó a preguntar si es que los de limpieza no trapeaban los suelos con esa substancia en lugar de jabón y cloro.

La primera vez que Kyouya había estado en un hospital, fue aquella vez que trataron de curarle las heridas que "accidentalmente" sufrió en el rostro… Por cosas peores había estado en un hospital, y hasta menos tiempo, y ahora por tan solo unos "rasponcillos", seguía en esa sala de urgencias, y ante ese último pensamiento, volteó hacia la puerta del consultorio en donde hacía casi treinta minutos habían entrado Ginga y Ryuusei.

–Ginga… –Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la puerta del consultorio.

–¿Qué? –Benkei no comprendió.

–No sé qué es lo que puede estar pensando Ginga –Dijo de pronto muy serio.

–¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó Hanawa aunque había tratado de ponerse serio, de pronto sentía que no sabía de que le hablaba Tategami.

–La pelea con Ikari… –Dijo cerrando los ojos serio– fue un combate libre…–hizo una pausa– tú ya sabes cómo es eso…, aquí no se miden fuerzas, no es como una simple competencia…, el tipo que lastimó a Ginga fue Beige, y creo que Ginga platicó un buen rato con él.

Benkei lo miró un poco sorprendido.

–Pero… Kyouya–san, tú ya no participas en esos combates.

El ojiazul apartó la vista.

–Lo hice…

Hanawa se sorprendió.

–Pero…

–Quería vengar a Kakeru, –prosiguió Kyouya, inclinándose un poco y apoyando sus ante brazos en sus piernas– acepté la provocación de Ikari con esa intensión… estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo… –dijo recordando con algo de pesar, como quiso atacar a Ikari con una de sus técnicas más fuertes–, Pero… al final no pude hacerlo… la voz de Ginga me hizo reaccionar…, Sin embargo, no pude evitar que Ginga me viera combatir con otras intenciones…

Los ojos de Benkei se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo que escuchaba, Kyouya acababa de confesar que intentó más que lastimar a alguien en un combate, recordó que, si bien, él también llegó a participar en un combate libre, el tipo de rasguños que tenía su amigo en sus brazos siempre había sido lo máximo que se habían llegado a lastimar… pero… ¿Más de eso? Y lo que era aun más sorprendente para Benkei, Kyouya parecía en verdad preocupado por lo que Ginga pensara de él…

–No te preocupes Kyouya–san, –le dijo– recuerda que Ginga alguna vez también intentó vengar la supuesta muerte de su padre, él conoce esos sentimientos… yo estoy seguro de que te comprenderá si se lo dices –aseguró el de cabellos morados.

–… –El joven de cabellos verde esmeralda no supo que decir, y guardó silencio, luego de escuchar a su amigo.

–Kyouya–san, me siento un poco raro diciéndote esto, pero yo creo que ya debes de dejar de evitar a toda costa el que Ginga y el resto de los chicos te conozca, –Dijo Benkei sincero y firme– ellos valen la pena, yo estoy seguro de que pueden entenderlo… –Dijo, pero decidió agregar algo más para ver la reacción de Tategami– Y si no te entienden, ni hablar, quizás eso era lo que debía de pasar.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios de Kyouya al escuchar a Benkei decirle eso. Ya que la verdadera razón por la que no quería que Ginga fuera a esa batalla con los Desert Fighters, era porque no quería que él viera todo eso, de alguna manera Kyouya no quería que el pelirrojo se enterara de su pasado; de lo que fue y de lo que hizo…

¿Qué pasaría después de que lo supiera? ¿Seguiría preocupándose por él? ¿Seguiría considerándolo un amigo… y un rival digno?

Kyouya sabía el tipo de persona que era Ginga, pero aún así, no podría exigirle que lo comprendiera, y aunque él no fuera culpable de la situación, no podría obligar a alguien a creer en él, una vez que el pasado quedara expuesto. ¿Pero qué era esa preocupación? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba la opinión de alguien sobre lo que hacía? Pasar tanto tiempo con Ginga y sus tontos amigos ya le estaba afectando el cerebro, no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno, aunque tampoco era tan malo… ¿Podría confiarle a Ginga una parte más de él?

Benkei lo miró y esperó a que dijera algo, pero por lo visto Kyouya ya había dicho todo lo que iba a decir al respecto, estaba por preguntarle lo que pensaba cuando Ryuusei salió de la habitación y le hizo un gesto a Kyouya para que se acercara. Extrañamente, el ojiazul se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la petición casi de inmediato. Al entrar a la habitación, Kyouya vio únicamente a la enfermera… ¿y Ginga?

–Ginga va a quedarse el resto del día en el hospital –dijo Ryuusei al ver que el chico Tategami buscaba a su hijo en la habitación.

Kyouya se estremeció, le incomodaba que ese adulto supiera lo que estaba pensando. Quería preguntar cómo estaba Ginga, pero se guardó la pregunta, miró a la enfermera y caminó hacia ella para ser curado, la chica le sonrió amablemente, era la misma enfermera que revisó a Ginga, Kyouya sólo asintió sin regresarle la sonrisa, pero quedándose quieto para que la chica pudiera hacer su trabajo, eso era lo más amable que podía ser, y era un gran esfuerzo de su parte, aunque nadie se diera cuenta.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–Nightmare–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Eran cerca de las 8:00 de la noche… Kyouya, estaba parado y recargado de uno de los pasillos del hospital. Tenía los brazos vendados y tenía un parche en la cabeza arriba de su ojo izquierdo.

Que molesto era todo eso, estaba harto de estar allí y no se podía ir... de hecho se podía ir, pero no lo había hecho. Quería ver al pelirrojo, estaba preocupado, de nada le servía negarlo, pero desde su plática con Benkei se sentía extraño y sobre todo fastidiado.

Una vez más recordaba porque odiaba a los adultos, los odiaba porque ellos siempre creía que lo que hacían era lo mejor para los niños, pero siempre se equivocaban. Ryuusei no permitió que Ginga abandonara el hospital por temor a que Ginga volviera a lastimarse, en su opinión: el padre de Ginga estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.; ni que fuera para tanto, o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba… y entonces… ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el chico pelirrojo?

La puerta del final del pasillo se abrió. Los fieros y alertas zafiros de Kyouya se movieron hacia la persona que abandonaba la habitación, quien no era otro que Ryuusei. Se irguió y descruzó sus brazos, para mirarle. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Ryuusei estaba en extremo serio, cosa que a Kyouya le importaba un soberano comino, pero para quienes conocían al señor Hagane, eso no era algo bueno.

–¿Todavía estas aquí? –Expresó.

"No, claro que no. Era una alucinación suya", pensó Kyouya sarcásticamente.

–Mencionó que Ginga se quedaría –Dijo con simpleza, como si no le importara mucho lo que decía.

–Sí, tiene el pie luxado y un cabestrillo en el brazo; yo tengo que regresar a la WBBA y si lo dejo solo en casa hará alguna una tontería, estoy seguro. –No reparó en sus palabras, y lo dijo todo sin dejar de mirarle con seriedad.

Kyouya lo miró con algo de molestia, ¿Acaso no había Ryuusei abandonado a Ginga casi un año? Si había sobrevivido era evidente que Ginga no era ningún tonto y mucho menos un inútil, pero qué podía esperar Kyouya de un padre que se había hecho el occiso por tanto tiempo (2). Pero hizo todo lo posible por apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, en ese momento había cosas más importantes…

–Ginga ha tenido pesadillas… –agregó devolviéndole una mirada firme y seria.

Ryuusei apartó la vista con algo de cansancio.

–Lo sé, pero él me dijo que está casi seguro de que las pesadillas han terminado ahora que te salvó la vida.

–… –Kyouya al fin apartó la vista ante ese comentario, se sentía algo incómodo con esa situación.

Ryuusei sonrió ante la reacción de Kyouya, estaba sorprendido por la inesperada preocupación de éste por el sueño de Ginga, y eso era evidente con el solo hecho de que estuviera allí parado, pese a que hacía muchas horas que pudo haberse ido a su casa o a donde él quisiera.

–Está dormido –Dijo– regresaré en la mañana por él.

–¿Puedo entrar?

Ryuusei sonrió, tal y como lo supuso. Kyouya se sintió molesto con la sonrisa del adulto… ¿Qué rayos podría estar pensando ese tipo?

–Claro, sólo no le despiertes.

Kyouya lo miró con indiferencia y asintiendo, tomó la manija de la puerta para entrar, sin agradecer el "permiso" y por supuesto, sin despedirse de Ryuusei.

Ryuusei supo que Ginga estaría bien.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–Nightmare–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

El peliverde entró a la habitación, era una habitación muy simple, ya que no era una emergencia ni mucho menos, Ginga no estaba en estado de gravedad, su estancia allí más que nada era una exageración y culpa del padre de Ginga que no podía estar con él por el trabajo. Aunque tampoco es que quisiera que Ginga estuviera verdaderamente mal, para obligar a Ryuusei a ser un "buen" padre.

Se acercó a la cama y lo observó: En efecto, Ginga estaba completamente dormido. Kyouya lo miró detenidamente en silencio al tiempo que su preocupación disminuía al comprobar que Ginga estaba bien. Al parecer el pelirrojo por fin podría descansar; sabía que con una sola noche no se recuperaría por completo, pero estaba seguro de que debía de verse mucho mejor mañana en la mañana.

Kyouya mentiría por completo si decía que sólo veía a Ginga como a un rival, y aunque no era un secreto que le encantaba competir contra él, había ocasiones en que le era realmente muy difícil decir que eran rivales cuando Ginga era tan amable, humilde y atento con él.

Kyouya todavía no entendía de dónde provenía toda la fuerza y el valor de Ginga cuando era tan niño, nada de eso tenía sentido para él, y lo que era todavía peor, ¿Cómo era posible que todavía no lo venciera? Pero había algo más que el ojiazul no se explicaba, pues siempre que retaba a Ginga y le veía a los ojos, distinguía un brillo incomparable en aquellas orbes color miel y sentía el espíritu del chico arder de manera tan intensa, que él, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ese espíritu… Un momento… ¿Acaso dijo "A-TRA-I-DO"? ¿¡Pero de rayos!? Seguramente que el cansancio al final estaba pudiendo con él… Se apartó de la cama para retirarse, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, regresó la vista al rostro de Hagane, y luego volteó, buscando algo por la habitación, hasta que visualizó una silla en una esquina; fue hasta ella, la tomó y la llevó hasta ponerla frente a la cama de Ginga, separada de la cama por apenas un metro.

Se sentó hacía el respaldo de la silla en donde recargó sus brazos doblados, para después recargar allí su barbilla. Su mirada azul permaneció sobre el rostro del chico pelirrojo que estaba completamente dormido. Tan tranquilo, después de todo lo ocurrido.

Al final del día, Ginga casi siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolo, sobre todo cuando sin temor le hacía frente al peligro por aquellos a quienes estimaba; por ello, Ginga no dudó ni una sola vez el encararlo cuando él no hacía lo correcto…, como esa segunda vez que se vieron… y cómo en muchas otras que su comportamiento no fue el mejor… pero, de todos modos, había saltado hacía el vacio para tratar de salvarle y todo porque un tonto sueño le dijo que estaba en peligro ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace eso?

Suspiró, para dar fin a sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos y recargó su barbilla en sus brazos doblados, se sentía algo cansado, había sido un día difícil, y muchas cosas habían pasado.

–¿Kyouya?

Al oír eso, abrió sus ojos de pronto encontrándose con los oros de Ginga, que seguía acostado en la cama, pero que desde allí lo observaba. La habitación tenía la luz apagada, y Kyouya no había sido consciente hasta ese momento.

–Hola –sonrió Ginga al encontrarse con ese par de zafiros, a pesar de estar algo oscuro alcanzaban a verse.

Kyouya cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

–Duérmete –fue todo lo que dijo.

–No creí que vendrías a verme –respondió contento, a pesar de lo que Kyouya le acababa de decir.

El ojiazul hizo una mueca de fastidio, la cual fácilmente fue ignorada por Ginga dada la oscuridad de la habitación.

–Tu padre dijo que estabas dormido –dijo con tono cortante y molesto.

–Si, lo estaba, pero en cuanto llegaste desperté –Dijo con una sonrisa gentil.

¡Genial! Por lo visto, seguiría siendo el causante de que Ginga no durmiera bien.

–No quería despertarte –dijo con tono seco, tratando de disculparse o algo así.

–Descuida, tú no me despertaste, yo desperté cuando supe que estabas aquí –le respondió.

Kyouya abrió sus zafiros para ver con un gesto muy serio a Ginga, pero con algo de curiosidad ante lo último que había dicho.

–Entonces no estabas dormido. Ya duérmete –ordenó al final.

–Pues… si lo estaba… no sé como explicártelo… –hizo una pausa– mmm… hay ocasiones en que estoy dormido, pero escucho, veo y… es como si mi subconsciente me dijera que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante… y simplemente despierto.

–¡Ginga, te dije que ya dejaras ese asunto de los sueños en paz! –Le regañó irguiéndose, agarrando con sus manos el respaldar de la silla de manera brusca– ¡Ya duérmete! –No tenía ni una pizca de paciencia, todo lo ocurrido se la había extinguido.

Ginga se sintió un poco molesto, pero mantuvo la calma.

–De acuerdo, –dijo serio– pero si sigues gritando así, no creas que me será fácil dormirme.

–¡No voy a cantarte una canción de cuna, duérmete ya! –Se volvió a sentar en la misma posición en un busco movimiento, tanto que la silla se tambaleó, pero logró dominarla para no caerse, lo único que quería era que cerrara la boca y se durmiera ¿Acaso era algo tan difícil?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ginga contemplaba con cuidado a su amigo de ojos azules.

–¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa porque me duerma? –Quiso saber.

Kyouya chasqueó su lengua.

–¿Por qué llevas más de 120 horas despierto? –Dijo con sarcasmo volteando el rostro hacia otro lado.

Ginga parpadeó confuso, pero al final esbozó una sonrisa al comprender porque Kyouya le decía aquello.

–Gracias por preocuparte por mi Kyouya –dijo con voz suave.

–Te equivocas no estoy preocupado –contradijo de inmediato.

Ginga al escuchar eso se decepcionó, dio un largo suspiro y se recuperó, a veces era todo un reto lidiar con su amigo, sobre todo cuando se ponía así de necio, así que decidió darle por su lado.

–Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió.

–Escucha Ginga, jamás voy a tragarme el cuento ese de tu sueño premonitorio, para mi esas son tonterías, sé cuidarme solo, pero, no voy a evadir el hecho de que me ayudaste ¡No lo necesitaba! ¡Repito! Y no volverá a repetirse, pero no quiero deberte nada, así que en cuanto pueda te regresaré el favor –concluyó de lo más serio, hasta parecía molesto.

Ginga escuchó eso algo sorprendido, luego sonrió y al final no puedo evitar echarse a reír, que complicado era Kyouya, su modo de decir "gracias" era largo y extraño, si no hubiera prestado la suficiente atención no habría entendido.

Kyouya se crispó al oírlo reír.

–¿De qué te ríes? –Advirtió.

–Nada, lo siento, es sólo que no necesitas devolverme ningún favor, yo te debo mucho amigo, y ya sé que no lo necesitas, pero si algo puedo hacer por ti, no dudaré en hacerlo –Sonrió–, tú siempre estás con nosotros en los momentos más difíciles, tu ayuda es muy importante para mí, y sería ilógico que yo no esté para ti si tú tienes problemas.

–… –Kyouya no supo que decir ante eso.

–Gracias Kyouya –Sonrió cerrando sus ojos, luego se acomodó en la almohada de la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

–… –Kyouya no dijo nada, sólo volvió a su posición y cerró sus ojos. No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero finalmente se puso de pie, y se acercó a la cama de Ginga, mirando detenidamente al chico, los ojos de Kyouya se habían acostumbrado por completo a la oscuridad por lo que casi fue capaz de verlo con suma claridad. Sus cabellos rojos y brillantes, su rostro de piel rosada, sus brazos delgados y sus manos pequeñas… sus brazos doblados hicieron que sus manos quedaran semi abiertas cerca de su cara. Las mantas de las camas de los hospitales, siempre eran delgadas por lo que éstas le permitieron a los atentos ojos de Tategami distinguir y admirar, la figura de Ginga: pequeña y delgada; parecía tan frágil, pero Kyouya sabía que no lo era. Regresó su vista al pecho de Ginga el cual subía y bajaba lentamente con su respiración y al final, su mirada se detuvo de nuevo sobre el rostro de Hagane. Un mechón rojo colgaba cubriendo su mejilla, y sin pensar, Kyouya alzó su mano retirando ese mecho rojizo con sumo cuidado, pero al hacerlo, sus dedos rozaron la piel de la mejilla de Ginga y eso lo hizo estremecerse, quitando su mano de inmediato…

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando para irse? ¿Es que no estaba harto de estar ahí? El odiaba los hospitales… ¿Entonces… por qué? Ni si quiera recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo en el hospital con Kakeru.

Miró al rostro de Ginga de nuevo... ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? Eso le incomodaba… Quería saberlo.

–¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi, Ginga? –Susurró.

Lo miró una última vez y luego se dio vuelta para salir del cuarto.

–¿Todavía no lo entiendes?

Se detuvo al escuchar eso y se volteó encontrándose con Ginga sentado en la cama y mirándole desde allí.

–…No, no entiendo –Dijo serio– ¿Por qué saltar desde esa peña para intentar salvarme? Pudiste terminar peor de lo que estas –Eso lo dijo volteando a ver los vendajes de sus brazos– ¿Por qué siempre estas siendo amable conmigo?

Ginga inclinó la vista sin dejar de sonreír.

–Bueno… eso es porque… Kyouya es…

Tategami no apartó la mirada de él.

–Kyouya es… la persona más importante para mí –concluyó al fin.

Los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos ante esas palabras dichas por Ginga.

–Si algo te hubiera pasado hoy… yo… no hubiera sabido que hacer… porque yo…

El aludido inclinó la vista siendo ocultos sus zafiros con los cabellos esmeraldas…

–…Basta… –dijo en un murmullo.

Hagane levantó la vista mirándolo.

–Kyouya… yo…, es verdad, tú para mi eres…

–¡Basta! –Le gritó sujetándolo de los hombros, con su mirada fría y arbitraria. El tacto de sus manos en los hombros de Ginga le permitieron sentir el temblor de ese pequeño cuerpo…, Ginga apartó la vista.

–… Lo siento… –Dijo en un susurró, tan bajo que de no haber absoluto silencio en la habitación, ni el mismo se habría escuchado.

Con la misma dureza de antes, Kyouya sujetó la barbilla de Ginga con una de sus manos impidiendo que lo dejara de ver…, encontrándose con las orbes color miel, casi líquidas por las ganas de llorar… y esa mirada le hizo temblar… ¿A caso estaba arrepentido de provocar la tristeza de Ginga? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué no soportaba verlo triste…? ¿…Por qué desde la mañana… deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no soltarle nunca…?

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

(1) "En ninguna parte": Se podría decir, ya que saliendo de una ciudad las zonas sin colonias ni calles se manejan como kilómetro No. 3, o No. 25, etc. Etc., pero OBVIAMENTE Yuu y Kenta están muy pequeños como para haber señalado eso en cuanto hablaron a la ambulancia xDD, de milagro llegó.

(2) De acuerdo con Kyouya, quien vuelva a tratar a Ginga de tonto, se las verá con Kyouya y conmigo, allí está ese antecedente. Ya sé que Ryuusei no es el padre ejemplar, pero, quise hacerlo lucir más preocupado. "Hacerse el Occiso": en México equivale alguien que se deslinda de sus responsabilidades haciéndose el muerto xDD, aunque con Ryuusei es literal. xDD

(3) Creo que no hay tres xDD

_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖTSUZUKUЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_

Notas Finales:

*Continua la grabación* Quedó más largo de lo que yo hubiera querido y lamentablemente lo tuve que cortar pues ya iban 20 páginas. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Bueno… ¡Soy un asco para el romance! Pero de verdad que no pude evitar escribir la pelea entre Ginga y Kyouya en el cuarto xDD Ginga empeñado en hablar y Kyouya todo de "Duérmete, duérmete" xDD, me ataque de la risa mientras la escribía.

Tenía más preguntas, pero ya no me acuerdo, así que sólo hare Tres: ¿Qué opinan de la forma en que actuó Ryuusei? ¿Creen que Kyouya y "su suegro" se puedan llevar bien? Esa pregunta es broma xDDD ¡Ignórenla! Más bien, ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Kyouya durante todo este capítulo? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? (Espero que nadie quiera matarme, el final está en el próximo capítulo)

La secuela de esta historia ya está en marcha (llevo tres capítulos y varias ideas por concretar) Llevará por nombre "Walking in your dreams" y también, trabajo en un fic muy raro, que también es KyoxGin (para no perder la costumbre xD)

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

Bueno, ya me voy, se despide afectuosamente. S. Hisaki Raiden. ¡Saludos!

Esta grabación se autodestruirá en TRES, DOS, UNO… *Estalla el proyector*


	14. Sueño

**Nightmare.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(16 de Septiembre del 2013)**

_Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade pertenecen a Takafumi Adachi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**:

Angustiado por que las pesadillas no desaparecen, las cosas empeoran cuando Ginga distingue en sus sueños a Kyouya y teme que esto sea un aviso de que su amigo está en peligro. Kyouya toma bastante mal la situación… Pero ¿Qué hará Ginga para proteger a su amigo? KyoxGin.

**Rating**: T (15)

**Genero**: Romance, Angst, Drama.

**Advertencias**: Contiene **Shonen–ai (**Relaciones sentimentales entre personajes del mismo sexo o ChicoxChico**)**.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todas, ¡Ya regresé! (Aunque todavía no sé si eso será bueno) Les agradezco a todas que no hayan querido matarme en el capítulo anterior… Aunque quizás es porque mandé una grabación xDD… (Espero que no), antes que nada por favor les recuerdo que esta historia está ubicada entre Metal Fight Beyblade: Explosion (Masters) y 4D (Fury). Es bien importante que esto no se les olvidé, y para los que no se han dado cuenta, Madoka no existe en este fic, no tengo nada en contra de la chica, de hecho la adoro y si no me diera florera escribiría MadoGin, pero a nadie le importan mis gustos en parejas Heteros. Ahora agradeceré a los lectores hasta el final, gracias por leer y espero les guste este capítulo 14.

Sin más preámbulo… al fic.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos,

"..." Resaltar palabras o frases

–––_Cursiva––– _Recuerdos.

/…../ Pensamientos.

(…) aclaraciones

–MAYUSCULA, Gritos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 14: Sueño (1)**

–¡Basta! –Le gritó sujetándolo de los hombros, con su mirada fría y arbitraria. El tacto de sus manos en los hombros de Ginga le permitieron sentir el temblor de ese pequeño cuerpo…, Ginga apartó la vista.

–… Lo siento… –Dijo en un susurró, tan bajo que de no haber absoluto silencio en la habitación, ni el mismo se habría escuchado.

Con la misma dureza de antes, Kyouya sujetó la barbilla de Ginga con una de sus manos impidiendo que lo dejara de ver…, encontrándose con las orbes color miel, casi líquidas por las ganas de llorar… y esa mirada le hizo temblar…

¿A caso estaba arrepentido de provocar la tristeza de Ginga? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué no soportaba verlo triste…? ¿…Por qué desde la mañana… deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no soltarle nunca…?

Esos ojos eran su perdición, sólo por ver esos ojos encendidos y brillantes enfocados solo en él, era que lo retaba, esa era la verdad, ya que no importaba en qué situación fuera, el color tostado de esos orbes siempre era tan gentil y cálido… ¡Y odiaba cuando esa mirada no era para él! Con su dedo pulgar, Kyouya, acarició lentamente el labio inferior de Ginga de un lado al otro, embelesado… como hipnotizado, deseaba que esa sonrisa sólo fuera para él, ansiaba que esa boca fuera sólo para él, entrecerró sus ojos y se inclinó lentamente… ya no podía más… Ginga cerró sus ojos también, sus labios se unieron al fin en un beso, tan suave, tan dulce… la unión de sus bocas era perfecta, Kyouya llevó su mano a la nuca de Ginga, sumergiendo sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos rojizos, para sostener el contacto con esos rosados labios, convirtiendo ese dulce beso en uno lleno de pasión… como si ambos lo hubieran estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

…

Reaccionó de pronto al haber estado a punto de caer de la silla… se sentía desconcertado… confuso, levantó la vista encontrándose a Ginga frente a él costado en la cama… ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Sus emociones eran un lio…, perturbado se puso de pie apartando la silla de donde estaba y caminando para salir…

–Kyouya…

Frenó en seco al oír esa voz llamándole, sus ojos temblaron…

Ginga se levantó un poco de la cama.

–Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy muy contento de que te encuentres bien, y por el motivo que sea, gracias por estar aquí.

La habitación quedó en silencio luego de las palabras de Ginga, y Kyouya se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, tan inmóvil que cualquiera le hubiera confundido con una estatua o una figura de cera, incluso Ginga creyó que eso no era normal…

–¿Kyouya…? –preguntó dudoso, su amigo estaba actuando extraño.

–¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí,…Ginga? –Al fin habló, pero sin haberse movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

–Emm… –Ginga se ruborizó levemente, cosa que Kyouya fue incapaz de ver al estar de espaldas, y encima, porque el cuarto estaba oscuro.

–Responde –exigió sin voltear.

Ginga se echó a reír y luego lo miró.

–Eso es porque te aprecio mucho Kyouya. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y también mi mejor rival.

Kyouya cerró sus ojos al oír eso…

–Ya veo… –otro profundo silencio inundó la habitación y Ginga esperaba que Kyouya le devolviera algo parecido a lo dicho, pero hubo algo que le sorprendió más que sus palabras– Duérmete Ginga, te veré después –concluyó y salió de la habitación.

–¿He? Espera… –Ginga dudó, pero… Acaso Kyouya había sonado… ¿decepcionado?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–Nightmare–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

El joven de ojos azules, cerró la puerta y se recargó de ella por unos instantes, después, con la mente casi en blanco caminó para salir del pasillo.

…

–_Bueno… eso es porque… Kyouya es… la persona más importante para mi–._

…

Caminó por todo el hospital sin escuchar más que la voz de Ginga diciendo eso… pero… ¿De verdad lo dijo? ¿O es que estaba soñando? Siguió caminando para salir del hospital… y una memoria llegó a él…

…

–_¡KYOUYA! –._

_Volteó enseguida al escuchar la voz tan asustada y angustiada de Ginga…_

–_¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó desconcertado, Ginga estaba como en shock, aunque los ojos color oro parecieron volver en sí al encontrarse de lleno con su mirada, y luego vió como las mejillas del chico se teñían de rojo, por la vergüenza… ¿Por qué había gritado así su nombre?_

–_¡Ya, ya me voy! –Dijo muy avergonzado– ¡Hasta luego! –Y se fue corriendo._

–_¿Kyouya-san? –Llegó Benkei con él– ¿Qué pasó?–._

_Él tardó en responderle, todavía estaba mirando a Ginga a lo lejos, alejándose de ellos… El miedo que había percibido en la voz de Ginga mientras lo llamaba, no era algo normal._

–_Kyouya-san… ¿Ginga está bien?–._

_Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado por él, pero, no quiso admitirlo, sólo actuó como siempre._

–_Por supuesto que no lo está –Volteó el rostro molesto–, pero es obvio que no va a decirnos lo –y dicho eso caminó hacia el lado contrario a Ginga, hacia las bodegas del muelle._

–_Er… ¿No sería mejor ir con él y averiguarlo? –Replicó Hanawa, mirando hacia donde Ginga se fue y dudando en seguirle a él._

–_Ya viste lo que pasó, le pregunté y dijo que está bien, de nada servirá que le insistamos…–Dijo muy serio. No iba a rogarle a que le dijera lo que le pasaba, Ginga era fuerte… seguro que lo resolvería… confiaba en él ¿O sólo sería que no quería involucrarse, para no pensar en lo que sentía en ese momento?_

–_Pero… ¿Qué haremos?–._

–_Nada… –concluyó–, es su problema–._

–_P-pero, Kyouya-san y si él necesita ayuda… –Escuchó la voz de Benkei preocupada._

–_Ya la habría pedido –Resolvió. A veces envidiaba la facilidad con la que Benkei admitía su sentir, y eso que al principio él también actuaba como un tipo muy duro… más no lo era tanto._

–_Pero, Kyouya-san, tú cuando necesitas ayuda no la pides…–._

_Paró en seco al oír eso y volteó a ver a Benkei con molestia. Su enorme amigo, se puso un poco nervioso, sabía que debía de hacer algo o no se quitaría a Benkei de encima._

–_De acuerdo… –suspiró–, tú vas a observarlo… y si ves algo fuera de lo común, ya veremos…–._

_Benkei parpadeó._

–_¿Algo fuera de lo común?–._

–_Si…, no sé, cualquier cosa rara en él…Tú lo conoces mejor que yo…–._

–_¡Ya entiendo! –dijo Benkei alzando sus puños con decisión– Si veo algo raro en Ginga, lo que sea, te avisaré Kyouya-san–._

–… _¿Avisarme? –Reiteró un poco sorprendido… ¿Y él para que querría saberlo?, pensó, sin dejar de caminar._

–_Si, una vez que sepamos lo que está pasándole, entraremos en acción, ¿No? Siempre lo supe –Dijo Benkei feliz– ¡Eres una gran persona, Kyouya-san!–._

–_¡N-no digas tonterías! –Le gritó y casi se ruboriza al oír eso… y pensó… "casi" aunque no pudo verse. Caminó más rápido impidiendo que el otro le diera alcance. Ese Benkei era a veces una real molestia…_

…

–Kyouya-san…

Reaccionó, estaba justo por atravesar la puerta de salida del hospital. Y frente a él, estaba parado Benkei, mirándole un poco desconcertado.

Ya era de noche, la luz del hospital iluminaba la salida aunque más allá las penumbras de la noche envolvían el resto de Beycity.

–¿Estás bien, Kyouya-san? –preguntó.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Benkei? –Ignoró la pregunta, no le gustaba que le preguntaran "cómo estaba".

–Esperándote, también quiero saber si viste a Ginga y cómo está.

Kyouya se sintió molesto al escuchar eso, y regresando a su gesto indolente, avanzó para salir del hospital definitivamente.

–Está bien, su padre sólo exageró –dijo con molestia.

Benkei lo siguió con la mirada, estaba seguro de que Kyouya no estaba bien cuando le llamó al inicio.

–Kyouya-san…

Él no paró su paso…

–¿Le dijiste a Ginga que te gusta? –Soltó al fin.

–¡…! –Kyouya se detuvo en seco ante esa pregunta de Benkei, eso de verdad que le tomó por sorpresa…– ¿Qué…?

Se quedó como paralizado… ¿Gustarle… Ginga? ¡Pero qué estupidez! A él jamás le podría gustar su rival… eso era lo más tonto que había escuchado en todo el día… y había escuchado muchas tonterías ese día, pero… ¿Qué era eso que acababa de experimentar? ¿Acaso era decepción?

Como por inercia caminó llevándose una mano a su pecho… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole?

–¿Kyouya-san? –Insistió Benkei.

–¡Cierra la boca, Benkei! –Le gritó volteando a verle con enojo– ¡Ginga es sólo mi rival! –Y con ese último grito siguió caminando rápidamente, para alejarse de ahí.

Benkei se quedó parado, sabía que se había arriesgado mucho en preguntarle, pero, si no hubiera sido era así de directo, Kyouya no se daría cuenta, tal vez nunca, y si lo dejaba darse cuenta por sí solo, al final terminaría negándoselo así mismo y podría incluso negarlo ante cualquiera, peor aún, hacia el mismo Ginga. Su amigo era demasiado orgulloso, pero su enojo demostraba que había acertado… aunque al principio había tenido sus dudas, la duda ahora era: ¿Qué había pasado en la habitación con Ginga?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–Nightmare–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Kyouya iba caminando a paso acelerado por el estacionamiento del hospital, se sentía furioso… y no sabía exactamente el porqué…

…

–_Eso es porque te aprecio mucho Kyouya. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y también mi mejor rival–._

…

–¡Maldición! –Gritó pateando la llanta de uno de los autos estacionados allí, activando la alarma anti-robo, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. ¿Y por qué se sentía furioso con esas palabras?

…

_Ginga negó con la cabeza._

–_Perdón, pero… es que estoy muy contento de que estés bien–._

…

–_Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy muy contento de que te encuentres bien, y por el motivo que sea, gracias por estar aquí–._

…

¡Estúpido Hagane! ¿Por qué no dejaba de decir esas cosas?

…

–_Bueno… eso es porque… Kyouya es… la persona más importante para mí–._

…

–¡NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO, MALDITA SEA! –Gritó, y después de eso sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse, estaba atónito con sus propias palabras…

¿Acaso estaba furioso porque Ginga no había dicho esas palabras realmente y deseaba oírlas?

¡Un momento! ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Ginga?

Se preocupaba por él, no lo podía evitar, y cuando lo veía sonreír sentía algo cálido en su pecho y quería sonreírle también, pero su orgullo siempre lo obligaba a apartar la mirada, y cuando Ginga era amable con él, siempre terminaba siendo cortante y grosero, no lo podía evitar su cuerpo reaccionaba al contrario de sus deseos. ¿A sus deseos? ¿Pero qué era lo que deseaba?

En el restaurante después de que Ginga le contara sobre su pesadilla y le tomara la mano, él no había podido dejar de mirarlo, se había sentido bien al saber que la preocupación de Ginga por él era verdad… que no le estaba tomando el pelo con esa estupidez de la pesadilla, y de pronto… estaba tan cerca de él como para…

¡No! Sacudió su cabeza, esa no podía ser la razón… pero… lo cierto era que no soportaba ver a Ginga triste…

La alarma del automóvil dejó de sonar sin que nadie llegara a apagarla… y el ojiazul seguía allí parado, inmóvil.

Ahora recordaba que no era la primera vez que se sentía así… después de Battle Balders comenzó a sentir algo extraño cuando estaba junto a Ginga, casi se había olvidado de que eran rivales y había comenzado a pasar mucho tiempo con él y con sus tontos amigos… tan pronto se dio cuenta decidió apartarse, se había desviado de su objetivo, él no quería ser amigo de Ginga, quería derrotarlo, por ello se fue un tiempo de Beycity a entrenar y cuando volvió fue sólo para participar y comprobar cuanto había mejorado en las clasificatorias.

Definitivamente quería participar en el campeonato mundial, pero no para estar con Ginga y pelear en el mismo equipo; no, sino para enfrentarlo y derrotarle al fin. Por ello rechazó formar parte del equipo japonés y se unió a otro equipo para poder llevar a cabo su objetivo… creyó que si lo vencía podría olvidar ese incómodo y extraño sentimiento que crecía en su pecho cuando estaba cerca de él… Pero fue inútil, pues el no verle a diario lo obligó a pensar en Ginga el doble de lo que lo hacía antes. Por ello no pudo quedarse con Damure y Nile después de que fueran eliminados en el Campeonato mundial…

El ojiazul suspiró…

Ahora todo tenía sentido… ¿A quién engañaba? Ginga era la persona que ocupaba su mente todo el día, era la única persona que lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión; él era el único que podía calmarlo y hacerlo recapacitar. Por Ginga, él había dejado de ser quien fue, una persona a la que no le importaba lastimar a los otros, una persona fría a la que nada le importaba, esa persona que olvidó el motivo por el que estaba ahora en la calles…

…

–_Kyouya-san… ¿Le dijiste a Ginga que te gusta?–._

…

Ahora lo entendía, Ginga era la persona más importante para él, y le molestaba que él no lo fuera para Ginga, la preocupación de Ginga por su persona, era sólo porque lo estimaba como un amigo, y una sonrisa despectiva se dibujó en sus labios… incluso Benkei se dio cuenta antes que él de sus propios sentimientos… que situación tan molesta ¿Cómo permitió que eso pasara? Sólo eso le faltaba… Su vida era tan desafortunada, no sólo no podía ganarle a Ginga, sino que además de eso ahora tenía que lidiar con otro tipo de deseos hacia él… la victoria, la gloria y la superioridad que buscaba se iban al caño con ese nuevo descubrimiento, pero no…

Su sonrisa se borró…

Aunque sintiera eso por Ginga no se ablandaría con él ¡Eso jamás! Él era KyouyaTategami, no un manso gatito… odiaba admitirlo, pero Ikari tenía razón… ¿En qué momento había dejado que Ginga controlara su vida? Nada tenían que ver sus sentimientos, pues era muy probable que estos hubieran venido después…

Cerró sus ojos, negó con su cabeza y siguió su camino.

Era bastante noche cuando llegó a las bodegas del puerto de beycity, subió hasta unas cajas de madera en buenas condiciones, y allí se recostó, estaba tan oscuro, pero estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad… Tenía una casa… ¿Y qué? No la podía llamarla hogar; desde hacía varios días que no veía a su madre, la casa siempre estaba vacía, afortunadamente, no había vuelto a ver a Kyouran Tategami desde que decidió escapar de casa, pero que ingenuo fue al creer que estando lejos podría proteger a su madre y a su hermano pequeño, las cosas no había mejorado, Kakeru estaba en coma por culpa de los Desert Fighters y no sabía si su madre estaba bien, creyó que estar solo, pasar frio y hambre había valido la pena, pero no era verdad… tampoco podía adjudicarle toda la culpa a Ikari, a Beige y a los otros… él debió proteger a Kakeru, intentar detenerlo para que no hiciera tonterías…

Era un pésimo hermano mayor… un mal hijo… y ni si quiera era el mejor en lo que amaba… ante ese último pensamiento, sacó a Leone de entre sus ropas, mirando que estaba cuarteado el Clear Wheel, y dañado el Bottom…

…

–_Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy muy contento de que te encuentres bien, y por el motivo que sea, gracias por estar aquí–._

…

Aunque no eran las palabras que quería escuchar, aceptaba que era lo mejor que había escuchado en días, siempre que escuchaba a Ginga creía en que las cosas podían ser mejores… ahora lo sabía, no valía la pena darle más vueltas al asunto, se había enamorado de Ginga la segunda vez que combatió contra él, eso era lo que había cambiado su camino y su forma de pelear, había recordado lo que era combatir limpiamente y el no hacer daño a los demás, había creído en las palabras de Ginga, y había creído que podría hacer las cosas mejor… tan sólo por ver esos hermosos ojos… y ver esa hermosa sonrisa… con eso último en mente se quedó dormido.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–E-PI-LO-GO–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Al día siguiente.

El cielo amaneció sin una sola nube, lo que de inmediato anunciaba que sería un día tan caluroso como el previo. El sol ya comenzaba a rayar ese azul celeste, pero debido a las altas bardas que rodeaban las áreas del hospital, todavía no entraban en ninguna habitación; por lo que aún haciendo uso de la luz artificial de las lámparas, Ginga, ya estaba levantado vistiéndose. Ryuusei le había llevado ropa limpia y en buenas condiciones, ya que la de su combate contra Beige había terminado bastante mal. Ginga, ya se había puesto su playera, su bandana y en esos momentos terminaba de ponerse su pantalón, y todo eso lo hizo con la única mano que tenía sana, luego de eso, se sentó en la cama y miró hacía el suelo: sus zapatos, seguro que para ponérselos si necesitaría la asistencia de alguien, de todos modos, levantó sus pies y los metió en su calzado, y en ese preciso momento alguien tocaba la puerta...

–¿Ginga? –Era la voz de su padre– ¿Ya estás listo?

–Si, papá –Dijo alto para que le alcanzara a escuchar.

Ryuusei abrió la puerta y entró mirando a su hijo.

–Lo hice todo con una sola mano –comentó–, lo único que no puedo es con los zapatos, ¿Me ayudas? –Levantó los pies.

Ryuusei se acercó y tomó las cuerdas para atarlas. Ginga miró a su padre, tenía mucho desde la última vez que necesitó que alguien le amarrara las agujetas. Una vez que terminó caminó hacia la puerta y se estiró para jalar algo, Ginga pudo ver lo que era.

–¿Una silla de ruedas? –Preguntó y miró a su padre– ¿Me tengo que subir?

Ryuusei sólo asintió.

–Pero ya estoy bien, papá, no es para tanto… –Dijo un poco incómodo.

–Ginga, –dijo Ryuusei y lo miró severo– quiero que camines hasta los 99 años si es posible, así que súbete y no quiero protestas.

El pequeño pelirrojo suspiró.

–De acuerdo –respondió resignado.

Ryuusei recogió lo que había dejado la noche anterior, acomodó levemente la cama y salieron de la habitación, Ryuusei empujando la silla de ruedas.

–¡Adios, Ginga!

–¡Que estés bien!

–¡Cuídese mucho, jovencito Hagane!

Se despedían las personas de él, conforme caminaban por los pasillos, no sólo pacientes, sino también algunas enfermeras y uno que otro médico.

–¡Adiós, Adios! ¡Lo haré! –les respondía el ojimiel y les sonreía.

Ryuusei suspiró, que difícil era mantenerse enojado con su hijo cuando él mismo tenía que admitir que era un buen niño. Llegaron a la puerta de salida definitiva…

–¡Ginga!

–¡Gingi!

–¡Kenta, Yuu –exclamó contento al escuchar a ambos niños, al tiempo que éstos saltaban a la silla, sin pensar, para abrazarlo– Gracias por preocuparse, pero ya estoy bien–dijo aceptando el abrazo de sus dos pequeños amigos, acariciando sus cabellos.

Tan pronto como se hicieron a un lado, Ginga fue capaz de vez a Tsubasa y a Hikaru que también estaban ahí, para recibirlo. La linda chica de ojos amatistas se acercó a él.

–Espero te recuperes pronto, Ginga –le dijo entregándole una canasta tejida con varias frutas, cubierta de papel celofán y con un moño color blanco.

–Eres muy amable, Hikaru –la recibió contento.

–Iré por un taxi –exclamó el señor Hagane de pronto–. Espérame aquí hijo, chicos, se los encargo –con eso último dicho, caminó hacia la avenida, hacía la estación de taxis.

Tsubasa se acercó a Ginga después de que Ryuusei abandonara el lugar.

–¿Dormiste bien, Ginga? –Inquirió un poco serio.

–Sip –dijo y afirmó también con un movimiento de cabeza– de hecho caí como piedra y ya no supe más de mi (2), sonrió un poco apenado, alzando el brazo, y doblándolo tras su nuca.

Tsubasa sonrió con un gesto afable.

–Me alegra escuchar eso.

–Kenta y Yuu me lo contaron todo, –habló la única chica entre ellos, mirando a los aludidos y después a Ginga– fue muy gentil lo que hiciste por Kyouya, Ginga.

El pelirrojo asintió y sonrió.

–Yo tenía el presentimiento de que las pesadillas desparecerían, al momento de que yo lograra que Kyouya estuviera bien.

–Por cierto…–Dijo Yuu de pronto, regresando su mirada hacia el estacionamiento del hospital, y llevando sus manos a su cintura– ¿Dónde está ese ingrato de Tatekyou?

Ninguno de los presentes, ni aun el pelirrojo, había pensado en eso, por lo que el comentario de Yuu los hizo reaccionar.

–¿No debería estar aquí? –Preguntó al aire el pequeño rubio, volteando únicamente su rostro para ver a sus amigos.

–¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde está? –La primera en decir algo fue la chica de cabellos azules.

–Ahora que lo dices, tampoco vino Benkei –se quejó Yumiya.

–No se fijen en eso –trató de calmar Ginga cerrando los ojos– además Kyouya me visitó ayer en la noche.

–¡¿EN SERIO!? –Gritaron la chica y los dos pequeños al oír eso, casi yéndose sobre Ginga, quien por su seguridad se echó hacia el respaldo de la silla de ruedas, abrazando su canasta de frutas. Ginga se sorprendió un poco por su reacción… ¿De verdad era algo tan improbable el que Kyouya lo hubiera visitado?

Tsubasa sonrió y ladeando un poco el rostro, dijo.

–Si no vino hoy, quiere decir que está avergonzado por todo lo que pasó ayer –eso último lo dijo con su sonrisa misteriosa, mientras que se inclinaba un poco apoyando su mano derecha en su cintura.

Los otros tres miraron al dueño de Aquila con una expresión incrédula, y por supuesto que los primeros en refutar esa "hipótesis sobre la ausencia del ojiazul", fueron Kenta y Yuu; Hikaru, por su parte, no supo ni que decir.

Ginga tampoco supo que pensar, esa no era la primera vez que Tsubasa hacía comentarios de ese tipo con respecto a las actitudes de Kyouya, y por un momento Ginga recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior… esperaba que Kyouya no se hubiera enojado con él… Aunque no era que lo hubiera visto precisamente enojado pese a su "discusión" inicial, de pronto, algo le hizo levantar la vista y dirigirla hacía el estacionamiento, y a lo lejos, junto a una jardinera de arbustos, distinguió a Kyouya que le miraba desde ahí y junto a él estaba Benkei. Ginga le sonrió, no sabía si su amigo alcanzaría a ver su sonrisa, pero verle ahí le alegró mucho. Sabía que eso era lo más que podía esperar de él, y se conformó, después de todo con el sólo hecho de saber que Kyouya se preocupaba por él, le hacía muy feliz, así que no le dijo a ninguno de sus amigos que estaba ahí.

–¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir hasta allá, Kyouya-san? –preguntó el dueño de Bull mirando a su amigo de reojo.

–No –Dijo Kyouya cortante, sin dejar de mirar hacía donde estaban todos, mirando la sonrisa de Ginga y observando el momento justo en que Ryuusei regresaba con los chicos.

–Kyouya-san… –bajó la vista Benkei un poco incómodo–, sobre lo que dije ayer…

El de cabellos verde esmeralda cerró sus ojos y le interrumpió…

–Nunca lo sabrá.

–… –Benkei lo volteó a ver con los ojos bien abiertos… ¿Acaso Kyouya…?– ¿Hé? –fue lo único que escapó de sus labios.

Kyouya permaneció con los ojos cerrados, ladeando un poco el rostro, pero igual de serio y casi indiferente.

–Lo reconozco, Benkei –dijo con seriedad–, pero eso no significa que Ginga deba de saberlo.

–¿Qué? –Se exaltó– ¿Pero qué tontería es esa? ¡Ginga debe de saberlo! –Se acercó a su amigo apretando sus puños, pero ni eso hizo a Kyouya salir de su estado de indiferencia– ¿De verdad no quieres que Ginga lo sepa?

–No –volvió a cortarle.

Benkei colgó sus brazos decepcionado, al parecer era imposible hacer a Kyouya cambiar de opinión… ni si quiera de postura.

–Pero…, Kyouya-san… –balbuceó.

–A menos…–empezó Kyouya– que pueda vencerlo en una batalla… nunca lo sabrá –dijo con tono grave, volviendo a ver a Ginga y a los otros.

Benkei estaba sorprendido, Kyouya no estaba negando nada como pensó que lo haría, al contrario parecía haberlo asimilado por completo, sin embargo, eso no apuntaba a terminar bien.

Kyouya se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar para irse.

–P-pero, Kyouya-san… –corrió para alcanzarlo, no quería que la conversación concluyera sólo así–¿Esperaras todo ese tiempo? –Preguntó al llegar a su lado y caminar junto a él, pero mirándolo a la cara, Kyouya estaba igual de serio e inmutable como siempre, pero ante su pregunta vió como se volteó dirigiéndole una mirada gélida.

–¿No crees que pueda vencerlo? –Le recriminó, y Benkei creyó ver en ese gesto la mirada más fría que nunca le hubiera visto al ojiazul. Y eso le hizo ponerse un poco nervioso.

–No es eso… es sólo que… –Ya no sabía que decir, pero algo finalmente se le ocurrió para tratar de hacer recapacitar a su amigo– ¿Qué hay de Tsubasa? El no parece que se vaya a esperar hasta vencerlo.

Kyouya experimentó una nada común sensación al escuchar eso… Tsubasa…, era obvio que él no estaba bromeando con respecto a Ginga, y se lo había dejado bien claro esos últimos días. Y finalmente se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba celoso del Aguilucho… ¡Que patético! Y lo peor de todo es que Benkei se había dado cuenta antes que él.

–… –No dijo nada, no puedes perder algo que nunca has tenido, así que sí Tsubasa le había dado amenazas no respondería a la provocación, no era un infantil que se dejaba manipular con amenazas, aunque eso era irónico después de lo acontecido con Ikari– Ginga no está obligado a elegirme… –Alcanzó a decir.

–… –Benkei abrió grandes sus ojos al oír eso, y ya no supo que más decir…

–Benkei…–Le llamó.

–¿He, si?

–Tengo que derrotar a Ginga, no tengo salida… –se detuvo–, todo este tiempo mi única razón para pelear contra él era la gloria y recuperar mi orgullo ante esa primera derrota. –hizo una pausa– Sé que no me equivoqué al elegir a Ginga, por ello, no voy a dejar que mis sentimientos me hagan flaquear, él no me respetará más si abandono todo… está es la única manera en que siempre le he hecho saber que para mi él es diferente de otras personas, por eso, sólo derrotándolo no me sentiré humillado ante mi rival.

Benkei suspiró, por un lado comprendía perfectamente a su amigo, aunque por el otro no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien considerara, enamorarse, como una debilidad, pero sin duda, reconocía la sinceridad de Kyouya, y debía de respetar que al final le había tenido la suficiente confianza para hablarle de sus sentimientos por Ginga.

–Entiendo, Kyouya-san –llegó al pie de él– sé que no tengo ni la mitad de la fuerza que Ginga, y más de la tercera parte que tú, pero yo te ayudaré a volverte más fuerte para que puedas vencerlo –sonrió seguro de lo que decía– ¡Muy pronto Ginga admitirá que tu eres el mejor!

Kyouya al final sonrió, como él solía hacerlo, inclinó la vista con los ojos cerrados y se metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

–Bien, entonces espero que te prepares y desayunes muy bien mañana, porque, nos vamos de viaje.

–¿De verdad? –Se emocionó– ¿Y a dónde iremos?

–Al Cañón Wolf –Dijo con la misma sonrisa segura.

–¿Es una broma? –Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Kyouya le miró indignado.

–Claro que no. Una vez entrené ahí por indicaciones de Daijouji, y aunque el tipo estaba loco, no puedo negar que me sirvió.

Benkei se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo.

–Oh… No creo que a Ginga eso le agrade.

–Ja –dijo fríamente–, el fin justifica los medios. Además no le voy a pedir permiso a él –se volteó a verlo con los brazos cruzados– Que esto te quede claro, Benkei: Ginga no sabrá nada hasta que logre vencerlo, y si quiero hacerlo pronto, tengo que entrenar mucho y ese lugar me hará alcanzar mi objetivo– sacó a Leone–, primero tengo que reparar a Leone, y después empezaré mi entrenamiento. Sólo espera Ginga…, muy pronto te tendré justo en donde quiero… –apretó a Leone en su mano– muy pronto serás mío, Ginga.

Benkei se sorprendió al escuchar eso y sonrió levemente, eso iba más acorde con Kyouya que lo que dijera antes, sabía que aunque no formara parte del vocabulario de su amigo, era evidente que no se rendiría con Ginga, y se esforzaría el doble por volverse fuerte y derrotarlo, para por fin poder decirle sus sentimientos…

¿Lo lograría?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–_O-WA-RI_–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Aclaraciones:

(1) Los títulos del capítulo 13 y este (14), son las dos respuestas del título del capítulo 12: ¿Sueño o Realidad? El capítulo 13 fue la Realidad y el capítulo 14 es el Sueño (Amo la filosofía)

(2) Caí como piedra: En otras palabras, caer profundamente dormido y no volver a despertarse en toda la noche.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&–Nightmare–&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Es 16 de Septiembre, ¡Aaahhh! ¡Fiestas patrias en México! Estoy muy feliz, y casi lloro como una magdalena… ¡En este septiembre "Nightmare" cumplía 2 años de publicación! Y este es el final: 2 años y 14 capítulos.

Muchas gracias a mis queridas lectoras, a:

**Sei-LaRouss** (Por leer de principio a fin, ¡Niña eres genial!), a **Grey-Winter** (Amigaa! Gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de estos dos años), a **Lilian-chan** (Aunque te me perdiste al final, espero leer tu opinión de este y el anterior capítulo), a **Hikuraiken** (gracias!), a **Romina-Dark **(Aunque no terminaste de leer), a **Gingana **(Gracias por tus reviews en capis pasados), a **Sakura9801 **(Gracias por creer que soy una inspiración), a **Smeraltsuki**, a **Puchire123**, a **Hanako **(Se acabaron las amenazas xD, gracias por tus Comentarios), a **Leone-san**, a **Sakura Kinomoto**, a **Tomomi Itano**, a **Elyka Tategami (**¡Prometí que verías esto niña!**) a Solynn Galaxy **(You came in the stretch, but thanks.). Y a todos esos que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos, gracias por su apoyo.

Empecé a escribir esta historia a principios del 2011, me llevó casi 6 meses planear todo lo que pasaría, y finalmente el fic vió la luz en Septiembre de 2011 (Exactamente el 26 de Septiembre, como bien lo dice el capítulo 1), inspirado en la canción de: "Funeral Song" de mi banda de Rock alternativo favorito: The Rasmus.

Preguntas finales: ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan de la forma de pensar de Kyouya? ¿Ryuusei se arrepentirá de ponerle un castigo a Ginga? ¿Cuál fue el capítulo que más les gustó? ¿Cuál fue el mejor momento entre Kyouya y Ginga? ¿Kyouya logrará derrotar a Ginga y confesarle sus sentimientos?

Y no se pierdan la secuela de esta historia, espérenla: "Walking in your dreams",

Y trabajo en otros tres fics:

"La estación"

"Guerra de fans"

"Dulce Otoño"

Dos de estos títulos son KyoxGin, ¿Adivinen cuales?

Una última vez, gracias a todos por leer, disfruté mucho escribir esta historia. Que todos estén muy bien y nos leemos en el próximo fic.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, regalos, felicitaciones, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos en los Reviews.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Позже!

(Adios!)


End file.
